授权翻译：No Quarter 罪不容赦
by Nil Azrael
Summary: 在一个时光停滞的奇异小镇上，Dean和Sam要对抗一股强大的恶势力，赢得一场战斗的胜利。兄弟俩挣扎求生的同时，Dean内心的恶魔也在威胁着要击溃他。
1. Chapter 1

By: gaelicspirit [fanfiction*net / s/ 3933316 / 1 / No-Quarter]

最初为同人志Brotherhood2创作。在一个时光停滞的奇异小镇上，Dean和Sam要对抗一股强大的恶势力，赢得一场战斗的胜利。兄弟俩挣扎求生的同时，Dean内心的恶魔也在威胁着要击溃他。

分级：T (适合13岁以上，少量暴力、粗口及成人内容暗示)

警告：无

声明: 非常遗憾角色不属于我。标题来自齐柏林飞艇乐队的同名歌曲。

 **剧透：** 设定于第二季，《十字路布鲁斯》之后

 **作者按：** 此文最初是为同人志Brotherhood2而写的，这也是我第一次涉足同人志创作，真诚感谢K. Hanna Korossy和Yum，提供了这个为Brotherhood2和即将发行的Brotherhood4作出贡献的机会。

 **译** **:** Nil Azrael [ weibo*com / rayned]

Chapter 1

 _www_

 _留在我们身后的，和处于我们面前的，较之存在于我们心中的，都不足为道。_

 _-_ _拉尔夫_ _·_ _沃尔多_ _·_ _爱默生_

 _www_

Sam等着。一开始是床单狂乱的摩擦声，很快就会听到变得急促的呼吸，间或是喉头发出的低沉而痛苦的呻吟。然后，如果Sam不插手，Dean就会猛地坐起身，右手直直地伸向前，喘息着，哽咽着，一个字窒在唇间。永远是同一个字。

 _别。_

有时Sam无法等下去。有时他会去叫醒他："醒醒Dean，只是个梦，没事的。"

如果Sam在梦魇刚开始时就叫醒他，就会听到几声睡意朦胧的例行抱怨，也许还会挨上一个飞过来的枕头。然后Dean就会翻个身，蜷成个奇形怪状的诡异睡姿，他的手会探进枕头底下去握住他的猎刀。然而，如果Sam等太久才行动，他就得迎面直视他哥那来不及设防的表情，窥见满眼令人心碎的失落。

Sam懂了，他要么早早就叫醒Dean，要么就让噩梦自生自灭。不然，他就得面对他哥的那种表情，那种虚无—那是Dean在勉力抑制着，不想让痛苦从眼中流露出来。而在Sam眼里，那样的麻木、呆滞、死气沉沉，甚至比看着一颗赤裸裸的破碎的心更让他难以承受。

当初Sam饱受噩梦煎熬时，Dean经常会问他，是什么在让他不得安宁，是什么都过了一年还能让他整夜整夜瞪着天花板。Sam不常回答，但Dean不放弃追问。而每次当Sam想要开口，每次他想试着去弄清到底是什么在每个夜里折磨着他哥，不知怎的，Dean总能预先察觉并且成功逃避，有时用一声恼怒的咆哮，或者一个杀人的眼神，有时则飞快地转移话题。

所以，Sam等着。

他侧躺着，把脑袋搁在左臂上，看着梦魇又一次攫住他哥。看着Dean挣扎、抗争，看着远不止是肉体上，也远不止是情感上的痛苦扭曲着他的脸。Sam看得出来，那样的痛苦，根本不是一场简单的讨论就能化解的。自从他们的父亲逝去，Dean肩上的重担正在压垮他，而Sam不知如何帮他分担。眼睁睁看着他哥为了负起一份他所不了解的沉重责任而挣扎，Sam觉得自己的内心也在一天天、一点点地死去。

"别…！"

Sam看着Dean渐渐从梦魇的魔掌中挣脱，呼吸急促，双手战栗。他终于垂下直直伸出去的手，然后捂住自己的脸，身子发着抖。过了一会儿，他从指缝里吸了一口气，抬起头转动了一下脖子。Sam能听到他关节的脆响，都懒得假装自己没醒。这种情形刚开始的时候他会装睡，就是刚到Bobby家那会儿，他还担心Dean发现自己在看着他做噩梦的话会怎么想。而现在，他担心的是如果他没在看着的话会怎么样。

Dean没有看向他这边。他把缠住双腿的被子一掀，起身下床，轻手轻脚地走向浴室。Sam听着传来的水声，翻过身子仰躺着，有那么一会儿，他就枕着自己的左手，注视着天花板。就跟那么多天来一样，这一天又开始了。

本来，回了一次Lawrence之后，Dean开始有点恢复老样子了，甚至稍微坦诚了一点，向Sam承认他在担心父亲是做了什么。终于，一周前在密西西比，那个十字路恶魔证实了他最害怕的答案…他们的父亲如今身处地狱—全是因为他。向Sam吐露了这个事实以后，Dean就开始滑向深渊。

而Sam很怕自己会抓得不够紧，不足以把他拉回来。

 _www_

站在淋浴龙头下，Dean倾身向前，让热水冲击后颈，顺着背脊流淌。有时在他的想象中，他能感觉到水流撞上自己的每一道伤痕，然后把它们和那些他想要抹掉的记忆一起洗去。他让水压舒缓了一会儿肩颈紧绷的肌肉，然后仰起头，将额头和眼睛迎向水流，闭着双眼，他能看见眼皮和水幕后忽明忽暗的光。水淌过他的脸，漫过下巴，顺着他的躯体飞流直下，最后打着旋被吸进他脚下的排水孔。

噩梦总是让他又困惑又惶恐，神志恍惚。他记不得那些细节。梦境是一堆错乱的画面，就像儿时的记忆，像是从他看都没看过的电影里截取拼凑出来的片段。刚才，他感觉到Sam的视线，他知道弟弟在担心，知道他弟弟在等他开口、等他求助。等他崩溃。但是Dean更清楚自己的职责。他知道绝不能搞砸。他这工作 _不容有失_ 。

 _一定要拯救他，_ _Dean_ _。别的都不重要…_

他从瓷砖墙上抬起手，粗糙的手指抹了一把脸，挥去眼皮上的水。眨眼的时候残余的水分刺痛着眼球，但随它去吧，他甚至欢迎这感觉。痛苦意味着尚有所感。痛苦意味着此身尚在。他还活着。他还能干好他的活儿。

他不愿去感受的是 _疼痛_ 。那种空洞又入骨的疼痛，勒住他的心，绞着他的肺，拧干他的呼吸，夺去他的力量。

Sam在捶门了。

"别急着脱你的连裤袜，万人迷，"Dean吼道，"一会儿就好。"

他把脑袋塞进水柱里，让水声掩住耳朵，盖过他弟弟的回答。没什么是他以前没听过的，他都已经听了23年了。他弟弟的话语从未让他厌倦过，不管是他跳跃的逻辑，还是他的矛盾和纠结。但他好累。而且好怕。而且他不能让Sam知道…现在不行…还没到时候。

 _别的都不重要…要是你救不了他，你就得杀了他。_

他关上淋浴器，在腰间围上一块浴巾，然后走到镜子前，抹去上面的水汽，审视着镜中的自己。基本上他可以说，Sam得看得非常非常仔细才能看出他跟几个月之前有什么不同。Dean小心地放空眼神，抹平表情，深深吸了口气，正了正肩膀。

"演出开始。"他悄声对自己说，然后出了浴室走进房间。"我靠，Sammy，这屋神他妈冷!"

Sam沉着脸看着他："并没有。谁让你湿哒哒的还裸着，穿点衣服吧。"Sam掠过他走进浴室，在打了石膏的胳膊外面套上个自己改造的塑料袖筒来防水。"你最好是没把热水都用光，老兄。"

"还剩那么几滴吧，当然啦，考虑到你那头娘们儿唧唧的长毛嘛…"

"闭嘴。"Sam关上了浴室门，Dean顿时觉得两肩一垮。

他知道，只要他们一上路，当Impala饥渴地吞噬着路面，把一个又一个城镇抛进后视镜里，噩梦的残影就会散去。重新开始行动就会让他忘掉那些破碎的记忆。只要他一路飞驰，放眼向前，他就能守住对父亲的承诺，就能完成他的任务…就不会被拖进深渊，不会被那些他所无法理解的无名恐惧吞噬。

www

" _Here I come again now, baby, like a dog in heat. Tell it'sme by the way now, baby, I like to tap the streets_ _…_ _"_

Ted Nugent那首 _Stranglehold_ 里的连复段响彻Impala，电吉他的急促弦音正伴着他们从一个不知名的小旅馆驶向下一个小城镇。Sam叹了口气，靠回椅背上。他实在不知道这是在上哪儿：他只知道他们是在奔西。一个礼拜前他就放弃追问Dean了，就只是跟着Dean日以继夜地不停奔波，他哥就像是一旦停留太久就会溺死在时间和记忆里似的。

自从搞定EvanHudson那个活儿，自从遭遇十字路恶魔，时间已过去一个礼拜。每次只要Sam找到一个他认为有可能的工作，Dean总能找到个借口说这不是 _他们的_ 那种活儿。他生硬的声音和空洞的眼神，让Sam很难开口去据理力争。

他看着车窗外，看到 _您正离开内布拉斯加_ 的牌子一掠而过，很快就迎来了另一块： _欢迎来到怀俄明—永远的大西部_ 。在电音的轰炸下他的头开始抽着疼，他知道这头疼是给没完没了的低音炮砸出来的，但他发现自己几乎在盼着随他的幻视而来的那种让人眼前发黑的剧痛。

他的幻视，是Dean没法否认的。他的幻视，是必须跟进的。他的幻视，能再一次给他们一个目标…

"电台里 _肯定_ 还有别的东西可听吧，老兄，"Sam叹了口气，把他打了石膏的胳膊挂在摇下来的车窗外，脑袋靠回椅背上。

"你想听小甜甜，或那一类的，对吧Sammy？"Dean奸笑着瞄了Sam一眼。

Sam翻了个白眼摇了摇头，"当我没说。"他叹道。

"不不不，没事儿，我换台。"Dean耸耸肩，假装无辜认命地扁了扁嘴。他按着收音机上的银色按钮，直到一段熟悉的节奏在车厢里回响起来。

 _"Now you're messin'with a_ _…_ _A son of a bitch_ _…_ _Now you're messin' with a son of a bitch_ _…_ _"_

 _（译注：出自_ _Nazareth_ _乐队_ _1975_ _年发行的专辑_ _Hair of the Dog_ _里的同名主打歌_ _._ _）_

"开心了？"

Sam撇头看了一眼他哥，看到半抹得意的笑挂在Dean嘴角上。"是啊，Dean，谢谢哦， _Hair of the Dog_ 绝对比Nugent好太多了。"他夸张地说，刻意突出嘲讽的语气以确保他哥能领会。

Dean抿着嘴摇摇头，"Sam啊，你从来就没啥音乐品味。"

Sam回头继续看窗外。"总比你跟老爸的品味好。"他想都没想就咕哝了一句。一瞬间，车里的安静几乎盖过了摇滚的轰鸣，他顿时觉得胃都绞了起来。

Sam克制着自己想要道歉的冲动。他有权在闲谈中提起老爸，Dean自己也说过，他也是Sam的老爸。但是，这段日子里每次一提到老爸，Dean就会陷入让人窒息的沉寂，而那种气氛远不是Sam能应付的。他赶紧改变话题。

"我说老哥，我们这到底是要去哪儿啊？"

"西边。"Dean的嗓音沉郁。Sam听到他咽了下口水，于是等了一小会儿，让他哥有时间重新戴好面具，重新掩饰好情绪。

"是，我知道是往西。"Sam回他，一边转过头去看着Dean的侧脸。

要不是过去这段日子里他观察得那么仔细，他可能根本看不出他哥现在有什么不对劲。但Dean的雀斑更显眼了，因为他的脸色变得苍白；他绿眼睛下的肌肤覆上了一层淡淡的青晕；而他的嘴和下巴也总是紧紧绷着。Sam认得这表情，这跟他失去Jessica后在镜中看到的自己一模一样。

"知道还问个什么劲儿。"

"西边大了去了。那儿是有什么事？"Sam叹口气，把头转回去继续看着挡风玻璃。他漫不经心地挠了挠右手，胳膊上的石膏磨得那儿痒痒的。

Dean只是耸耸肩。"我不晓得，Sam。不过就是另外一个地方。"

Dean茫然地看着前方空空荡荡的大路朝天，这时Impala忽然一震。他立刻眯起眼，开始查看眼前的仪表盘。

"这车怎么了？"Sam问。

"还不确定，"Dean喃喃道。Impala又一顿，就像人咳嗽似的。"她一定是想要告诉我什么…"

Sam挑起一边眉毛，不敢去追究他哥对这车的爱称。把这车从废铁壳子里重新造出来，毕竟帮Dean重新站了起来，也帮他重新又竖起那道心墙。现在Sam已经很确信，这道墙塌了的话Dean也会碎一地。

他再也不会嘲笑Impala的神圣了。

"要不先靠边？"Sam问道，他深色的眼睛亮了一下，看到前边不远处的出口，标志指向一个名叫Wells的城镇。可能不是什么大不了的地方，但好歹是个镇子。

Dean点点头，手指紧握着方向盘，一到出口就立刻往右一打，一边调整了一下手底的把握，Sam能听到他的银戒指叩击着方向盘。Dean一边扭头查看来往车流，一边放开油门让车慢慢滑行，刚好滑过镇子标志时把变速杆往前推到空档。就在这时Impala再次猛颠了一下。

"哟！"Sam赶紧撑着仪表台稳住自己。

"别慌别慌，女孩儿。"Dean低语着。他让车溜进出口旁的加油站里，绕过油泵，打算停进后边的停车坪，好让他仔细检查。车停稳，他熄了火，Impala蓦地发出一声不祥的叹息。Dean看了一眼Sam，脸上写满了忧虑。

"听起来不妙啊。"他嘀咕着。

Sam听出了他语中的犹疑，背上窜过一阵寒意。关于车辆引擎的保养和修理，John曾经教了他们很多，但是Sam没能听进去多少。不像Dean。让Sam看一个引擎他是见山就是山见水就是水的，而Dean，他看到的是每一个零件每一处细节，看到森罗万象，又看到万法归一。

这辆Impala是世上唯一能把他们一家维系在一起的东西。它载过他们的父亲，载过他的兄长，也载着Sam度过了无数个惊恐的夜晚。当恶魔操纵着那辆巨型半挂车铁了心要粉碎他们一家时，在遭到猛烈撞击的暴虐一刻，是它坚固的金属之躯勉强救了他们一命。它是他们的逃生门，是他们的避风港，是他们的家…Sam甚至怀疑，它上面还附着Dean的一缕魂魄。

"呃…我帮得上啥么？"Sam觉得怪怪的。Impala是 _Dean_ 的车。但是他总不能在Dean忙着修复它—不不，是 _她_ ，的时候，就在一边闲逛。

Dean抬眼惊讶地看了看他，"让我，呃…"他起了个头，又别开视线，把手放在门把上，"让我先看一下再告诉你吧。"

他们打开各自的车门，两边都传出金属挤轧的噪音，然后又被他俩同时碰上。Dean的手指摸到引擎盖销子，松开它，抬起引擎盖把它支好。Sam更多的不是在看引擎，而是在看他哥。他哥迅速地扫视着，很清楚该检查什么又用不着去管哪里。Sam看到他的视线一顿，沮丧心痛得脸都皱了起来。

"对不起啊，美人儿，"他低声说，"真没料到这一出。"

"怎么啦？"

"看到这儿没？"

Dean指点给Sam看，而Sam只看到一坨零件，跟引擎盖下所有的零件看起来都差不多。Sam想要点头，最后还是只好困惑地耸起一边肩膀。没听到回答，Dean抬起头，迎上了Sam的视线。

Sam无奈地耸肩，"这年头，用的早就都是球轴承了呀，"他说，嘴角带起一个苦笑。

Dean摇摇头，从引擎盖下缩回来，轻轻盖好，"搞笑的，千面大侦探。"

 _(_ _译注：原文为_ _Fletch_ _，应该指的是同名电影，里面有雪佛兰追车场景。_ _)_

"你觉得这儿能搞到我们需要的东西不？"Sam问道，左手插进口袋里，别过头去看着身后这个静悄悄的加油站。

Dean耸耸肩，"希望吧，搞不到的话她就走不了啊。"

他们穿过无人的停车坪，走向油站小屋的玻璃门。Sam拉开门，Dean跨了进去。一根绳子系着的牛铃刚好悬在他头顶上，被门撞得当啷啷地响着。高高的柜台差不多都抵到了Dean的肩膀，后面看上去却不像有人。用不了几秒他们就把这个小屋看了个遍—没人。

"有人吗？"Dean喊道。

"一会儿就来。"柜台后面响起一道低沉粘湿的男声，听起来像肺痨似的。

Dean向Sam抛了个困惑的眼神，走到柜台跟前，攀着台面往上一撑，总算能趴在柜台上看到另一边了。只见他双眉一扬，迅速把自己推回来，跳回原地。

Sam好奇地往前走了一步，但当柜台后的人物现身的时候他几乎连退两步。那人得有7英尺高，身板有两个Sam那么阔。他的黑头发从额头上披下来，掩着眉毛，盖着宽宽的脸颊，蜷曲纠结，编成的小辫儿上还扎着五颜六色的橡皮筋。他的眼睛是浅灰色的，在周围斑斓色彩的掩映下几乎像是假的。

"要帮忙？"他问，然后屈起胳膊拿臂弯遮着嘴猛烈地咳嗽起来。

"是…"Dean一时说不出话来，努力想要掩饰这个巨汉带给他的显而易见的震惊。他把手插进口袋里，扬了扬下巴，又试了一次，"是啊。"

Sam索性就不敢开口，只是点点头。他奋力克制住自己想要躲到Dean身后去的孩子气的冲动。

"我们，呃，我们要找一个汽车配件，"Dean清了清嗓子继续说，"是一辆67年雪佛兰Impala上的。"

巨汉往一边偏了偏头。Sam立刻想起了发现频道上看到过的北美灰熊，就是它们马上就要用巨大的爪子把猎物给撕碎前的那一瞬—的样子。Sam大气儿都不敢喘地保持绝对静止，巴望着巨人不会留意到他。

"行呗，"巨人说，咳完之后他的声音听上去没那么粘湿了，"找的是啥？"

Dean开始解释的时候，Sam斗胆挪动视线去看着他哥。他总是很崇拜Dean这一点，无论是跟怎样的陌生人打交道，他总能一秒钟就化身最适合那个场合的那个人。他可以迷人，可以恐吓，可以把人们拉拢过来，也可以把他们打发走。尽管一开始他也被这个陌生人的身量给吓到，但现在他就像是一个机修工在跟另一个机修工聊天。他听上去就像他们的父亲，就像他们的一家之主。

巨人摇摇头，Sam把注意力挪回他们的对话上。"这种配件没什么订单的，"他的嗓音轰隆隆地，一只巨掌忧虑地扯着他纠结的大胡子，"得跟外头订。肯定得花上几天。"

几天。好几个24小时。在同一个地方。Sam几乎掩不住他的高兴，一个微笑飞快掠过他的面庞。

"我叫Kelly，"巨人又说，向Dean伸出他的巨掌。Sam眼看着Dean也伸出手去，他整只手连着手腕都被那巨掌吞没了。

"我是Dean。这是我弟弟Sam。"Dean朝着Sam的方向甩了甩头。

Kelly一边放开Dean的手，一边向Sam点头致意，Sam也点头回礼。

"要几天哦，呼。"Dean叹了口气。他收着下巴，从眼角瞥着Sam，Sam只能耸起一边肩膀回应。"我们得住下，有没有什么建议啊Kelly？"

Kelly摇头，"你们不会想要住这儿的，小伙子们。"

Dean挑起了一边眉毛，"我们好像也没得选哪，大哥。"

"你们能打电话通知谁来接吗？没？一个人都没？"Kelly的话里透着一丝绝望。

Sam舔舔嘴唇，觉得胸口发紧。这件事他一直不愿深想。人，他是有的。当初上斯坦福在Palo Alto认识的人里他随便想想都至少有七个能来接他，安顿他，只要他一个电话。但是，他们都不认识Dean，一个都不认识。而他的哥哥，一个人都没有。除非要把东一个西一个认识他们父亲的猎人也都算上。除了Sam，Dean已是孑然一身。岁月带走了他们年轻时结交的大多数朋友，而Meg带走了剩下的所有人。

"没有啊，哥们儿，就咱们兄弟俩。"Dean说着，他声线里的那一丝紧绷对Sam来说是昭然若揭的，但他伪装得如此专业，在其他任何人耳里听来都无迹可寻。

Kelly从兄弟俩身上移开视线，看向空荡荡的停车坪，看向那辆孤零零的Impala。他们等着，他犹豫着。当他看回他俩的时候，他眨着那双铁灰色的眼睛，叹了口气。

"我会尽量催那笔单子的，"他说，"你们俩可以去Maxine家，就在路顶头。"

"Maxine家。"Dean复述了一遍。

"就在Becket那家小馆子隔壁，不会错过的。就跟她说是Kelly让你们去的。"

Dean点点头，转身开步走。

"一定要跟她说是Kelly让你们去的！"Kelly在他们背后喊道，声音又一次透出绝望。

Sam回头的时候只觉得汗毛倒竖，但他还是点点头表示明白了。Kelly趴在柜台上，凝重地目送着他们。

"我们会的。"Sam向他保证。

"一定要。"巨人又叮嘱了一次，终于退回去，低头看着台面，好像那里写着个答案，能解释某个被他遗忘了的问题。

Sam跟在Dean身后走向Impala，得取出行李再锁好她。"好吧，这事儿各种层面上都透着古怪。"他低声咕哝，确定Kelly已经远得听不见了。

Dean一边打开后备箱一边抬头看他，眉头困惑地皱了起来，"什么意思？"

Sam朝着他哥不可置信地一甩头，"什么'什么意思'？你觉得这事儿不怪？"

Dean耸了耸肩，伸手去够暗格的机关，后备箱的假底弹了起来，露出底下的武器装备："不知道你在大惊小怪个什么劲儿，Sam。这是个很小的镇子，没有经典老车的配件存货，就这么回事。"

"你当真？"

Dean一边扭头看着Sam一边开始拾掇武器：两支锯短枪筒的霰弹枪，他自己那把长猎刀，盐弹，还有常规弹药。他把这些从后备箱里取出来递给Sam，而Sam则机械地接过来塞进他们的备用背包里。

"你他妈到底在说啥，Sam?" Dean的声音开始变得不耐烦了。

"你就没注意到那个Kelly有什么古怪吗？"

"你是说他比你还高这个事实之外？"

Sam摇摇头，气冲冲地用力地拉上武器背包的拉链，"对，除了那个。"

Dean关好假底，伸手提起自己的背包，等着Sam拿好他的，"那就没啦。"

"甚至他再三坚持要我们告诉那个Maxine是他让我们去的你都不觉得怪？"

"所以呢？"Dean盖上后备箱，"他不过是想确定她能把咱俩安顿好呗，有啥问题？"

Sam不敢置信地伸了伸下巴："他可叮嘱了不下三次…还有他一开始根本就不想让我们在这地方住下…所有这些你都觉得挺正常？"他一边伸手到车里去摸出他的笔记本电脑，一边依然死盯着Dean。

"你想怎么样啊，Sam？"Dean走向车前，打开司机那侧的车门把窗摇上去，一边示意Sam也照此办理，"一个月前呢，你逼着我承认我发现的案子是无中生有但最后事实上就是有，这会儿你又因为我看不到一个根本不存在的案子而大发雷霆？"

Sam眨巴着眼："Dean…"

"就…"Dean叹了口气，听起来都有他两倍岁数。他锁好车门，把钥匙放进口袋，然后把背包甩上肩，"就让我们先走到Maxine家成不？等Impala的配件一到，就一溜烟儿地绝尘而去—成不？"

 _（译注：最后一句的原文引了个西部片和西部城市的梗）_

他想着Sam那支断胳膊，又提起武器背包，就只留了Sam自己的包让他背。他转过身，开始慢慢走开去。他这个样子Sam看过太多次了。看着他懒懒地甩着腿迈出每一步；看着他双肩的姿态；看着他收着下巴，但不知怎么的还是能抬着头—永远保持警觉；看着他一手抓着自己的背包一手提着武器装备，那些沉重的枪械隔着包撞着他的腿又弹开。

Sam这一辈子都在看着他哥，而直到最近他才意识到自己其实从没好好看过他。不像现在这样。不像是用他如今打量他哥的眼光。

"你来还是不来啊Sam？"Dean扭头喊他，已经走出去一大段路了。

Sam小跑着追上去，跑到他哥身边才慢下来，迁就着Dean比他小一点点的步子，他迈开他的长腿。

www

 _就在路顶头。_ 走了一个多钟头之后，Dean怒气冲冲地想起这话。对，不就在路顶头么。 _一蹦，一跳，几步路的功夫…只要你是个巨人。_

整个过程当中Sam一句话没说，不过Dean能感觉到他的沉默造成的压力。Dean知道他弟弟想着法子要让他开口，让他同意，让他承认巨人Kelly的举动也叫他纳闷。可一旦他认了，他就不得不坦白—他之所以这么逃避猎魔，不停奔波，就为了能让Sam远离邪恶，远离任何有可能会…

"我们这是，呃，到了吧。"

Sam的声音打断了他的思绪，Dean暗暗感激。他弟弟越来越精于读懂他的表情，这让他很不舒服，也逼着他变得越来越善于掩饰自己。只是，有时候他实在是没力气戴上他的假面具。他抬眼看向地平线，惊讶地发现前方还真有一个镇子。一个看起来自打五十年代起就没再进化过的镇子。

这镇子的主干道有双车道的两倍宽，整群的牛都能轻松通过。车辆随意停放在商店门口，也没有计费器。人行道上有三三两两的行人，眼神萎靡，表情空白。他们走近主路，能看到路边建筑的窗户里有不少探头探脑的影子，但跟哥俩的视线一撞上，就飞快地放下了窗帘。

Dean皱起眉头，瞥了Sam一眼，他弟弟也是一脸的困惑。他跟着Sam的视线，扫过长长的街道，越过一排排的建筑。他扬起头，眨了眨眼，发现主路在尽头处略略爬升，而坡道顶端，居高临下地坐落着一座庞然大屋。至少高达五层楼，横亘两英亩，周围还附着毫无章法的扩建部分，木色深浅不一，窗户形状各异。

Dean正瞠视这一派混沌的建筑，忽然觉得有人在窥伺着自己，甚至感觉距离近到鼻息都喷上了他后脖颈。他猛一回头，却只看到更多漫步在人行道上的Wells镇镇民，有的驻足观望，大多表情焦虑。

Sam用胳膊肘捅了捅他，点点脑袋示意他看一座装了假门脸的大房子，褪了色的红字草草写着：Becket小馆。记起Kelly的指示，Dean看了看左右，果然隔壁就有一座稍小的建筑，招牌上是整洁的印刷体：Maxine客栈。

他往那个招牌一扬下巴，两人遂折向客栈。踏上通往两座建筑的木制人行道时，Dean有种挥之不去的感觉，仿佛他们正在走进一部老西部片里。把武器背包和右肩上的行李包换了换手，他跟Sam一样，环视了一下整条主街和两边稀稀拉拉的餐馆商店，一个交通标志都没见到。连个 _停车_ 标志都没有。

堪堪停在Maxine客栈门口，Dean忍不住还在左顾右盼。

"古怪。"Sam低语着。

Dean正了正肩膀，甩了甩头，制止自己没完没了地扫视这个时间冻结了的镇子："就是个小镇，没别的。"

Sam瞪着他。他深色的眼睛看起来太像他们的父亲，里面写满赤裸裸的怀疑："你这是在逗我？"

"得了。"Dean未置可否，径直走进客栈大门，有效地让Sam闭了嘴。

门厅里，前台坐着个办事员，白发、纤瘦，在那儿咕咕哝哝；而一位黑发妇人正在忙着刷干净窗帘。兄弟俩进门时，那两人同时停下了手边的活儿。Dean试着表现得见惯不怪，走向前台。

"你好。"他向前台的男子点头致意，而那人瞪着他的表情只能用满怀恐惧来形容。"我们，那啥，要个房间住几晚。"

办事员还在瞪着他。

Dean歪了歪脑袋："Kelly让我们来的。"

"来这儿？Kelly让你们来这儿？"

Dean点点头，感觉到Sam就贴在他背后，无声地大叫着 _我早说了吧_ ，揪着他早前的否认，就像猛禽炫耀着猎物的心脏。

"是啊老兄，他说Maxine这儿有地方让我们住。"Dean看向办事员的身后，像是在找Maxine本人。

"我就是Maxine。"黑发妇人说道，从窗边走向前台。

她的头发是刚硬虬曲的自来卷，看起来有阵子没好好梳理了，眼睛是熟悉的铁灰色，神色锐利得让Dean感觉要是跟她对视太久就会被片成一条条的。

Dean勾起嘴角作出个小小的微笑："Kelly说—"

"我才不信，"她厉声说，她的嗓音泄露了她对烟酒的喜好，"你们一下公路Kelly就把会你们打包踢走了。"

"为…为什么你们想要住这儿？"办事员结结巴巴地问，来来回回地看着Dean和Sam，"Casper镇也不远，或者Riverton，还有Cheyenne。"

Dean叹了口气："是啊，我们，唉，我们也知道。可你看，我们的车坏了，Kelly正在帮我们找配件，说是得要个几天才行。"Dean把视线转回Maxine，把普通微笑升级到极度迷人，俯身向前倚在台面上，"你看，不得已的话我想我们也能睡车里过几天，不过呢，要是记得没错，这时节，这地界，夜里可是够冷的。"

"那倒…"办事员嗫嚅着，他睁大了眼看向Maxine，"那倒是真的。"

Maxine眯细了眼："真的跟Kelly聊过，你们？"

"是的夫人，"Dean回答，"大个子，大胡子，五颜六色的一堆橡皮筋。"

"他让你们来这儿？"

"没错。"Dean眨眨眼，现在给微笑掺上一点腼腆，"说你这儿是镇上顶尖儿的，还说你会把我们安顿得好好的。"

面对Dean的微笑，Maxine的眼神果然柔和起来，"哈，镇上的客栈可 _只此一家_ ，那头大笨牛。"

Dean点了一下头："也对。那房间…怎么说？"

Maxine朝那个神经质的办事员摆摆头："Clancy，你来关照小伙子们。"

办事员抖着手，指背拂过面前挂着的一排铜钥匙："我们，呃，我们这儿不常，呃…有人光顾。"

Dean忽然感到Sam整个人静止了，仿佛呼吸都停顿了。他视线不离Clancy，但耳朵倾听着Sam的动静，想知道是什么造成了这种变化，"那你们怎么还能经营得下去？"

办事员受惊的蓝眼珠转向Maxine。Dean并没看漏她把他瞪回去的眼神。他往柜台对面探过身去，一副你知我知的样子凑近办事员。

"行了老兄，"他压低声音说，"你们这房子是坐在金矿上了还是怎么着？"他揶揄道，不曾想换来办事员满脸的惊恐表情，"哇，别紧张，"他说，缩回身子，隔空拍拍对方以示安抚，"说真的，我们只是要个房间而已，不会惹麻烦的，"他的视线从办事员投向Maxine，"车一修好，我们立马闪人。"

"Dean。"Sam悄声说。

隔了这么久Dean终于等到他弟弟出声了。他开始把注意力从Maxine身上移回Sam这边，这时，一道冷酷无机如水银的声音打破了现场的沉默，在他的背脊上掠过一阵恶寒。

"Clancy，你还想让客人们等下去？"

Clancy身后的房门口，一个仿佛是用黑暗本身做成的男人走了出来。他整个人就像是一团阴影，除了他的眼睛—那是跟Kelly和Maxine同样的银灰色。他极高，极瘦，穿着黑衬衫披着黑外套打着黑领带，一头黑发修得极短，胡子更是刮得干干净净。

他的鹰钩鼻在红唇上投下锋利的阴影，手指像蜘蛛似的攀在他身前的门框上。他审视着Dean的眼光带着从容不迫的冷静，顿时就让Dean寒毛直竖，警觉起来。他意识到就是这个男人导致了Sam刚才的变化。早在屋里其他三人注意到前，他弟弟就已经察觉了这个男人的到场。

"不…不是的，先生。"Clancy战战兢兢地赶快抓起一把钥匙，在柜台上一推，让它滑向Dean。

Dean一拍台面，扣下滑过来的钥匙："需要签个字什么的吗？"

"哦，需要的，"Clancy说，狂乱地扫视着桌子，"在这儿。"

他撕下几张表格递给Dean，Dean先是胡乱填了些假信息，在签名栏这儿顿住了。他瞥了瞥倚在门口的那团阴影，眯起了眼。那男人银色的眼睛落在他身上，镇定地掂量着他。Dean感觉背脊绷了起来，腹部也开始收缩，他知道这是自己在战斗迫近时肌肉的本能反应。没看Sam，依然盯着阴影男，他签下了他的名字。

 _他的_ 名字。

他搁笔时，阴影男开始往他们这边走来。Dean可以看清他惨白的肌肤，那几乎是透明的。他咬了咬牙。 _吸血鬼？_ 男人继续走着，安然穿过一道阳光，抓起Dean刚签完字的表格，举到眼前。

 _好吧，应该不是吸血鬼了，那就_ 。Dean想着。

"Winchester?"

Dean感觉Sam一步跨到了他身后，虽然没挨着他，但他弟弟在那儿就足够让他觉得安心。Dean往一边偏了偏头，等着下文。

"别说，还挺相称的。强大，有历史，既带来死亡与也赐予和平。"他的嗓音变得魅惑醇厚，看向Dean的时候眼睛深感兴趣地发着光。

Dean慢慢地眨了下眼，什么话也没说，同时小心地不让眼里流露一丝情绪，反正过去这几个月里这招他玩得越来越溜了。阴影男久久地凝视着他，终于下了个什么决心。

"我是Silas Wells,"他说，特意说出自己的姓氏，仿佛在玩味，"欢迎来到 _我的_ 镇子。"

Dean挑起一边眉毛，但依然保持沉默。

"Maxine，借一步？"Silas说着看向Maxine。在他冰冷的注视下，高个儿妇人仿佛缩了一圈儿。Silas继续冷冷看着Maxine，一边对Dean说："Clancy会带你们去房间，"他说，开始走回Clancy背后的那间房，他细长、惨白的手招了一招，示意Maxine跟上。当他终于走出视线，Dean觉得恶寒已渗入了骨髓，不得不忍住一个寒颤。

"带路吧，Clancy。"Dean细声说道，向办事员点点头，甚是同情这个被他那让人毛骨悚然的混蛋老板吓坏了的家伙。

"好。"Clancy含糊地回答，转身带着他们离开门厅，走进一条长长的过道。过道两边的照明看起来像是煤油灯，摇曳的火光牵着阴影在整条走道上舞动。终于来到他们的房间，他把铜钥匙插进锁眼一转，把门大大地推开后退下了。

Dean摇摇头，跟着Sam走进房，脚底一磕门把它碰上，然后把手里的两个包都扔到靠门的那张床上。Sam也在另一张床上放下了他的行李。Dean看着他两手支着后腰，瞪着行李袋，就好像比起他哥来行李袋还比较有可能会跟他说话。Dean严阵以待，几乎能触摸到从Sam身上席卷而来的紧张压力。

 _五，四，三，二…_

"你他妈搞什么，Dean？"Sam终于冲他发作了，"你是不是想告诉我 _那_ 还不算诡异？"

Dean耸耸一边肩膀，把武器袋放在床脚边，然后拉开他放衣服的行李包，试图从里面淘出几件还干净的衣服。他忽然很想要洗个热水澡；那股恶寒好像已经在他体内安营扎寨，无论如何挥之不去。

"各种意义上都不算。"他只回了这么一句。

"各种—你真这么想？Dean，那人…根本 _不正常_ 。是 _我们_ 所谓的那种不正常。你不认为我们应该调查一下吗？"

Dean没有应声。

"Dean！"Sam张开胳膊，又气又急。

"干吗，Sam？"Dean问，抓起他的灰色T恤和一条裤衩。他抬头看向Sam，透过Sam背后的窗户，他发现太阳已经开始西沉了。他有点惊讶，都没意识到已经这么晚了，也想起这一天来他俩都还没吃过东西。

"你到底见了鬼的是怎么回事？"Sam绷着脸，眼里含着忧虑。

Dean皱起眉："啥事都没啊我。"他开始往浴室走。

Sam往前一跨，把自己堵在Dean和他的目的地当中。咬了咬牙，Dean疲惫地退了一步好让自己能抬头看着Sam，同时放空眼神，绷紧下巴。

"干吗？"他叹气，嗓音听在自己耳朵里都那么死气沉沉，心里不由得退缩了一下，深知这比什么都容易激怒Sam。

"你根本就是在不管不顾…所有事！你不肯停下来，你睡不着觉，你也不猎魔。"Sam的左手握成了拳，右胳膊垂在身边，手指紧扣着石膏的边缘。

"那你不是应该开心才对么。"Dean说着，抬起他空洞的眼睛直视着Sam。

"什么？"

"我以为你说过…什么来着？—猎魔时我那德性整个就是 _吓死人_ 。"

Sam沮丧地抿了抿嘴："好吧，那跟完全逃避猎魔是两回事。"

Dean只是看向一边。

"你为什么就是…就是不肯跟我说说呢？"

Dean咬紧牙关，回头凝视着他弟弟的眼睛："没啥好说的，Sam。"

Sam龇了龇牙，怒气几乎按捺不住："他妈才怪。"

这一刻，Dean觉得彻底受够了。

他又退后一步，那姿态几乎是在挑衅，只要Sam敢上前一步，就给了他一个借口爆发。就算这对Sam说不过去，就算这对Sam不公平，他就是想要揍什么东西，想要狠狠伤害什么东西，因为他让自己被伤得这么深。他感觉到自己的手指死命攥着那些衣服。

"见鬼，Sam，"他从牙缝里吐出字眼，"你为什么他妈的就是不能随它去？"

Sam看上去几乎趾高气昂："因为我关心你，老哥。"

Dean眯细了眼："要是你真的关心我，你就随。它。去。"

"错，"Sam说，声音里渗进了苦涩，"那是 _你_ 才会干的事。"

Dean知道Sam气坏了，知道他沮丧，也知道他有时候会故意说些惹恼他的话。但这并不能阻止这句话给了他一记闷棍。他转过身，把手里的衣服砸回行李包里。他不再觉得恶寒了，也不需要热水澡了。他现在根本是燥热过头，一碰就着。他需要来一杯。一句话也没再对Sam说，他走向房门。

"你去哪儿？"Sam问道，听起来不止一点点担心。

"我得去喝一杯。"Dean拉开门，把钥匙往身后一抛，Sam在半空中猛地一把抓住。"不用等我。"

Sam还来不及抗议Dean已经关上了门，暗自希望Sam不会跟上来。他只是需要一点时间，需要透口气，把握好自己的情绪，重新戴上玩世不恭的假面具。门厅里已没人了，他穿过去走出门。门外，日光将尽，夜色未浓。Caleb曾把这个时辰称作"逢魔之刻"。当他们还是孩子的时候，这话把他们吓唬得咯咯傻笑，而当他们长大成人，这让他们提高警觉。

Dean朝着那座饰着假门脸，顶上的招牌是红色草书的Becket小馆走去。Caleb…他想起Meg是如何夺去他的生命，努力咽下泛上喉头的苦涩。每个人都离他而去了…无论他们可能有多想留下来，到最后每个人都会走…包括Sam。他无视脑中的千头万绪，抓住铸铁门把，拉开小馆的大门。

小馆里烟雾缭绕，灯光昏暗，热闹得让他暗吃一惊。他眨着眼环顾四周，把这个出乎意料的场面收入眼底。给这么一个地方起个小饭馆的名字绝对是混淆事实。这更像是个…酒吧间。吧台后装着巨大的菱格镜，台上的舞娘猛敲着一架走音跑调的破钢琴，后头还有两张台球桌—一应俱全。

Dean走到吧台前，一条腿甩过高脚凳坐下，黑靴子的后跟勾在凳子的黄铜横杠上。他往下一张，不出所料，左边不远处地上搁着一个痰盂。酒保走了过来，把一条白毛巾往肩上一甩。

"喝点什么？"

"啤酒。有什么就给我来什么。"Dean说着，打量着酒保虬曲的灰白须发，也注意到这人并没有看自己的眼睛。他看起来就像圣诞老人和灰熊亚当的结合体。

 _(_ _译注：《灰熊亚当的一生》是_ _74_ _年的一部西部片，_ _77~78_ _年间改编成剧集。主角—不是熊哦，是个大胡子。_ _)_

酒保垂下头："很快就来。"

Dean向他一颔首，转眼看向那面落地镜，开始暗中观察起酒吧间里的顾客来。他留意到， Maxine正在角落里跟一个和她差不多年纪的男子以及Clancy说着话。当他警觉的视线扫遍了整个酒吧间的顾客后，他发现有些事非常不对劲。

他想他一定是错得离谱，于是扭头越过自己的肩膀去看那些舞娘，但是…即使是她们，看起来…甚至更老。他竟是整个酒吧最年轻的一个，而且比其他人年轻了至少二十岁。

"别乱看，小子。"酒保压低了嗓子说。

"抱歉你说啥？"Dean吓了一跳，回过头来。

"人们会看到你在看他们。"

Dean眨着眼，耸起一边肩膀，撇嘴一笑："只是想熟悉一下地头。"

"这对你没好处，懂吗。你应该喝完你的啤酒，回Maxine家，然后明天就上Kelly那儿去。"

Dean眯起了眼睛，啜了一口啤酒，懒得问这人怎么知道他住哪儿的："得等我车的配件送到。"他说。

现在酒保的眼睛终于对上了他，Dean差点忍不住要发抖。那双浅棕色的眼睛里看不到一丁点希望，Dean竟只能别开自己的视线。

"明天你是等不到的，你自己想别的办法把车开走。"酒保说完，转身走回吧台另一边去伺候别人了。

Dean看着他的背影摇了摇头。 _该死的_ ，他暗自叹息，继续一口一口啜着他的酒，遵照指示垂下视线，尽管这跟他的本能一百个不对付。他颈后寒毛直竖，胃里纠结发沉。这个镇子上有一些什么事—Winchester家养兵千日用于应付的一些事—正在发生，而他则在有意地置若罔闻…为了Sam。

恰在此时，Sam的声音打断了他的思绪。

"1962年。"他说，声音低沉，几乎没贴上Dean的右耳。

Dean抬起眼，与Sam的视线在面前的镜中相遇。他一言不发，只是抿着他的酒，看着他兄弟。

"你出门之后我做了些调查。新闻报道啊，历史记录啊，法律文件什么的。所有一切，都停在了1962年。"

Dean依然保持沉默。如果他开口，就没法再跟Sam唱反调，但他一定得让Sam置身事外才行…无论是什么事。他必须保证他的安全。必须拯救他。 _小心照看_ _Sammy_ _…别的都不重要…要是你知道你父亲现在在哪儿你就不会回绝我的条件了…你们_ _Winchester_ _家父子就会重聚一堂…别害怕，_ _Dean_ _…_

"嘿，Dean。"Sam的手搭在他肩上，稳住了他。

直到这一刻他才意识到自己刚才闭上了眼睛，他的酒杯滑出掌握，重重地顿在吧台上，一阵突如其来的晕眩飞快地掠过了他。

"你还好吧，老哥？"

Dean舔舔嘴唇，点了点头。

"你确定？你看起来好像…"Sam没把话说完。

Dean察觉到他弟弟紧盯着自己侧脸的视线，浅浅吸了口气，看着镜子里的Sam。Sam垂下手，在镜中迎上他的眼睛。

"你还想要我找更多资料？我就会找到更多。"Sam轻声说，"你想要证明？我会找到证明。但是我们不能就这么当没看见，Dean。"

Dean垂下了眼睛，"Sam，"他说，又一次听到自己声音里掺着的绝望，还有疲累，"听着，Sam。别那么紧张，好不好？"

Sam根本是整个人都在辐射出紧张的能量。Dean看得出来，他是拼命想要引起Dean的重视，对这次猎魔行动，Sam是如此热心，早就跃跃欲试了。

"这地方要出事，老哥。"他恶狠狠地低声说。

Dean发现酒保往他们这儿瞟了一眼，马上警惕地绷紧了肌肉。他得让Sam闭嘴，不然肯定得跟这些当地人惹出麻烦。

"伙计，来杯啤酒，吃点东西，就先… _放松一下_ ，行不？"

Dean先瞧了瞧酒保，再把视线转回Sam，总算看到他弟弟眼睛微微一亮，掠过了一丝领悟。他的表情无声地问着 _你明白我意思？你支持我？_

Dean慢慢眨了下眼，垂下视线。等Sam把自己瘦长的身子撂在他右边的吧凳上后，Dean才重新面对他，迎着Sam恳求的目光，点了点头。

 _我支持你。从没离弃过。_

"要办这个案子，情报还不够，"他的声音几不可闻，只有Sam能听见，"我去打一局搞点出来。"他瞄一眼紧后头的台球桌。

Sam扭头瞅了眼，点点头，又回头看着Dean，"嗯，行。不过只要情报，伙计。别搞钱。"

看到Sam这个第一反应，Dean大大摊开两手，懒洋洋一笑："嘿，这可是你哥我。"

"可不，担心的就是这个。"Sam摇摇头，也微笑起来，同时示意酒保给他来一杯啤酒。

Dean站起身，拍拍Sam的肩膀："别担心Sammy，我不会让他们太难看的。"

他留下一脸怀疑的Sam，穿过酒吧往台球桌走去。来到第一张桌前，他从墙边架上的一排台球杆里取出一支。

"你不该这么做，小子。"一个玩家说道，边俯身瞄准。

"哦？"Dean应道，手指握住球杆握把。

"你该做的，是赶紧带着你兄弟离开这儿。"

"是吗？"Dean挑着眉毛故作惊讶，不顾事实上这话正说到了他心里，"可你猜怎么着，我认为我应该先友好地玩上一局。"

"这局里没人能赢。"那人说着，干净利落地把9号球一击落袋，然后直起身来看着Dean。

望进这人的蓝眼睛，Dean看到了跟酒保眼里一模一样的赤裸裸的无望，不由得胸口一紧。整个镇子仿佛正在被慢慢地勒死，而这里的人们却无力逃离，或制止。他们就那么坐视着自己的末日到来。 _对，正是如此_ ，Dean领悟到，这人的眼里有着死刑犯的表情。

Dean眼神机警，但给了那人一个轻松的微笑，"这我倒不知道，老兄。玩儿么，不总是要分输赢的，懂吧？"

那人松了松手，让球杆顺着掌心滑下去，橐地一声敲在木地板上，绕过球桌向Dean走来。Dean感觉自己绷紧了肩，但岿然不动。眼角的余光里，他看到其他的玩家纷纷站直了身体，转向这边，观望着。

"总是得赢才行，"那人边说边把Dean从头看到脚，那视线惹得Dean毛了起来，准备好要干上一架了。"尤其是你没东西可输的时候。"

Dean扬起下巴，视线从这个步步逼近的家伙身上投向另外那三个玩家，他们也开始慢慢上前了："原来是这样？"

那人点了下头："警告过你了。已经跟你说你该走了，但你还赖在这儿。"

"我的错。"Dean说着，迈开步子去把球杆插回架上。

"朋友，要是他来了，"那人飞快地扫了一眼球桌对面那个玩家，又看回Dean，"要是他来了，这就会是你犯的最后一个错了。"

"说的谁？"Dean明知故问，当然早就知道扼着这个镇子咽喉的那双冷酷惨白的手是谁的。

"这儿有什么问题吗，先生们？"Dean身后传来一道人声， 而那四个正逼近他的男人眼看着全都吓呆了。

Dean微微旋过身去，一时间想着不知Sam在哪儿，有没有看到局势的发展，然后就对上了身后不远处那双铁灰色的眼珠。依然像是一片阴影，唯一浮现出来的，是他的脸和手。他冷静地眨着眼，望着Dean，并不去看桌边的其他人。

"不过是有人硬要做我们这桌上的第五个，Silas。"先前跟Dean对话的那人回答，声音微弱，死气沉沉。

"四是个完美的数字，"Silas低喃着，依然看定Dean，"你不同意？"

Dean绷紧下巴，耸了耸一边肩膀，双眼不离Silas但仍然留意着四人组的动向："我个人更偏爱八。"

"有意思，"Silas说，眼神强硬起来，"有意思，你居然 _不_ 同意 _。_ "

Dean挑起一边眉毛："我天生不合群。" _特别是不合你丫个僵尸吸血鬼怪胎的群。_

他就是忍不住。这人的呼吸几乎能把空气都染黑。作为人类，他拥有一切为Dean所厌恶的特质：控制狂、不可理喻、傲慢自大。

"你这是在找死，Dean Winchester。"Silas说道，看着Dean挑起的眉毛。

Dean很不喜欢这个湿滑的声音说出自己的名字，他收起下巴，"谁都这么说。"

"那好，"Silas的唇线扭曲成一个冷酷的微笑，"你们知道该怎么办，先生们。总不能让人随随便便闯进来坏了镇上的规矩，是不是？"

他瞥了一眼球桌边领头的那个家伙，恶寒顿时又掠过Dean全身。他眨了眨眼，Silas已经不见了，又融进了阴影里，就像从来没出现过。

Dean慢慢转回身 ，面对着球桌四人组，假笑了一下。有那么一个瞬间，在离得最近的那人眼里他甚至看到了一丝迹近抱歉的神色，但转眼就被盲目的服从和迁怒冲得一干二净。

Dean一转松松握在左手的球杆，改用双手握紧，在那帮家伙愤怒绝望地一拥而上之前只来得及吸了口气就立刻半蹲下来，都没机会开口叫Sam过来。他先得全神贯注地保住小命。

他用自己的球杆架住了对手攻来的第一杆，但他们人多势众，汹汹而来，第二杆砸到他背上断成了两截，也把他一举砸得跪了下来，疼得透不上气来。形势不利，Dean只能像握球棒似的握着自己的球杆，向上猛地一挥，一杆子抽在领头那人的太阳穴上，放倒了他。

背后的一股冲击力撞得他失去了平衡，重重地侧身倒地，球杆脱手飞了出去。另一支球杆的重击命中了他的左臂，第三下击中他侧腹时他正忙着翻身避开某个袭击者，撞上了另一人的腿，把那人绊倒在地。

刹那间Dean已翻身跃起，跨坐在那人身上，挥拳猛击这个陌生人的脸，直到那人无法再继续抵抗。此时他终于留意到上方传来的嘈杂，他趴在被自己揍翻在地的两具躯体间抬头一看，原来是Sam。

只见他弟弟死攥着一人的衬衫领口，扭得如此之紧，那人吸不进气，脸都憋紫了，只会绝望地挠着Sam的手。Sam一闪避开第四个人的球杆，又险险乎躲过随后的一击，球杆贴着他的太阳穴掠了过去。Dean站起身来，从后边抓住那人的球杆一把夺了过来，不顾关节的青肿，抡起一拳揍上那人惊讶的脸。那人倒了下去，瘫在他的朋友们身边。

Sam松开手里快被他捏死的那人的领口，那人刚挣扎着吸了口气，Sam的左拳已抡到他眼跟前，勉强刹住势头，吓得他立刻举手投降，连连后退。Sam抬眼去看Dean，两个人都喘得上气不接下气。

"都说我不会让他们太难看的啦。"Dean喘息着说，身子摇晃着，只觉得身上挨的每一下和每一处青肿都在那猛刷存在感。

Sam摇着头走向他："真是去哪儿都不能带着你，"他埋怨着，一只手放到Dean肩上，把他转向门口，"我们走吧，老兄，我扶着，保证你还能走直线。"

Dean感激地点点头，开始向前挪去，第一次注意到酒吧里所有的活动都已经停止了。走过舞台时，他看到舞娘们木呆呆地站着，就抛了个灿烂的笑容给她们，其中一个还真的还了个微笑，让他轻笑起来。就算是在这个将死的小镇，Winchester家的魅力一样有用武之地。搞不好他也不像自己有时候担心的那样不济。

"嘿，Sam？"到门口的时候他低声说。Sam搭在他肩上的手巧妙地确保着他不会把自己撞进墙里。

"怎么？"

"我想这镇上是有些古怪。"他说。

听着Sam被他气到发出咒骂，Dean微笑起来。他推开门，两人走了出去。夜色已经完全降临了，白昼退出了舞台，让位于群星的合唱。

他们在星光的引领下走向不远处的客栈。到了他们的房间，Dean疲惫地倚在门边墙上煤气灯飘摇的火光下，等Sam开锁。门一打开，他拿一边肩膀顶着门框把自己滚进门内，然后跌跌撞撞地摸到床，一把将行李推下地，脸朝下扑倒在床罩上。

"Dean。"Sam边关上门边叫他。

Dean没理他。他的背好疼，肩膀痛得要死，手好像要烧起来，侧腹更是一抽一抽的。而且他好冷，由内而外地冷。

"Dean，你不能就这么睡。"Sam继续说，用膝盖轻轻推了推Dean还穿着靴子的脚，"得检查一下你的伤势，确保没哪儿断了什么的。"

"哪儿都没断。"Dean把嘴压进了毯子里，含含糊糊地咕哝着。他不想动弹，也不想睁眼。单单只是保持呼吸好像就已经是丰功伟绩了。

"Dean。"Sam又叫了一声。

"哦，看在上帝份上，Sam。"Dean恼火地说，小心翼翼地翻身仰躺，几乎无法压下呻吟，"我。很。好。"

"我 _亲眼看见_ 那个家伙用他的台球杆打了你，老哥，"Sam挑起一条眉毛。"你不可能'很好'。"

 _是三个家伙，三支台球杆…_

Dean知道这一仗他又赢不了。他那套 _大哥说的总没错_ 的连胜纪录已摇摇欲坠，地位不保。他眨眨眼，看着站在的床脚边的Sam。而Sam正一个膝盖贴着Dean脚上的靴子，也眨巴着眼瞪着他。

"得得得，"Dean发着牢骚，慢慢把自己撑起来，忍不住痛得发出低低的呻吟。 _该死的_ 背太疼了。"不过哪儿都没断。"

他挣出自己的外套，剥下长袖衬衫，丢到地板上。胳膊上，台球杆抽出来的一条暗影爬出短袖T恤的袖口，他知道这伤不到早上就会淤起来了。深吸一口气，他抬起没受伤的胳膊探到背后，从肩胛之间抓住T恤从头顶扯了下来。

扔下T恤时，他听见Sam同情地抽了口冷气。他咬牙振作，让他弟弟检查他的背，感觉到Sam的手指按压着每一根肋骨，确认是否完好无损。为了分散注意力，Dean放纵自己的思绪，回想起Sam刚到酒吧时说的那些话，想起这个镇子是那么的…那么苍老。就他所见，镇上最年轻的也都快五十了。还有车的款式和造型，客栈走道里的煤气灯，最后还有，Silas—

"该死的，Sam！轻点！"Sam的手指直直戳到了他受伤的肌肤，他一时间疼得喘不上气来。

"还真是哪儿都没断，不过你明天肯定得哪儿都很疼。"Sam直起身来说道。

Dean怒视着他："你刚是故意的。"他指控道，看着Sam在床上坐下，一耸肩脱下外套。

"啥？"Sam无辜地反问，但眼神出卖了他。

"我都承认这儿有古怪了，你该开心了才对，而不是折磨我。"Dean蹬掉靴子，甩开牛仔裤，把毯子往身上一拉，只穿着裤衩缩进了被窝，让凉爽的棉织物抚慰伤痕累累的肌肤。

"那你之前为什么非要作对呢？"

Dean把脑袋沉进枕头里，肚子又轰鸣起来，提醒了他这一整天里唯一下肚的营养成分来自那一品脱啤酒。他不理会自己的肚子，把视线转向在对面床上正襟危坐等他回答的Sam。

Dean叹口气，他要说啥才能让他弟弟满意呢？说啥才能终结所有问题，哪怕只是暂时的，只是一小会儿？

"我不知道，老弟，我就是…你想，我们到底能躲过几劫呢？"

Sam眯起眼，困惑地歪了歪头："Dean，以前那可是你…现在也还是你，一直在告诉我说，这就是我们的 _工作_ 。"

Dean又叹了口气，抬起胳膊遮住了眼睛："我知道，是我说的没错。但是…" _只要一次，_ _Sam_ _…只要走错一步，选错一回…我就会失去…我会失去你…_

Dean感觉到Sam在屏息以待，但什么话也没说。最后，Sam看起来终于决定暂时放他一马，伸手关掉了Dean的床头灯站了起来。Dean忍不住无声地长出了一口气。

"尽量睡一会儿吧，老哥，"Sam俯视着Dean，"早上还有活儿等着呢…要是Impala的配件还没到的话。"

Dean看着Sam，眨了下眼，感觉眼皮缓缓阖了起来。他很少能切实感受到自己沉入睡眠。他向来睡得不沉，睡眠对他来说不过是感知力的切换罢了。但是今晚，他的确感受到了伴随着意识丧失而来的那种沉沦，那种失重，那种漂浮。

www

噩梦似乎立刻缠上了他，尽管事实上已经过去了好几个小时，足够Sam离开房间，去街对面的小店里买了些三明治，又回来查了些关于怀俄明州Wells镇的线索，最后爬上床，试着让累了一天的身体进入休眠。

 _我想我是遇到车祸了…我得找到我爸和我弟弟…_

 _那就是你的行为方式…把所有的痛苦都掩盖起来…把真相也掩盖起来…_

所有的影像互不连贯，暧昧不清，所有话语的音量也忽大忽小，就像有人用手遮着话筒，想用支离破碎的歌谣折磨他。

 _我不会猎杀这个恶魔…除非我们确定_ _Dean_ _会没事…_

 _你以为怨灵是怎么产生的…_

他们不需要 _你…不像你那么需要他们…_

他看见他父亲，看见Sam；他感到疼痛，感到困惑；他看见一个黑发的女孩有着一双黄眼，又看见另一个黑发女子却长着一双红眼。

你做了这一切 _…而且你从不抱怨…一次都没…_

 _这是我造的虚拟世界…我能让你看我想让你看的东西…_

 _我是如此地为你骄傲…_

他试图挪动，试图呼吸，试图挣扎脱困，但他被死死钉在墙上，被喉咙里一根火烧火燎的呼吸管困在床上，他背靠着木塔的柱子，他站在恶魔陷阱下。

 _今天是你的幸运日，小子…_

 _你痛不欲生，毕竟，你是那么那么爱他…_

 _这是荣耀之死…_

他知道将会发生什么，他能看得到。在他的梦里，他都记得。他认识黄色眼睛的女孩，也记得萦绕在十字路口的密语。

猎杀这个恶魔是最重要的，比我重要，比任何事重要…

 _每天你醒来的第一个念头就是，我没法再这么活下去了…_

 _不该是你来安慰我"没事的"，本该是我安慰你才对…_

 _能跟你说上话太好了，你不在一切都不一样了…_

 _要是你知道你父亲现在在哪儿你就不会回绝我的条件了…_

他知道当他醒来这些记忆就会消失，他知道他现在就得在梦里阻止一切。但太疼了，实在太疼了。他觉得肺已被压扁，他觉得好像有什么东西掘开了他的胸膛，复仇的利爪正撕扯着他的心脏。

 _全都是你的错…_

 _Dean_ _就快死了，而你倒有了个计划…_

 _你照看着_ _Sammy_ _，你照顾着我…_

 _我能把他带回来，毫发无伤…你们能一起过上长长的整整的十年…_

 _你并不是第一个被我从战场上带走的战士…_

 _我想你是在这儿，如果你在，别因为这个笑话我，好吗…_

就要来了。他知道接下来会发生什么，他知道…

 _你不能做些什么吗…你甚至不能说些什么吗…_

 _别害怕，_ _Dean_ _…_

 _我已经付出了我所拥有的一切…_

 _不，长官…不是比任何事都重要…_

他不想要知道真相，他不想再一次眼睁睁地看着，听着他父亲在那个他无法想象的地狱里发出无声的尖叫。但是他无能为力，他无法动弹，无法抵挡被迫看着、听着、理解着的这一切带来的痛苦。当攥住他心脏的手指越收越紧，他惨叫起来，用尽一切去对抗那巨大的痛苦，终于，他挣扎着探出手去，握住了他父亲的手腕，而那双手中躺着他还在搏动的心脏。

"别…！"

www

隔壁铺上那饱受折磨的声音把Sam拖出了睡眠，他又一次看着他哥在梦中挣扎。他想去唤醒他，制止这一切，然而他做不到。他没法忍受去面对他哥眼里那种被掠夺一空的神色。曾经，那双眼睛总能让他踏实下来，陪他度过生命中最糟糕的那些时刻：伤痛时陪着他，心碎时陪着他，失落时陪着他，绝望时也陪着他。而现在…当他哥独自对抗着那股无法驱逐的力量时，他只能诅咒着自己，无能为力地看着。

这一次，当Dean猛地伸出手坐起身，Sam静静地待在黑暗里，闭着眼睛，保持呼吸从容而平稳。他听得到Dean颤抖的呼吸，知道他正努力回到现实。他听得到他慢慢靠回枕头时发出微弱的呻吟，他试着重新入睡时悉悉索索地轻扯着床单。听到Dean的呼吸终于再一次平稳下来，Sam才侧过头去，看着他哥沉静的身影。

Dean俯卧着，一只手放在枕头下，另一条胳膊扭成一个奇怪的角度搁在背上。在Sam看来，他好像时刻准备着要抓住背后的什么鬼祟玩意儿。Sam实在无法理解他怎么永远都不能放松下来。

他看着微弱的星光在Dean的轮廓上舞动，强迫自己跟上他哥呼吸的节奏。不出几分钟，他睡着了。

再一次醒来时Sam听见了浴室的水声，眨了眨惺忪睡眼，他看了下表：6:07。这也太早了，即使是对他而言。接着他意识到他竟然熟睡了整晚，一夜无梦。Sam对自己做了个鬼脸，毕竟这阵子Dean才是在 "噩梦市场"占据了一席之地的人。他听到水声停了下来，于是用掌根揉揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，一边坐起来，看着浴室的门。Dean带着一大团蒸汽走了出来，腰间围着蓝色的旅馆浴巾，胸和肩上还淌着水滴。

"差不多也该醒了，小公主。"一晚没开口，他的嗓子沙沙的。

他轻快地走到自己床边，背对着Sam翻找着行李包。看着那道从他哥左臂斜跨了整个背部直抵右胯的巨大青肿伤痕，Sam忍不住嘴角一抽。

"伙计，你的背…"他嗓子发紧。

Dean没回头看他，只是单肩耸了一耸，一边解开毛巾一边一气呵成地穿好了衣服，动作流畅高效，就跟他做其它任何一件必须做的事一样。

"感觉倒没看起来那么糟，"他说，拉好行李背包，然后用他带着淤青的胳膊僵硬地去够武器背包，"要是你要去冲个澡，就赶紧去。"

"你赶时间？"

这一回Dean倒是扭头看他了："说他妈对了，"他挑起一边眉毛，"你可是千方百计地想说服我我们现在困在了怀俄明州的 _怪事_ 镇。所以，我们得快点把它变成 _不怪_ 镇。"

Sam微笑着跳下了床："我昨晚找到了一些东西。"他边走向浴室边说。

"是吗，"Dean穿过房间去取Sam放在角落小桌上的面包片和花生酱，一边应道，"早上我见着了这个。"

Sam在浴室门口停了下来。 _早上_ ？"你起来了多久？"

Dean耸耸肩，把半个三明治填进嘴里吧唧吧唧嚼了起来，"有一会儿了，"他含着满嘴花生酱说，"赶紧地，老弟。等你的这功夫这镇子又不会自己变正常起来。"

Sam又瞪了他一会儿，看着他把剩下一半三明治也填下肚。他看起来很正常。他看起来很好。但有什么东西…躲在他的眼睛里。

"Sam！"

Sam眨眨眼："啥？"

"不许那样儿瞪着我，伙计。"Dean说完仰脖灌了一大口水。

Sam晃晃脑袋，缩进浴室里，一边不由自主地咕哝了一句"对不起"。

"你买这些回来的地方有咖啡吗？"

"没。"Sam回答。

他强按下咖啡两字诱发的颤抖。他从没告诉过Dean，但他知道自己一时半会儿是没法喝咖啡的了。那香味，会勾起那天的记忆，那天，他父亲静静地躺在医院的地板上。

"而且我想这阵子Becket小馆也不会欢迎我们去。"他边关门边继续说。

"也是。"Dean回他。

隔着浴室的门，Sam都能想见Dean微笑的样子。他摇摇头。那些家伙搞不好会杀了Dean，但他最后还是全身而退，笑傲群雄。冲完了澡，Sam回到卧室，发现Dean正盯着他的笔记本电脑看。他眨了眨眼，深知Dean并不是喜欢案头调查的那种人，那是Sam的分内事。

"你谁？对我哥施了什么法？"

Dean扮了个鬼脸："闭嘴，"他嘟囔，"你想他是会个僵尸吗？"

"谁是个僵尸？"Sam走到床边，扯出件蓝底上印着灰狗的T恤，一件长袖白衬衫，还有他眼下能接受的最干净的一条牛仔裤。

 _真得找时间上洗衣房了…_

"Silas啊。"Dean说完又喝了一口水。

"就是昨晚上吩咐狗腿子们把你揍个半死的那个Silas？"

"就他没错。"

"好吧，嗯，我想不是僵尸…这儿看不出来有啥不洁之地，"Sam边穿好衣服边说，然后过去拿他自己那份花生酱三明治早餐，"要不是吸血鬼？"

Dean摇摇头，把笔记本屏幕上的页面往下拉："考虑过那个了。"

"他肯定不是人类？"Sam想要确认，想要知道Dean是否也和他一样，感受到了那人散发的那种恶寒。

Dean挑起一边眉毛瞥了眼Sam："你是当真还在怀疑，老弟？"

Sam摇头："没啦，就那么一说。"他在Dean对面坐下，把昨晚潦草做了些笔记的那叠纸拉过来，一边往嘴里塞了一口三明治。

Dean用下巴指了指那叠纸："你可抄了不少关于1962年的资料下来。"

Sam三口两口吞下三明治，点点头，把本子翻到空白的页面上："想整条时间线出来。"他一嘴的花生酱，边说边在纸上画了条线，起点标上1900。

"所以…"Dean斜眼瞥着屏幕，"可以这么说，怀俄明州Wells镇也曾经繁荣昌盛，直到有什么人带着自己那套过来开始管事，接手了所有生意，还在坡顶上造了那么栋吓死人的怪房子。"

"听起来挺耳熟？"Sam问，看着Dean慢慢摇着他的头。

"是啊，就像每一部我看过的要命的西部片。"Dean嘀咕着，继续往下拉。"伙计…"

"啥？"Sam停下笔抬起头。

"你绝对不会信的。"Dean眉毛都抬起来了。

"赌一毛钱。"Sam说，笔搭着自己的石膏胳膊。

"Wells镇以前不叫这个名字。"Dean说，飞快地瞥了眼Sam又回到屏幕继续看下去。

"再说一次？"

"1957年之前，这儿叫做'甜水'镇，直到…"Dean顿了顿，脑袋往边上一侧，好像是听到了什么声音。

"直到…啥？"Sam追问。

"直到Silas Wells来到镇上。"Dear挑起眉毛。

"嗯哼。"Sam把脑袋往后一靠，消化着新情报。

"这儿写着，他和他老婆，呃…叫做Jenny的，生下一对双胞胎之后不久就搬这儿来了。还有…哦，赞，Silas继承了好大一笔钱。"他瞥了眼旁边，眉头又皱了起来，然后继续："有祖辈去世了吧，显然。他痴迷于控制与权力，造了那栋'见鬼山庄'，买下了镇上所有的产业。"Dean紧皱起眉头扭头看着背后，"到底 _什么_ 玩意儿？"

"什么什么玩意儿？"

"你没听见？"

Sam摇头："啥？"

"那种…摩擦声。"Dean转回头来，伸手扶着屏幕上缘把电脑挪向自己，"听起来就像是…"他瞪大了眼睛。

Sam眨巴着眼，有点被Dean通常警觉镇定的脸上那震惊的表情吓到了。他顺着Dean的视线低头看向桌上的那叠纸，再看到自己…他自己握着笔的右手正在纸面上移动着，另一支胳膊上的石膏则被带动着擦着纸发出细微而粗哑的声音。

Sam倒抽一口气，使劲一甩手，但竟然没法把笔甩掉。他又甩了一次，Dean探手过来把笔从他手里扯了出去。一从这诡异的状态里解脱出来，Sam就跳了起来，把椅子都撞倒了。

"伙计，那什么鬼！"他喘息着，用左手抱住自己的右手。

"你没事吧？"Dean边问边把笔丢进废纸篓，怕接着就轮到他的手被控制了似的。

"我不…我甚至都没任何感觉，老兄，"Sam惊恐地瞪着自己的手。他看了眼Dean担心的表情，又看回自己的手，再看到那张纸，"我甚至都不知道…"他开始用力做深呼吸，徒劳地安抚着狂跳的心脏。

"放松，Sam，放松一点，"Dean边说边慢慢站起身，手隔空轻拍着。他往前走了一步，抓住Sam的上臂，领着他转过身在床上坐下。

"Dean，我—我不…"

"先别紧张，"Dean说，"我们以前也见过这阵仗的，对吧？"他在Sam面前蹲下来，迫使Sam垂下视线，看着他的眼睛。

"我们见过？"在Dean镇定安稳的凝视中，Sam觉得胸中的惊悸开始平复下来。

"自动书写嘛不就是。"Dean说完，抿起了唇。

"可是，Dean，"Sam摇摇头，"那通常是因为那人有…紧张症，或者在做白日梦，或者…别的什么毛病。"

"好吧，我们先看看你到底通了什么灵吧，小神婆。"Dean拍拍Sam的膝盖让他安心，然后站起身来。他转身走到桌边，伸手去够那叠纸。

 _（译注："神婆_ _"_ _的原文其实是_ _Zelda_ _，然而实在查不到是什么梗_ _…_ _应该不会是塞尔达传说吧？）_

Sam紧盯着他哥的脸，指望能看到放心的神色，然而，他却看到了惊骇。"Dean？"

Dean喉头抽搐了好一会儿，Sam几乎担心他哥会把刚吃的三个花生酱三明治吐出来。

"Dean，那上头写的啥？"

"Sam，"Dean的声音细薄紧绷，"我昨晚是不是说了什么？"

"你什么意思？"

"我睡着的时候。"Dean盯着纸没抬眼，手就那么探着，仿佛冻在了半空中。

"没啊。"Sam摇摇头，垂下被护着的右手站了起来，"没，老兄，啥也没说。"

"但我知道…我知道我做了梦。"Dean的声音很轻，依然没有看Sam。

Sam走近一些，看着他哥腮上的肌肉跳动着。自从那些噩梦开始以来，这是Dean第一次开口承认…也承认了他知道Sam也心知肚明。

"嗯，"Sam轻声说，"你做了梦。差不多每晚都做…怎么了？"

Dean没回答。Sam低头看去。纸上潦草的字迹显然不是Sam的，歪歪扭扭地只有一句话： _全是你的错_ 。但这句话被写了一遍又一遍又一遍又一遍…直到爬满了整张纸。

Sam看了一会儿他哥，又看了一会儿那纸："Dean，跟我说说你那些梦吧。"他边说边又端详了一遍那潦草的字迹。

"我没法…"Dean几乎是在耳语，他的手依然凝固在半空，他的眼依然锁死在那个句子上。

"没事的—"

"不是的，老弟，"Dean说着。Sam抬起眼，看向他哥苍白的脸，"我没办法。我不记得了。"

Sam皱起了眉："那为什么你会说…"

他眼看着Dean的手开始颤抖，Sam正要伸出手去，去给他兄弟一些支撑，一些平衡，但Dean已经缩回手去，紧紧地握成拳，颤抖着垂在了身侧。他深吸一口气，从桌边退开一步，这才抬眼看着Sam。而Sam面对着他眼里的空洞，只觉得心口一阵冰凉。这正是他每晚都力图回避的那种眼神。

"我只记得一些片断，"Dean说，"也只是有的时候。但那些话，"他往那张纸一撇头，"是十字路恶魔说的。"

Sam吞了口气："哦。"

那么Dean梦到的是十字路恶魔了…Sam也怀疑过，但他知道这只是冰山一角。还在Bobby家的时候Dean已经开始受噩梦折磨了。Sam知道，让Dean无法安睡的一定远不止是确认了父亲的换命交易。

Dean背过身去，穿过房间，胳膊盘在胸前。他开始踱步，来八步，去八步，绕着房间。Sam慢慢在桌边Dean的位子上坐下，观望着，等待着。

"那么，我们现在要对付的是个啥呢？"

Sam吸口气："怨灵？"

"一个知道十字路恶魔跟我说了些啥的怨灵？"

Sam耸了耸一边肩膀："有可能…可能它有什么路子能看到我们…看到你。"

Dean咬了咬下唇："哼，真是个让人愉快的想法。"

"我还在想别的可能，不过老兄…灵魂常常是通过自动书写来跟阳间沟通，来告诉人世一些什么事的，对吧？"

"是吧。所以呢？"

"所以，说不定这个灵是要告诉 _我们_ 它能惹毛我们？"

Dean停止了踱步："好吧，听上去各种不对劲。"

"谁说不是呢。"

"它干吗费这事？"

"有可能，"Sam看着电脑屏幕，之前Dean调出来的一则新闻吸引了他的注意，那是关于坡顶大屋的建设的，"有可能它受到了威胁…"他说，把那篇文章继续往下拉。

"然后？"没听到下文，Dean问道。

"你也注意到这儿的人就没一个比我们还年轻的了，对吧Dean？"

Dean点点头转向Sam，两腿略略撑开，就像在等着迎面一击。尽管他都没有走近桌子，Sam想着，伸手假装随意地翻着昨晚做的笔记，把那张纸给盖在下面。Dean还站在原地，但他的站姿多少放松了一点。

"好吧，你想不想知道1962年出了什么事？"

"我猜是老Silas是把自己毁了。"Dean喃喃低语。

Sam一偏头："只不过，他是要毁了整个镇子。这儿写着—他召开了一个镇民会议，因为镇上的人竟敢以为不依靠他的，呃，影响力，镇子还能这么兴旺，所以他诅咒了镇子，然后回到他妻儿所在的那栋大屋，当着他们的面上吊自尽了。呕…"他抬头看向Dean，"我猜自那以后那屋子就荒废了。"

"新闻里写了是个什么样的诅咒吗？"

Sam浏览了一遍文章，摇了摇头："不过我会把宝压给黑魔术。我是说，你想啊，那得是…四十四年前了吧？这儿你见过四十四岁以下的人没有？"

 _(_ _译注：_ _S02E07_ _十字路恶魔播放于_ _2006_ _年_ _11_ _月，本文完结于_ _2007_ _年_ _12_ _月。_ _)_

Dean摇摇头。

Sam叹了口气，把笔记本的屏幕合上，看向他哥："我们得去查一下那座房子。"

Dean咬着下唇垂着头，仿佛要把地板瞪出个洞来。他终于点了头："我们先回去看一下车。"

"Dean，回那儿单程就得走一个小时哪。"

"所以呢？"

"所以，我们可以先去查看房子，把事儿了结了，然后再去看车子的情况，"Sam看着他哥脸上那顽固的表情，挑了下一边眉毛，"只要能找到那家伙的尸骨，一烧了之，今儿下午我们就能把整件事都搞定。"

Dean瞪了他好一会儿，终于摇了摇头："最好是那样，Sam。"

两人开始整理起他们认为需要携带的武器，虽然都没说出口，但都在怀疑这案子会不会有 _那么容易_ 。Sam有种无法消除的被人监视着的感觉，还有自动书写那事儿…那句让他哥如此震惊动摇的话…幽灵是怎么知道的呢？他们顺着空荡荡的走道走去，忽然，一个想法击中了Sam。"Dean。"他抽了口气。

"怎么了？"

"他…他 _碰过_ 那张表。"Sam伸手拉住Dean的胳膊，止住他的步子。Dean一缩，Sam才想起来他胳膊上的伤，"不好意思。"

"什么表？你在说啥？"

"我们登记入住那会儿。"Sam答道，低头看进Dean眼里，看着Dean也想了起来，意识到了那可能意味着什么。

顿了一会儿，Dean耸了耸肩，不在意地挥挥手："无所谓了，Sam。他已经死在那屋子里了，我们就从那屋子入手。"他继续往前走，穿过无人的大堂，出了门，"但要是等我们回Kelly那儿的时候我发现美人儿身上有一星半点的花，你丫就给我等着。"他扭头冲Sam说。

一路走出镇子，感觉跟进镇那天很像。他们一直走到主路尽头，接着开始上坡。这时Sam听到背后传来一些动静，扭头看了一眼。Maxine站在Becket小馆门口，冷冷地看着他们，她还穿着那天的那套衣服。Sam看着她在自己胸前画了个十字，然后飞快地转身沿着马路走了，经过她的客栈，经过其他的建筑物，直奔反方向而去。过了一会儿他才意识到，她是要去Kelly那儿。

"伙计，我觉得自己就像 _正午_ 里的John Wayne。"Dean咕哝着。

Sam把注意力转回自己的路上："Gary Cooper。"他随口说。

"哈？"

Sam看向他哥："《正午》的主演是Gary Cooper。"

"随你怎么说。"Dean嗤笑着，怀疑地撇了撇嘴。

Sam扬起眉毛，因为他比Dean更熟悉那部电影而有点得意，"伙计，我跟你说，是Gary Cooper拯救了整个镇子。还跟Grace Kelly结了婚，最后在夕阳中一骑绝尘，扬长而去。"

Dean摇摇他的头："你喝高了？明明就是John Wayne。"

 _（译注：《正午》是横扫_ _53_ _年奥斯卡的西部名片，加里•库珀和格蕾丝•凯利分饰男女主角。约翰•维恩则是当时另一位著名西部片演员。_ _Dean_ _跟他弟斗嘴好像从来没赢过_ _XD_ _）_

他们走近了大屋。Sam看到，有四级台阶通上绕屋一周的环廊，正门是一扇装着玻璃的双开格子门，两侧各有一排双开窗，均阔达十英尺。

"赌不赌。"Sam说着踏上第一级台阶，扫视了下两边窗户，然后抬头仰望上边几层建筑，眼角余光里他看到Dean也在做着同样的动作。两人都抽出了掩在外套底下的霰弹枪，松松地握在身边。

"行啊，"Dean说，"但这个赌也太蠢了。"

"我们走着瞧呗。"Sam嘀咕着，跟他哥一起又上了一级台阶，"我赢了，你就得让我选音乐…在Impala里… _整一个礼拜_ 。"

Dean瞅着他，唇边绽开小小一朵微笑："好的呗，Samantha。那要是我赢了呢？"

他们同时登上了台阶顶端的门廊。"你想要啥？"

"是你要打的赌，老弟。"

Sam飞快地想了想："好吧， _要是_ 你赢了，我就，嗯…给Impala洗车打蜡。"

Dean瞪大了眼，看起来就是个圣诞节没收到期待已久的礼物的小孩子，好像Sam刚说了他要把Impala漆成紫色似的。

"听起来你根本就不 _认识_ 我。"Dean摇着头说。

他伸出胳膊，下意识地把Sam护在身后，然后对着紧锁着的双开门抬起右脚就是一踹。站在Sam身前，他稍停了一瞬，以确保门后没窜出来什么东西，这才踏进门去。

这一瞬的停顿救了他们的命。

门后绊线引发的爆炸显然是旨在抹杀一切踏进这房子的人或物。一如其所愿，冲击波首先击中了Dean，巨大的力量把他拍了出去，撞上Sam，再把两人一块儿从门廊上掀飞，越过整段阶梯，砸在下面的院子里，摔作了一堆。

 **\- TBC –**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _www_

 _总有那么一些时刻，这个世界决定要告诉我们，_

 _它还真不是在嘲笑我们的困境与无力，_

 _而仅仅是，向我们以及所有的生命昭示，生存就是这么一回事。_

 _—无名氏_

 _www_

他耳内轰鸣，鼻端有着篝火余烬的气息，脑袋里像有个锤子不停在砸，害他没法把混乱破碎的记忆拼凑完整。他试着眨眼，想要睁开眼睛，但有什么东西压在他脸上…一条胳膊？肯定不是Jess…她没那么重…该死，昨晚他到底喝了多少？

他慢吞吞地把头别去一边，一瞬间，这动作带来的疼痛挟着让人目眩的记忆席卷而来。爆炸…冲击波…压在他身上的重量…护着他…救了他…

 _Dean_ _。_

"Dean," Sam试着出声，但他哥实在太重，压得他饱受摧残的肺里发不出一点气息。

他费了好大的力气才把左胳膊抽出来，把Dean的身子从自己头部和胸部推开，再侧着挪了挪，这才把脑袋和肩膀从整个掩住了他的那具躯体下解放了出来。他深吸了几口气，眨着眼看着眼前的景象。他们躺在院子里，距离阶梯底部大致有五英尺远。大屋门口还在冒着烟，但那个炸弹陷阱显然是自熄式的设计，因为房子整个完好无损，连那扇双开大门也一样。就在他努力眨着眼，想要看清烟幕后大门内的状况时，那扇门竟然无风自动，砰地一声关上了，吓了他一大跳。

"Dean…"Sam嘶哑地喊着他哥的名字，低头看去。

Dean斜斜地压在他腿上，脸撇向另一边，承受了冲击波正面袭击的胸前布满了无数被炸弹碎片全力击中造成的小口子。Sam又是咳嗽又是眨眼，把Dean的腿挪开，翻身爬到他身边。他轻轻地把Dean的脸转过来，看到他哥阖着双眼，表情无力，脸上横七竖八地留下了更多细小伤口，右颊上还有两道大口子，右眉上一道，还有一道刻在他嘴唇下边。

Sam努力眨着眼，想让模糊的视野清晰起来。他探出颤抖的手指去摸索Dean的颈动脉。他找到了，很微弱，但在跳。然后，就在他手指底下，那节奏滞住了。隔了一拍他才意识到，Dean没在呼吸。

"糟！"他猛抽了口冷气，向Dean俯过身去，轻轻拍了拍他伤口略少的那半边脸，顿一顿，又拍了拍，"Dean！嘿，嘿，老哥，别这么吓我…"

他攥住Dean的外套，用力摇了摇他哥，但Dean的脑袋只是无力地向后仰去，被摇得像鞭梢似的轻轻晃动。

"喂！喂！Dean！"他开始冲他哥狂吼起来，"求求你，别…别这样…"

他放开Dean的衣领，深深吸了口气。 _快动脑快想，_ _Sam_ ，他告诫自己，又试探了一下Dean的脉搏。什么都没有。

 _不会的不会的不会的不会的不会的…_

视野边缘开始模糊起来，他用力眨了眨眼。他需要找人帮忙。他需要爸爸。他需要Dean…他 _需要_ Dean…

猛然之间，就像是外部世界终于无比清明地回到了他的意识当中，Sam知道该怎么做了。他把Dean的头部尽量往后推，捏住他的鼻子，打开牙关，然后深吸了一口气，吹进Dean肺里。他抬起身，又猛摇起他哥来。

"Dean！"

没动静。Sam又试了一次，这一次他摇晃Dean时结结实实地把他的脑袋都给拎得离开了地面。

"该死的， _别_ 这样…你不能…"他的嗓音里浸满了恳求和恐慌。

Sam再一次俯下身，将生命的气息吹进他兄弟的口中，送进他闭合的咽喉，直到填满他的肺。他自己也太阳穴狂跳，感觉心脏就快从腔子里蹦出来了。他支起身，无声地恳求着他哥 _求求你求求你_ _ **求求你**_ _别这样_ …他又一次攥住Dean的衣襟把他提了起来，不停地不停地晃着他，好像这样就能说服Dean开始呼吸，说服他睁开眼睛，说服他回到他身边来。

Sam松手的时候Dean震了一下，绿眼睛倏地睁了开来，一脸的震惊和迷茫，但他总算开始挣扎着吸气了。

"对了，对了，就这样，"Sam喘息着，把Dean的脑袋和肩膀搬到自己膝上，"这就对了，就这么保持下去，行不？"

Dean吸了一大口气，被呛得猛烈咳嗽起来。他茫然地眨着眼。

"Sam？"他的嗓音嘶哑破裂。

"我在这儿，"Sam安抚他，因为松了一大口气而热泪盈眶。有那么一会儿，Dean只能躺在他怀里，除了费力地吸气、咳嗽，动也不动。Sam抱着他的肩，跟他一起呼吸，等他初醒的这阵混乱过去。

"怎…"才说了一个字，Dean又咳了起来，手紧按在割出了无数道伤口的胸膛上。当他抬起眼看向Sam的脸，立马担心地弓起身子，想要凑近一点，"你嘴…出血了，"他喘息着说，飞快地眨着眼，在Sam的臂弯里挣了一挣。

Sam感觉到Dean绷紧了肌肉想要坐起来："不是我，是你的血。"他不假思索地应道，试着帮Dean坐起身而不让他把自己伤得更严重。

Dean抬起手背按了下自己染满了血的嘴唇，眼神阴翳困惑："怎么回事…？"他又咳起来，闭上眼，皱着眉，一脸的痛苦。

Sam清了清嗓子，解释道："有个…饵雷之类的东西，就在门后面。"

Dean睁眼向大屋看去，看到缭绕不散的烟雾，紧闭深锁的大门，恍然的神色掠过了他的脸庞，Sam赶快抓紧他的肩膀稳住他，只见他的眼睛里瞬间燃起了怒火，几乎有点吓到了Sam。

"哦， _他妈_ 不是吧。"Dean低声怒吼，一把推开Sam想要站起来。

"Dean，嘿，"Sam试着劝，但Dean压根儿没听见。Sam知道反正他哥也压根儿不想听。

Dean咳着，喘着，用手和膝盖勉强支起身子，虽然谁都看得出来他的胳膊抖得随时会撑不住，让他脸朝下拍地上摔个嘴啃泥。被烟熏和咳嗽整得泪汪汪的，他抹了抹眼睛，擦掉淌下脸颊的泪水和血迹，抬头看向Sam。

"这欠操的鬼 _当真_ 把我惹火了，"他粗声说道，"我要弄死他，Sammy，这回要叫他死得透透的。"

"先别急，Dean。" Sam翻过身半跪起来，伸手去探Dean的肩膀。

一个恍惚，Sam仿佛看见了过去的Dean…老爸没死之前的Dean…车祸之前的Dean…小屋那事发生前的Dean。那个发现噬魂怪竟在他们鼻子底下找上了Asher时说着 _我要弄死他你听见了没_ 的Dean.

 _（译注：_ _Asher_ _是_ _S01E18_ _小哥俩中的弟弟，噬魂怪就是_ _Dean_ _小时候唯一一次差点没救到_ _Sam_ _时的那个怪物）_

但Sam的手一碰到Dean的肩膀，他哥眼中的神色立刻就变了。怒火熄灭了，变成了全心全意的担心。那种瞬息的转变让Sam心头一震。

"你还好吧？"他问Sam。

"挺好的—有点懵，不过挺好的。"Sam回答。

Dean慢慢翻过身，换成坐姿，刚把双腿舒展开，不由得又蜷起来，一条胳膊护住自己的腰腹。但他的眼睛还是看着Sam。

"你确定？"

Sam为难地摇头："伙计，你挡在我前面。是你挨上了绝大部分的冲击波啊。"

Dean伸手轻轻地碰了碰自己的嘴唇，又摸了摸脸颊上的伤："见鬼，"他低声说，低下头瞅瞅自己的衬衫，看到上面的六七个大口子，还染满了血，"运气还算好，Sammy。"他说道。

Sam往脚后跟上一坐，不解地偏着头："怎么说？"

"那杂种一定是以为我们会抡着枪就直接冲进去，"Dean拿舌尖顶了顶嘴唇里面的伤口，"他还以为他真了解我们呢。"

Sam点点头："他错了。"

"也就这次，"Dean摇摇头，"我们以前还真那么干过。"

Sam挑起一条眉毛，纠正他："是 _你_ 以前那么干过。"

一手环着腰腹部，另一只手打发地挥了一挥："别揪字眼。"他咕哝着，"重点是他凭什么认为他知道我们会怎么做？"

Sam竖起膝盖，把胳膊肘搁在上面，然后把头埋进手掌里。他都已经头痛得这么厉害了，Dean会痛成啥样呢？他看着Dean的灰T恤被从底下那些伤口里渗出的血越染越红，看着他不耐烦地抹掉从眉骨上的口子里不断涌出来流进眼睛的血，回过头去望着那栋铁了心将他们拒之门外的房子，而Sam刻意放空了他的脑子。

只要不想太多，让他顺其自然，Sam的大脑就能解开症结，在迷宫中找到通路，甚至解决掉匪夷所思的问题。但要是他存心寻找解决方法，答案就好像永远悬在他一臂之外，无论怎么伸手都够不到。

他看着Dean眨着眼，看着他动着脑子，知道他哥的思维有着全然不同的工作方式。Dean会毫不留情，永不放弃地追寻答案，直到抓住它把它刻进自己的记忆中去。他很少会忘记什么。答案一旦被找到，就会在Dean的脑子里待一辈子了。

忽然，Sam想到了，他吸了口气，猛眨着眼，看进Dean睁得大大的眼里去。

"是表格。"他们同声说道。

"入住的时候你签了你的名字。"Sam说。

Dean点头："然后就我们走开之前，他把Maxine叫进房间去了。"

"他一定是吩咐她去…我不知道…调查我们，还有我们的过去…"Sam按摩着鼻梁，试着缓解某一认知带来的新一轮头痛。"见鬼…"

"怎么了？"

"伙计，"Sam回瞪着他，"你在被 _通缉_ 。你可是在警方系统里。"

Dean闭上了眼，掌根按上了额头："哦，对。"

" _哦，对_ ？你到底为啥会签真名啊，不管怎么说？"Sam恼火地问。

Dean叹息着，放下手来看着Sam。看着他哥眼里的伤痛和疲惫，Sam不由得后悔自己刚才说得太冲了。"我不知道，Sam。他—他是在挑衅我。他那种…看我们的眼神。我就是 _想_ 让他知道我们是谁。"

Sam只好叹气，不管是明是暗，只要有挑战，Dean从不会却步。Sam怀疑地眯细了眼："所以你是知道的，是不是？"

"哈？"

"你那时候就知道他是一切的罪魁祸首。"Sam偏了偏头，视线不离Dean，"你那时候就知道这儿有我们的那种活儿，但你就是置之不理。"

Sam凝视着他哥的眼睛，眼睁睁地看着所有的感情从那里面消失殆尽，看着Dean竟然就那么简单地隔绝了外界，关闭了自己。他是做不到的，也不想这么做。比起无感，他更愿意无所不感。说实话他痛恨Dean为自己建立起来的这种防护机制，也很想知道到底是什么沉重到Dean为了能背负起来甚至不能容许自己去感受它。

"反正我们已经在猎捕它了，Sam。"Dean说，声音干硬。

"是啊，"San叹口气，垂下头按摩着后脖颈，"那，现在怎么办？"他问，声音闷在胸前。

"现在呢，"Dean边说边用指腹拍拍额头，"我们去跟Maxine聊一聊。"

"她在Kelly那儿。"

"你怎么知道？"

Sam抬起头，"我们上这儿来的时候我见她往那方向去了。"

"哦，"Dean说着，咧嘴笑起来，但脸上的伤口止住了他的笑容，"那我们能去看一下车了，总算。"

Sam回头看看大屋紧闭的门，站起身来。他慢慢走到一左一右各飞出五英尺开外的两支霰弹枪边上，把它们捡起来后再回到原地，俯视着Dean。

"过后我们可能还是得进这屋子才行。"他说。

"是啊，"Dean叹气，"是啊，我知道。"他慢慢地把自己撑起来，站直的时候不由得微微打晃。

Sam把两支枪往一边胳膊下一夹，腾出另一只手去扶他哥。

"我自己能走。"Dean嘟囔着，领头开始往坡下走去。

"还非是得你走前头。"Sam说。

Dean冲他大手一挥，但下一步就有点踉跄，嘴里还在犟着："因为要是我摔个屁蹲儿得要你扶我啊。"他有意走在Sam前头几步，步子倒迈得挺小心。

下了坡，重新走上了人行道，Sam上前跟Dean并着肩。有时候Dean脚下不稳，肩膀会轻轻地撞到他，他都不知道是该担心还是好笑。他们不理会镇民盯着他们时那戒备的眼神，阔步向镇子尽头的加油站走去。

"可恶。"Dean忽然骂道。这时他们已经走完了主路边的木制人行道，踏上了车道。

"怎么啦？"

"我都只剩这么一件干净T恤了。"他低头看着衣服布满血迹的前襟。

"是不是该检查一下你那些伤？"Sam问，不知道自己怎么过了这么久才想起来这事儿。

"不用，只是些擦伤，"Dean说，一边回头看一边想到了什么似的舔着嘴唇，"现在不用管。不过，我说，Sam？"

"啥？"

"下一次，要是我说随它去，就给我随它去。"

"下一次。"Sam微笑起来，垂下视线—他才不会听他哥的。而且他知道Dean清楚这个，也指望着这个。

他们的生活就是猎杀邪恶。除掉黄眼恶魔以后，他曾经想过也许他就可以"随它去"了。他可以回斯坦福念书，成为一个律师，也许会娶…某个姑娘。但是自从老爸…他看了眼身边的哥哥，他的肩膀又一次轻轻地擦过他。自从老爸死后，Sam不确定自己还能不能一走了之。他知道Dean永远不会罢手。他不会放弃为这个黑暗的世界带来光明，直到那些黑暗害死他。对Dean来说，没有 _以后_ 。他只有眼下。

"你丫刚他妈的亲了我。"Dean忽然抱怨了一句。

Sam大笑起来："你宁可在那儿躺到没气？"

Dean沉默着，久得Sam忍不住转头去看他。Dean专心看着脚下的路，脸上有种奇怪的神情。一种让人害怕的神情。好像他真的在考虑这个问题。

"那倒不，"他终于小心地把视线调回来，眼神戒备，"活着这回事儿吧，呼吸还是蛮重要的。"

"我也听人这么说。"Sam戏谑地回嘴，配合Dean也保持着轻松的语气，假装一切都很好。而内心深处，他打起颤来。他意识到，他差一点就没看见Dean空虚的眼神里那无声的求救。

 _www_

他听到了Hendrix。

 _（译注：_ _Jimi Hendrix,_ _活跃于_ _60_ _年代的吉他手和歌手，_ _被形容为"摇滚乐历史上最伟大的乐器演奏家。"这一段中提到的都是他和他的歌。）_

他确定他听到了，是 _All along the Watchtower_ 开头那节连复段。以前，礼拜六的早上老爸常常会边听着Hendrix的歌边擦枪。Dean现在都能够清晰地看见他，坐在太阳底下，一支霰弹枪小心地横搁在腿上，下巴上几天没刮的胡子拉拉渣渣的，专心致志地努着嘴，脑袋随着电吉他弦上那敏捷的手指抡出的节奏轻点着。Dean甚至能闻到枪油的味道，听到棉布抹过枪管时轻柔的摩擦声。

"Dean？"

Dean眨了眨眼，跳出了回忆。他抬头看去，只见Sam正站在他几步之前等着。他都没意识到自己已停下了脚步，迷失在对父亲的想象中。很长一段时间以来，他脑中的John不是在痛苦地惨叫，就是用一双恶魔的黄眼不怀好意地盯着他，再不然就是要他照看好Sammy，告诉他要—

"Dean，嘿，"Sam边说边来到了他面前， "你还好吧？" Dean眨眨眼，退了一步。

 _不，我一点儿也不好。_

他吞了口气："挺好的，Sam。"

他有点头晕，每次呼吸胸腔都在疼。他抬手按住胸膛，按住那道锐痛，记忆中的感觉鲜明而残酷，在Roosevelt精神病院的废墟里，他被盐弹当胸打飞，撞穿了一堵墙。

 _（译注：_ _S01E10_ _，_ _Sam_ _曾被鬼魂上身，开枪击中_ _Dean_ _）_

他看到Sam正仔细端详着他。他太想就这么不顾一起，就这么在尘土飞扬的马路边坐下，就这么停下来，就这么把一切都告诉Sam。但他静静地站在那儿，让音乐流贯全身，看着他弟弟那双坦率而信任的眼睛。

"你听到没？"

"Hendrix？"

"对，"Dean点头，他空茫的视线越过Sam的肩头投向远方，什么也没在看，什么也没看见，"就是，呃…就是让我想起了老爸。"

Sam点点头，不过Dean看得出他弟弟还在等他说些什么。他看得太仔细了。Dean眨眨眼，继续迈起步来，轻轻擦过Sam，迫使他转身跟上。

"嘿，Dean，"Sam紧走两步跟上他，"我们是不是该…找个人看下你的伤。"

Dean朝他做了个鬼脸："在这镇上？"

"那儿肯定也有什么人可以…"

"最后再说一遍，Sam—我。很。好。"Dean说着，走向正传出音乐声的Kelly家。

"好，个头。"Sam在他后边小声说。Dean不理他，拉开了门，在Hendrix疾风骤雨般的吉他乐声中，充当门铃的牛铃声几不可闻。

"Kelly！"Dean吼着，试图压过音乐声。

他感觉到Sam跟在他身后也进了门。这么间小屋，像Kelly那么个大个儿是不太容易躲得起来的。Sam走近柜台，把霰弹枪放在台面上。而Dean则走向铺子后边，边走边扭头看，见到Sam也跟过来了。

"Kelly，我是—"

Dean别回头去的时候整个人僵住了，一支9毫米的枪管正对着他眉心，保险被打开的咔哒声甚至在Jimi的吉他声浪中依然清晰可闻。他把焦点从看着令人不适的巨大枪口上移开，看进那双正愤怒地瞪着他的，被狂野的黑色大胡子衬托着的银灰色的眼睛。

 _（译注：_ _9_ _毫米一般指的是手枪，因为差不多是手枪最常用的口径了，也有微冲用，不过对这个镇子太高级了哈哈。另外，常能见到的_ _.38[_ _单位是英寸_ _]_ _其实也是一种_ _9_ _毫米，只是标注用了弹壳最大直径，通常是特指柯尔特特种弹，且大多是左轮。再另个外，阿丁有一支沙漠之鹰豪华版_ _/_ _揍，柯尔特_ _1911[_ _嗷嗷_ _~]_ _，是_ _.45_ _口径）_

"你知道，"他咽了口口水，尽力平稳呼吸，"要是你打死我，你多半就拿不到那些人道主义精神奖了。"

Kelly困惑地歪了歪头："啥？"

他要的就是这个反应。二十多年的训练和不计其数的实战让他不到半秒就作出了反击。Kelly歪着的脑袋还没正回来，Dean已经一把抓住枪管，从巨人的掌中夺了过来，往身后一扔，刚好落进Sam候着的手中。

Kelly眨巴着眼，紧接着，一声怒吼如雷滚过，他巨大的巴掌死死抓住了Dean的衣襟，把他拖向自己，再一个转身，把他重重地砸上柜台。Dean只觉得自己的肺都被砸扁了，受伤未愈的背脊撞上坚硬的柜台时，一阵炽烈的剧痛掠过全身，他拼命咽下一声惨叫。

"嘿！"听到Dean短促的叫声，Sam吼起来。

Dean绝望的视线搜索到Sam的身影，摇了下头。

 _别惹这头熊，_ _Sammy_ _…_

"你们来这儿干什么？"Kelly摇晃着手中的Dean问。

Dean低声呻吟，胸前的伤口被Kelly攥得生疼："怎么不去问你妹。"他喘息着，盯着Kelly的眼睛。

"什么？"

"她就在这儿，不是吗？"Sam问，慌乱地来回扫视着Kelly和被Kelly提得双脚离地顶在柜台上的Dean那动弹不得的痛苦身影。

"你说Maxine？"

"你究竟有几个好妹妹啊，老兄？"Dean反问，"我们去大屋的时候她就往你这儿来了。"

Kelly退了一步。当背脊离开柜台的时候Dean忍不住微微松了一口气。

"你怎么知道的？"

他总算放开了Dean。脚一沾地，Dean就觉得被自己的体重压得双膝一软，要不是Sam就像会瞬移似的忽然出现在他身边一把托住他的胳膊肘稳稳地替他保持住平衡，他就该在地上摔成一坨了。Sam轻轻把他靠在柜台上，让他能既不压到满身的伤，又能靠自个儿站直。他用一条胳膊攀住柜台的台面，撑起发抖的身子。背景里， _All Along the Watchtower_ 淡去，切换成了 _Purple Haze_ 。

"蒙的。"Dean浅浅地呼吸着，指望着能缓解背上的疼痛，能驱散胸前的刺痛，"所以，是怎么着？你们都是他的孩子，对吧？"

Dean看见Sam也把视线移到Kelly脸上，在等他回应，他知道Sam也一样得出了这个结论。

Kelly拿手抹了一把脸，又开始用他巨大的手指头扯他的胡子，拧他的小辫子，"你怎么知道的？"他又问了一遍。

"他们就是干这个的，Kel，"Maxine粗哑的烟酒嗓从背后传来，"他们是猎魔人。"

Dean抬眼望去，看到铺子后边的门半开着，Maxine就靠在门上，头顶几乎擦着门框。他飞快地瞟了眼Sam，见他也望着Maxine。

"他们Winchester家的三个，John，Dean，还有Sam。"她继续说，迈步进屋向他们走来，看看形容憔悴的Dean，又把视线转到左手松松握着那支9毫米的Sam身上。

"你可不是左撇子，亲爱的。"她微微挑眉，语带挑衅。

"你想试试？"Sam硬邦邦地回答。对弟弟的回击Dean满意地咧嘴一笑，回头看着Kelly。

"我们猎杀邪恶。"他开口说道，把巨人的注意力拉回自己这边。

"啥邪恶？"

Dean耸耸一边肩膀："魔鬼、幽灵、狼人、吸血鬼、僵尸…邪恶的东西我们都杀。"

看着Kelly和Maxine交换了个眼神，Dean等着。他知道只要有耐心答案自然会出来。很多时候耐心甚至救了他们的命。他无意识地伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇上的口子。

"他操纵了那栋屋子。"Maxine说着，看回Dean。

Dean点头："没错。"

"但你们脱身了？"Kelly问，声音中充满怀疑。

"没错。"Dean又说了一次，不自觉地按住胸，"他以为他知道怎么对付我们，但…"

"我知道多少，他就知道多少。"Maxine打断他。

"那你知道多少？"Sam又插进来。

"我知道你们正在被通缉，罪名是亵渎墓地、信用卡欺诈、非法入侵—还有谋杀，"她说，扬起一条眉毛，转眼看向Dean，"说的就是你，帅哥。"

Dean朝Sam的方向一挥手："呃，但他是无辜的。"

Sam瞪了他一眼。

"你们是来这儿杀他的？"Kelly问。

"事实上，我们是来这儿修车的，"Dean挑挑眉，"配件该不会到了吧？"

Kelly摇了摇头。

Dean叹了口气："我猜也是。"

"你们 _想要我们_ 杀了他？"Sam问，"我是说，他毕竟是你们的父亲。"

Maxine冷哼一声："自打他想出法子把自己复活，还杀了我们的母亲，他就不是什么父亲了。"

Dean瞥了眼Sam："还以为我们家才有问题。"

Sam还之以蹙眉。

 _Purple Haze_ 的调子攀上了高潮，那个小破喇叭好像就快被Jimi狂野的吉他塞爆。

"哥们儿，说真的，"Dean终于开口说道，"这音乐几个意思？"

"让他听不到我们。"Kelly回答。

" _我_ 都听不到你。"Dean顶回去。

"不是，这音乐，这吉他，里边有什么…让他听不到我们，也找不到我们。"Maxine补充解释。

"这音乐能屏蔽他？"Dean说着，抬起攀着柜台的胳膊，试着慢慢离开柜台，腿还是在抖，不过总算撑得住。他的脑袋一跳一跳地疼，身上的伤痛也丝毫未减，不过他撑得住。

Kelly点点头："小时候我们就发现了。"

Sam看向Dean："有道理。超高频能挡住恶灵。"

"或者给恶灵提供了一个通消息的媒介。"Dean嘀咕着，抬眼看向Sam。

 _（译注：原文中的_ _Ultra-high frequencies_ _，指的应该是_ _300MHz~3GHz_ _的电磁波。对声音来说一般_ _5KHz_ _以上就算超高频了，电吉他的频谱最高也只能到_ _3KHz_ _或以上一点，而音箱的频响范围最高在_ _20KHz_ _上下，再往上人耳听不见还会受损伤。说这么多我还是没搞懂这个_ _UHF_ _是个啥以及为啥能防_ _or_ _放鬼…）_

Sam做出副苦相。

"那是什么意思？"Maxine问道，来回看着兄弟俩。

Sam叹口气："他可能一直都在监听你们—"

"什么？"Kelly叫起来，"不…这不可能！"

Dean看着这对兄妹。他们的半辈子已经过去了，困在同一个镇子上，受制于邪恶的规条，为他们父亲的疯狂灵魂所统治。

"他没来管过我们…我们放这音乐的时候他就不会来。"Maxine摇着她的头。

Dean垂下视线："因为他在偷听。就像是个…幽灵间谍。"

Maxine看看她兄弟，Kelly眨着眼，吞了口口水。他伸手越过柜台，下一首 _Wild Thing_ 刚起了头就被他关掉了。他看着他妹妹，那种吓坏了的表情简直不适合他凶神恶煞的脸。

Dean摇摇头，从某种意义上说，这对双胞胎就是两个五十多岁的小孩子。Dean看看Sam，他弟弟只有他们一半年纪，但已经比他们老成多了，他在二十三年的生命里好像已经过了五辈子。而如果Dean没能完成他的工作…如果他没能把Sam从黄眼恶魔那尚不为他所知的计划里拯救出来…

"怎么了？"Sam发现了他的视线。

他摇摇头："没什么。"重又看着Kelly和Maxine，他说，"你们的父亲，不是普通的恶灵。"

Kelly耸起了肩："啥叫'普通恶灵'？"

Dean看到Sam被这问题逗得真心地笑了出来。

"就是，比方说，他有实体。"Sam说。

Kelly又开始歪头了，Dean忍不住想到了一头巨大的，然而困惑的熊。"啥…体？"

"实体，"Dean替Sam重复，"他是实在的，具有形体，还可以触碰到东西。"

"他是有意那样的，"Maxine说道，"我听他说过。他想要能…保持控制。"

"Dean，"Sam忽然说，"给我钥匙。"

"啥钥匙？"

"Impala的车钥匙。"

"趴了窝的Impala？"

"哥们儿，快给我那该死的钥匙！"Sam剜了Dean一眼。

"给给给！"Dean从牛仔裤口袋里掏出车钥匙，抛给了Sam。

他又困惑又惊讶地看着Sam一个旋身跑向车子，跟Kelly和Maxine一样靠在一边，从门口看出去。只见Sam爬进Impala的副驾驶座，在手套箱里摸了半天，掏出本皮面的本子，然后关上车门锁好，这才蹦了回来。他冲进屋的时候屋里的三个人同时站直了身子。

"干嘛？"Sam发现另三人都在瞪着他，带点喘地问道。

Dean大大地一摊手："你才是在干嘛，Sam？"

"老爸的笔记呀，老哥。"Sam在Dean眼前挥了一挥那本子。

Dean垂下了胳膊："哦…" 他吞了口气，怎么会忘了那个？有一年多，他都在靠那本笔记过日子，然后他把它抛在了脑后。"哦。"他又说了一次。

Sam飞快地翻着笔记，很快找到了他要找的内容，他把笔记倒过来，让Dean能看到那一页："他是个'归魂'。"

"是个啥？"Kelly和Maxine同时问道。

"糟了个糕。"而Dean则抽了口凉气。

Sam抬眼看了看那对黑发兄妹："他是一种拥有实在形体的恶灵。"又低下头去读着笔记上的内容："'归魂'具有明确的目标和意图。它们类似于僵尸或吸血鬼，但能够随心所欲地从实体切换成灵体。"

"那要怎么才能杀死一个鬼魂？"Kelly问。

"是'归魂'，"Sam纠正他，"当它以实体出现时，可以用圣铁子弹削弱它的力量。"

 _（译注：原文中的_ _consecrated iron rounds_ _在剧中貌似只有对付噬魂怪时用上过。_ _PS,_ _这儿好想翻成"开过光的生铁弹"啊哈哈哈）_

"那么巧我们手头就有。"Dean插嘴。

"但说到底还是得跟消灭任何恶灵一样，撒盐焚骨。"

"骨头？"

Dean抬眼看向Maxine,"没错，"他问，"他埋在哪儿？"

兄妹俩对视了一眼。看着Maxine脸色开始发白，Kelly则咽了口口水，Dean只觉得心里开始发凉。

"怎么？"他问，嗓音里渗着忧惧。

"我们，呃…我们不知道，"Maxine嗫嚅着，把眼睛从她兄弟脸上挪到Dean脸上，"是我们的母亲葬的他。"

"也没告诉你们葬哪儿了？"

"那会儿我们还是小孩子，"Kelly抗议道，"才五岁。她是想保护我们。"

Dean隔空拍一拍安抚他："没事，没事，我们懂。"他看着Sam，"不会离那栋屋子太远，反正，"他推论，"她不可能扛着他到处走。"

Sam点头同意。

"她有过一本日记。"Maxine忽然说道。

"是吗？"Sam问，"在你们这儿？"

Maxine摇头："还在大屋里。"

"当而且然了，"Dean忍不住叹气，他抬手揉着自己的鼻梁，"知道具体在哪儿吗？"

"她的房间。西翼五楼。"Maxine立刻回答。

"五楼。"Dean拖着音重复了一遍，看向Sam。

"你觉得他能操纵整栋屋子？"Sam沉思着说，望着Dean的眼睛。

Dean知道，只要他泄露出一丝一毫他现在的感觉，Sam马上就会提议由他一个人去追杀这玩意儿。

"我猜去了就知道。"Dean说着，看向Kelly，"你有没有阿司匹林？"

Kelly迅速走到柜台后边，抓起一个瓶子，用拇指把盖子弹开，又从身后冰箱里取出一瓶没开过的矿泉水，跟药瓶一块儿递给了Dean。

"谢了。"Dean说，无视Sam的目光，飞快地灌了一大口水吞下四片药。

"你要不要…邦迪之类的？"Kelly天真地问。

Dean差点大笑出声："我没事，不过倒是可以给我条毛巾，让我把血擦一擦。"

Kelly拿大拇指冲背后一指："盥洗室就在后面，你随便用。"

Dean进了盥洗室，把水拍在脸上，尽可能地清洗了那些口子。一擦掉血迹，伤口看起来就没那么糟了。他脱下被碎片划烂的T恤，一看到自己胸口那副样子不由得嘴角一抽，他看上去就像是刚从钉床边挤出来似的。用挂在水池上方的那条半干不净的毛巾沾上水和肥皂，他小心地洗干净伤口，重新套好T恤，扣好衬衫，然后望着镜中的自己。几乎看不出他刚刚才被炸飞过。

几乎。

 _(_ _译注：原文中的"钉床"也有极端困难的处境之意_ _)_

回到主屋时，Sam猛盯着他看。Dean也看回去，谨慎地放空表情，放稳脚步。

"准备好重返'友善'镇了吗，Sammy？"

Sam给了他心照不宣一个的微笑。一个心知肚明的微笑。就是那种他其实是要对Dean说 _你不是超人，你没必要非得这么做，但你是我哥，所以就算是地狱我也会跟着你去打一个来回_ 时的微笑。

"给，Kelly。"Sam忽然说，把那支手枪放在了柜台上，然后拿起他们那两支霰弹枪，递了一支给Dean。

Kelly站在柜台后看着，当兄弟俩期待地看向他时他不由得脸色一白。Dean清楚，就跟从前的每一次一样，他们应该独自去战斗。但他也看得出来，Sam很希望这个巨人能为他们提供一些后援。

"你不会跟我们去，对吧。"Sam的语气多少有点悲哀，仿佛对于人他渐渐地失去了指望，因为人们就那么让他俩去承受打击，让他俩置身危险之中，让他俩去冒死奋斗—只不过为了将人们的和平安详再多延续一天。

Maxine摇摇头："我们不能回那屋子。"

"为什么？"

"要是我走了，谁来警告镇上的人？"Kelly看着他妹妹，"再说…妈…妈说过别回去。"他低沉的嗓音让这孩子气的话语听来格外诡异。

Sam叹了口气，看着他哥："看来就靠我们自个儿了。"

Dean点点头，眼睛慢慢离开Kelly受伤的表情，扫过收银机边架子上的的一排音乐磁带和录像带。

"你们都四十年没离开过这镇子了，倒还搞得到磁带和电影录像？"Dean边问边浏览着录像带的标题。

Maxine阴郁地笑了笑："我们还有微波炉和洗碗机呢，"她说，"这可是Silas的镇子，孩子。都是他管事儿。"

Kelly点头附议："他想要的，他就搞得到。新技术可以来Wells镇，只是走不远罢了。"

Sam摇头："就没人跟他做过对…这么多年来？"

Maxine又摇摇头："没人会那么蠢，或者那么勇敢…"她转眼看着Dean伤痕累累的脸，"直到今天。"

而这时Dean发现了一盒《墓碑镇》的带子，咧嘴笑着取出来给Sam看。

"'告诉他们我找上门了'，"他学着电影里的台词，"'地狱随我同行'。"

 _（译注：_ _Tombstone_ _是_ _93_ _年上映的一部西部片，_ _Dean_ _引用了主角_ _Wyatt Earp_ _宣战时说的一句话。该片主角与同年凯文_ _·_ _科斯特纳主演的_ _Wyatt Earp_ _撞了车，制作团队没有后者名气大，走的又是经典西部片套路，也就是善恶交锋最后决战中除恶扬善，所以市场和影评反应一般。然而！有我家_ _VK_ _啊_ _）_

Sam也笑了出来，把霰弹枪往肩上一甩："走吧，咱们搞定那个狗娘养的去。"他说道。

 _www_

"等我们离开这个镇子，"Dean抹了把额头的汗发着牢骚，"去哪儿我都不用会走的了。"他们正跋涉在回大屋的坡道上。

Sam摇着头微微笑了笑，手里忙着把从Impala里取来的圣铁弹装填进霰弹枪。Dean看着他，调整了一下肩上那个装着火机油、火柴和弹药的小包，试图背得舒服一点。他走得有点歪斜，保持不好平衡，胸还是在疼，每走一步都觉得视野又模糊了一点。

Sam注意到了："要不我来背那个？"

Dean摇头："我能行。"他说。

"Dean，你还—"

"Sam，我发誓，要是你敢再问一次—"

"可…你瞧瞧你自己这样子！"

"我好得很，行了吧？"

Sam像是赌咒似的一拉枪栓："我要把这话刻到你的墓碑上： _不，真的，我好得很_ 。"

"搞笑。"他们走到了那四级台阶下，Dean往两边瞄了瞄，"你觉得能找到个后门不？"

"就算有也可能是被他操纵的。"

Dean点点头："说得对。"他扫视着大屋的正面。

"要是从窗户进呢？"Sam问道。

"你当真？"

Sam耸耸肩："你有更好的主意？"

Dean眨眨眼，懒懒地看了看Sam："Sam，眼下这会儿，推着Impala去下一个镇子对我来说才像是更好的主意。"

"好，那就从窗户进去。"

"我想行得通。"Dean点点头，一边向门边的窗户走去。

他找了找，发现窗户上并没有销子，而是一整片安死了的玻璃。他瞥了眼Sam，他弟弟只是回之以一个耸肩。他回过头去，一条胳膊护住头脸，一手抡起枪托砸向玻璃窗，再把框子上残余的玻璃碴子捅干净，让他们不至于被割伤。然后他小心地把霰弹枪探进破窗里。

"你在干嘛？"Sam不解地问，看着他哥挥扫把似的慢慢打横挥动着霰弹枪。

"看有没有传感器，"Dean回答，"Wells镇也是有新技术的，记得吧？"

"你是认真的？"

"有你在我不想冒半点儿险，Sam。"Dean不假思索地回答。

Sam惊讶地一抬头："啥？"

"没啥。看来里头安全，我们走。"Dean一骗腿跃过窗槛，轻轻落进屋里。

Sam同样警觉地跟上。两人都知道地板下也可能装了诡雷，压力的变化会触发爆炸，就像地雷一样。他们小心地往前走，留意着可能设在脚踝高度的绊线，或任何可能会荡过来撞掉脑袋的机关。Sam一边让视线保持搜索，一边靠近Dean。

"我想是安全了。"他说。

"五楼呢，老弟。"Dean提醒他，"还有很长的路要走。"

大屋内光线暗淡，唯一的光源就来自由大门两侧直伸展到屋子尽头的顶天立地的大窗户。门口附近是爆炸留下的一片焦影，屋子里飘荡着一丝微弱然而熟悉的火药味。

前厅横跨整个屋子，两边都堆积着破败肮脏的家具，看起来就像曾被谁当做路障用来堵门，又被谁或者什么推了开来。两道扶梯对称地盘旋向上，环绕着一个中心点交织蜿蜒。Sam和Dean仰头看去，只见一盏巨大的吊灯从屋子的制高点上挂下来，正好悬在两道扶梯的当中。

"这儿啥也没有。"Dean仍然仰头看着，说。

他们开始上楼，Dean在Sam身前半步，端着霰弹枪，眼睛飞快地扫视着周围，不放过任何动静。

一楼。二楼。三楼。

当他们踏上去四楼的阶梯，Dean忽觉一阵深入骨髓的恶寒掠过全身。他回头看看Sam，只见他弟弟咬肌一跳，显然跟他有同样的感觉。

他们继续往上走，踏上了四楼的平台。Dean拉开枪栓，视线从左往右慢慢扫了一遍，旋身走向最后一层阶梯。

"你们跟我的孩子们聊过天了。"他们头顶上的阴影里传出一个声音，"不上道啊你们，我可是很享受他们那些小秘密和小谎言的…"

Silas从阴影中走了出来，指尖相对轻叩，一道冷酷的微笑挂在他的窄长脸上，冰一般的眼睛掠过Dean落到了Sam身上。Sam往前一跨，站到Dean身边，慌乱地看了眼他哥。Dean只是静静站在那儿，枪横端在腰间，凝视着Silas。

"我就是不懂。"他终于说道。

"我想我没听明白。"

"为什么要做这些？"

Silas又走出来一步，这次他冰冷的眼睛掠过Sam，回到了Dean身上："我还以为你会理解的。"他说，声音淌过空气，就像淌过水面的油。

"理解什么？"Dean嫌恶地皱起脸，"理解你为啥要杀了自己、你老婆、这个镇子…就为了某种死人的 _能力_ ？"他摇了摇头，"我这辈子也理解不了的。"

"真的吗？"Silas的嘴边掠过一个浅笑，"我不过是换来了最想要的东西。难道你就不会用 _任何东西_ 去换他活命吗？"他瞥向站在一边一动不动的Sam。

Dean下意识地横跨了一步，挡在Sam身前。Sam调整了一下手中的霰弹枪，越过Dean的肩膀依然对准Silas。

"别把他扯进来。"Dean低声咆哮。

他不去理会Sam的反应。不理会就快贴到他脸上的枪管，也不理会内心的逻辑在告诉自己—这归魂是故意在给他下套、挑衅他。

"可不是吗？"Silas轻笑出声，"要不是为了你弟弟，你压根儿就不会上这儿来。它们是这么说的。"

"闭上你的臭嘴！"Dean怒喝。

"Dean。"Sam的声音很低，但Dean听得出里面的忧虑，以及请求他的许可。

他知道Sam想要他做什么，就像能在脑中听到他弟弟的声音。有那么一会儿，Dean觉得整个世界慢了下来。他看着Silas，眨了眨眼，微微往旁边让开一步。但就在Sam扣下扳机的一瞬间，Silas消失了。枪声轰鸣，Dean条件反射地抱住了脑袋。铁弹雨点般地砸进Silas之前所在位置的墙上。

"这他妈怎么回—"

悬在上一层楼顶上的巨型吊灯发出嘎嘎巨响，湮没了Sam的后半截话。他们同时抬头看去的当口，巨型吊灯直坠了下来，一路撞着楼体扶手，灯上的水晶断裂、粉碎，碎片像子弹似的四处激射。

"糟！Sam，卧倒！"Dean吼着，两人迅速低下头，用胳膊护住脑袋，在地上依偎着蜷成一团。吊灯终于落到四楼之下的地面，发出震耳欲聋的撞击声。

"快快快！"Dean推着Sam，半蹲着快步跑上面前最后一段楼梯。

他们一到顶层，一阵大笑在屋里回荡起来。Sam猛地回头看向Dean，他深色的眼睛里透着狂乱。大笑声越来越响，到最后Dean觉得胸腔都震了起来。

"去西翼。"他边说边跑向Sam，推着他穿过楼梯平台。Sam跑进了一扇通往一排房间的过道门，但就在Dean紧随其后冲到门口时，那扇门贴着他的鼻子砰地关了起来，把他和Sam隔在了两边。

"Sam！"他喊着，猛捶着门，隐约听见Sam也在另一边喊着他的名字，"Sam，去找那本日记！"他听到Sam应了句 _你自己小心，_ 然后声音消失了。

Dean转过身，双手紧握成拳，用双臂和整个后背压着门，仿佛把自己贴在门上就能从Silas手中保护Sam。他环视着空空荡荡，光线暗淡的楼梯平台。除了他的呼吸，了无声息。

在感觉到之前，他先看到了那股寒气。他狂乱的呼吸就在他眼前凝结成白汽。那股寒气仿佛是从他紧紧倚靠着的这扇门后渗出来的，穿过他的腋下，渗进他的胸膛，裹住他的心脏。

 _全是你的错…_

他听到她的声音， _听到了_ 她。他看向右边，什么都没有。寒气愈发地重了，他试着迈步离开这门。

但他无法动弹，无法抬起他的胳膊，无法挪动他的头。他以前也经历过这个。在那间林中小屋，他经历过这个。在他的梦里，他经历过这个。他的呼吸急促起来，他拼命眨眼，双眼发热。霰弹枪从他麻木的手指间喀啦一声掉在地上。

 _全是你的错…_

"她就是爱找麻烦。"Silas忽然出现在他眼前。

他变得如此高大，就算能动，Dean恐怕也得仰起脖子才能怒视他那双冷酷的银色眸子。而现在，Dean只能透过睫毛勉强抬眼。

"谁？你老婆？"

"我的Jenny，"Silas说。他的视线越过了Dean，好像能看穿Dean背后的这道门，"她要把东西抛弃掉，把一切都抛弃掉。但她不知道我有我的人脉。"

"你是说，你的'魔脉'。"Dean咬着牙说。寒气爬上了他的脖子，攀上他的下颌，让他耳朵发痛，让他冷得由内而外地颤抖起来。

Silas把薄唇抿成了一条线："这交易里它们倒是已经给了我我要的东西。不过我得承认，我还真没想到能回报给它们一份这么丰厚的大礼。"

"用我们？"Dean咆哮着。

"用你弟弟。"Silas低喃。

Dean心跳都停止了。有那么一会儿，他甚至无法呼吸。接着，炽热的愤怒燃烧起来。那是种许久未曾体验的狂怒，自从…自从Meg以后尚未有过。这绝望的狂怒贯穿了他的心脏，直冲脑中。他感觉到身体正为之而战栗，双眼正为之而冒火。他拼命想要把头从门板上扯起来，脖颈上的肌肉都棱了起来。

Silas挑起一条眉毛："你想要干什么，Dean Winchester？"

Dean没有回答，燃烧着来自他的内核、他的灵魂的全部能量，倾尽全力只为能把头部从门上挣脱。

"你 _完全_ 清楚这力量来自何处，"Silas喃喃低语，微微仰头，越过他的鹰钩鼻俯视着Dean，"你以前也体验过这种力量。我知道你是体验过的。"

肌肉猛地一跳，Dean的后脑终于离开了一点儿门板。他喘息了一会儿，依然勾着头，但慢慢抬起了眼，直到他危险的眼神对上Silas阴冷的视线。"你不会得手的。"Dean向他保证。

"我要的都能得手。"Silas回答，声音平淡。

"你。不。会。得。手。的。"Dean又说了一遍，开始扯动手臂。

"你哪来的自信能反抗它们？它们的力量比时间更古老。你是不可能战胜它们的。"

Dean没有回答。

"我知道你也很清楚，交易就是交易。"Silas低语着，目光飞快地掠过Dean全身。

"你以为我会在意你的狗屁灵魂？"Dean喘息着。

"我以为你清楚和恶魔交易的危险性，"Silas细声说，"我以为你知道它们会来收债。"

Dean恶毒地咧嘴笑起来："我他妈会在意才怪，"他说。为了从固定着他身体的无形束缚中挣脱出来而付出的超人努力，让他的声音都嘶哑了。

"它们会来镇上收债。它们会向镇民收债。"Silas说，眼神冷酷，双臂环抱着自己细窄的身躯。

Dean嗤之以鼻："怎么，你要把我弟弟交给恶魔，倒是为了 _保护_ 这个镇子？"

"一点没错。"

"你屁都不会关心，镇子也好，镇民也好。"

"那你就错了。"Silas靠近过来，目光直钻进Dean的眼睛，"我以他们为食，他们给予我力量。 _她_ 试过要阻止，但她失败了。你也会一样。"

怒火愈加炽灼起来，在Dean的体内熊熊燃烧，卷住了他的心，点亮了他的眼。他紧紧咬住牙关，全力拉扯着胳膊。他全身震颤着，渴望能倾身往前…只要他的手能动，只要一点点…

" _Dean!_ "

是Sam的声音，来自门的另一边。 _老天，别，_ _Sam_ _…现在别来_ ，Dean绝望地想着，竭力把Silas的注意力集中在自己身上，唯恐Silas能穿透他…抓住Sam。

" _Dean_ _，我找到了！你打得开门吗？_ "

"他找到什么了？"Silas扬起一条眉毛。

"Dean，听着。"Sam喊着。

Dean没有回应，全神贯注于从门上挣脱。

" _Dean_ _，_ _Jennifer Wells_ _她—_ "Sam的声音突然断了。

Silas在这突然降临的寂静中微笑着。

"你对他做了什么？"Dean嘶吼起来，手臂依然无法离开门板。

"什么都没做。"Silas脸上掠过一个狞滑的微笑，瞬间冻结了Dean的怒火。"也许那边是我的Jenny，而且她总算吸取了以往的教训。她知道我们欠它们的…她知道要不是因为它们的…恩典，她永世都要待在地狱之火里烤着了。"他眉毛跳了跳，"不过它们说那儿也不只她一个。"

Dean的体内有什么东西猛地破碎了。他听到那声裂响，回荡在他的脑海中，意识到内心忽然坍塌成一个巨大空洞。从胸腔里爆出一声咆哮，他挣开了无形束缚，把身体从门上扯了下来，扑向Silas。那个归魂只是由着他扑来，由着他扑到跟前，由着他的双手一把扼住它细长的脖子。

Silas皮肤上阴冷的触感灼烧着Dean的手掌，当那股炽烈的寒意沿着他的手臂攀上他的肩膀，他的怒吼变成了痛苦的低嚎。他刚想要放手，但Silas黑洞洞的嘴里已回响起一阵大笑，压倒了他的念头，充斥了他的头脑。Dean向后猛一甩头，奋力挣扎，但那股恶寒撼动着他的意志，削弱着他的力量，一如怒火曾令他变强。

"交易就是交易，Dean Winchester，"那个声音在他脑中喃喃低语，"而且我还不准备退场。"

Dean试着退后，想尽办法把手放开，但他的耳朵轰鸣着，也无法呼吸，而且他是这么冷，这么这么冷…黑暗开始侵入他的视野边缘，寒冷接管了他的身体，熄灭了他的激情。然后，突如其来地，他感觉到身后的门被打开了。

"Dean！"Sam的声音。带着温暖。带着承诺。带着救赎。

"Sam。"这只是一声叹息，一个恳求。随着这恳求，他被赦免了。Silas化入虚空，Dean的手臂垂了下来，而他的膝盖也屈了下去，他仆倒在地，跌进等待已久的黑暗之中。

www

"不…"眼看着归魂消失，而Dean随之倒地，Sam低声惊呼。他匆忙把Jennifer的日记塞进外套内袋里，跑到他哥身边，把手中的霰弹枪放在Dean掉落的那支旁边。他轻轻把Dean翻过来，发现他的手冷得厉害。把手指按在他同样一片冰凉的脖子上，Sam总算摸到了脉搏，有力而稳定。他轻轻拍了拍Dean的脸颊。

"嘿，老哥，"他轻声唤道，"你真的不能再这么吓我了。"

Dean猛喘了口气惊醒过来，大睁着双眼伸出手去，一个Sam不可能忘记的熟悉的姿势。Sam能感觉到他在颤抖，因为寒冷，因为用力，因为恐惧。

"没事了，没事了Dean。"Sam扶着他的肩膀，紧紧地搂了一搂，"嘿，有我在这儿呢。"

"Sam？"

"是我，Sam。还会有谁啊？"

Dean眨着眼，又呻吟着闭了起来："她对你做了啥？"

"对我？"

"他说…他说Jenny，"Dean挣扎着睁开眼，好像忽然意识到自己几乎是躺在了Sam腿上，他开始把自己推开去，努力想坐起身来。Sam一只手扶在他肩后，帮他保持平衡。

"你刚忽然…忽然不说话了，"Dean说，"好像有人抓到了你，就在你说出她名字的时候。"

Sam摇摇头："没有啊，老哥，我一直都在跟你喊话。我就是没法弄开那扇该死的门。"

Dean困惑地蹙起了眉。透过他一脸爆炸留下的伤和搜索屋子留下的灰尘，Sam都能看得出他脸色有多苍白。"可我没听到。他说她—"

Sam摇摇头："如果她真做了什么，一定是要保护我。他是在耍我们。"他扭头看看身后。他蹲在Dean身边，防备着Silas再次现身，"不是我们所想的黑魔术，他—"

"跟恶魔做了交易。"Dean接下去说完，用指肚揉揉眼睛。

"没错。"Sam点点头，都不用问他怎么知道的。只要看看Dean的样子就知道Silas一定是把他修理得很彻底。"他终止了整个镇子的进程—不再有人结婚，不再有孩子出生，没人能离开，也没人能进来。"Dean只是盯着地板，喘息着，聆听着。"他用那种方法维持控制，控制维持得越久，他就能实体化越久。于是嘛，他差不多就是不死的了。要是有人不服从他，他就会变得虚弱，更像个灵体。"

"跟你一样爱发号施令。"Dean嘀咕着发了句牢骚，斜眼看看Sam，"Jenny又是怎么回事？他为什么杀了她？"

"那就是问题，"Sam说，"他没杀。"

Dean猛地抬起头来，一脸的惊讶："啥？"

Sam掏出那本日记挥了一挥："在他自杀后她还写了五年的日记，在恶魔交易 _之后_ 。"

"怎么可能？"

Sam耸耸肩："她活下来了。她住这儿，就在这大屋里。"

"但—"

"然后她跟恶魔做了笔她自己的交易，自杀了。"

Dean挑起了一条眉毛："看起来怀俄明的恶魔还真不少。"他咕哝着。

Sam摇摇头："是同一个。"他把日记翻到最后一篇，"这儿写着—"

一声响彻楼梯平台的尖啸令他们本能地低头闪避。

Sam合起日记，一边伏低身子，一边把日记塞回口袋："快！"他说着扶着Dean的肩膀拉起他，把两支霰弹枪扒拉过来，一支递给Dean。他们站起身匆匆跑向楼梯。

"先离开这儿，手上有了我们要的—"

一道寒气挟着巨大的力量从背后袭来，Sam还不知道是什么击中了他，就已经飞了出去，重重撞击着每一级台阶滚下了楼梯。

台阶尽头，下一层的楼梯平台向着他迎面扑来。

Dean震惊地眼看着Sam东碰西撞地一路滚下楼梯，在底下摔成了一团，他的枪脱手飞出，穿过栏杆掉到了四层楼下。

 _我要的都能得手_ …那声音仿佛同时环绕着他，又在他脑内盘旋。Dean急旋转身，观望搜寻着，但平台上空无一人。

"给我出来，你个没种的懦夫！"他向着虚空怒吼。

 _全都是你的错_ …女子的声音耳语着。

Dean狠狠甩了甩头："住嘴！"他厉喝。楼梯下，Sam呻吟起来。"Sammy…"

事情发生得太快，而他行动得不够快。他一步两级地跳下楼梯，每一步都像锤子敲着脑袋，呼吸粗重急促。Sam侧身蜷着，当Dean跳下平台时他正试着要坐起来。

"等等，别急，别急，"Dean说着在他弟弟身边蹲下，手轻轻按住他的肩膀。

"痛，"Sam咕哝着，小心地揉着脑袋，转了转脖子。他额头上有一道两英寸长的裂口，血已经流进了他蓬乱的长发，而现在正顺着他的脸颊恣意流淌。

"有没有骨折？"Dean敏捷而熟练的指尖轻按着检查他的肩、颈、手臂、肋骨。

"没，"Sam说，举起右臂看着上面的石膏，只见背侧有一小片血迹，"我想是我撞到了自己—"

"他是我的，Winchester。"他们被这声音一震。Dean踉跄着往前倒去，只觉得脑袋发晕。Sam本能地伸手稳住他，慢慢坐直，环望四周。

"什么意思？"Sam问。

"他要的是你，Sam。"Dean低声说，抬头看向楼梯顶端，看着Silas最后出现的地方。他甩甩头，挥去混乱的思绪，搜寻着实体幽灵那越发浓重的黑暗身影。

"要的是我？"Sam困惑地眨眨眼，在Dean的帮助下站了起来。他扶着脑袋，身子晃了一会儿才找回平衡感。Dean开始向通下三楼的阶梯走去，双手松松地握着枪端在身前。

"是啊—是他那交易的一部分，"Dean回头确认Sam就跟在他紧后头，接着说，"我猜那个恶魔会等到某些它认为是…值得的东西出现，才会来收债。"

"妙极了，"Sam低叹，"怎么着，它们还有个…'恶魔通讯'之类的玩意儿，广而告之说我是个抢手货？"

"你知道代价是什么，"Silas说，忽然出现在Dean面前，堵住了他的去路，"你知道跟恶魔交易的代价是什么。"

"早说了，"Dean摇着头说，"关我屁—"

"你不会，"Silas咆哮着打断他，银色的眼睛熔化了，惨白的脸变得透明，身影波动起来，"也无法抗拒我。你无法抗拒它们。"

Sam上前一步来到Dean右侧："那你就错了，"他说，声音冷静而危险，"我们一辈子都在抗拒它们。"

Silas的怒气像冰刀一样劈向他们，Dean一闪身，听到Sam也反射性地抽了口气。Silas又向Sam迈了一步，Dean想都没想，甚至没抬起枪口，手指已扣下了扳机。圣铁子弹全数打进了这只归魂形体的正中。恶灵发出愤怒的尖叫，迫使他们都弓下身去，双手捂住了耳朵。Dean紧紧握着枪以防脱手。

 _全都是你的错…_

"住嘴！"Dean大叫，"别说了！"

"Dean，什么—"但Sam没能说完。

Silas又出现了，狂啸着扑向他们。Dean举起枪，但Silas动作太快，靠得太近，一挥手就把枪从Dean手中打飞了出去，强劲的力道把Dean带得一个踉跄。

Silas再次向他冲来，劈头盖脸地撞向Dean，暴风般的速度快得兄弟俩谁都无法看清。Dean倒退着，只能扬起双臂保护自己，但那道冰冷的利刃砍进了他的肩膀，撕扯着他的手臂，然后，终于，刺进了他的胸膛，凶猛地把他掷向身后的Sam。

Sam被Dean整个人撞个正着，重重摔到了楼梯扶手上。毫无防备地，Sam仰翻了出去，当他的身体越过四楼平台的边缘向后倒去时，他只来得及抽了口冷气伸出左手。

Dean完全是本能地作出了反应。感觉到Sam跌出去，听到他的喘息，他猛地挥出右手，抓住了Sam左手的手腕。

但是太晚了，Sam已经翻了过去。

冰风袭击已击溃了Dean的平衡，再加上Sam的体重，把他也拖出了平台边缘，直坠下去。绝望中，Dean作出最后的努力，他的左掌蹭到了一根纺锤形的扶手支柱，立刻收紧了手指。Sam完全滑了下去，六尺四寸之躯的全部体重系于Dean的右手。Dean条件反射地握紧了扶手支柱，但Sam下坠的冲力猛地一扯他的右臂，力量如此之大，随着令人毛骨悚然的一顿和清晰可闻的"啵"的一声，他的右臂被从肩关节里扯了出来。

Dean惨叫起来。

冷汗瞬间涌了出来，湿透了全身，剧痛引起的寒颤一阵阵掠过。但他没有放开左手中的那支栏杆。他已经感觉不到自己的右手了，虽然视野模糊成一片，他还是低头看去，看到Sam惊恐的脸，看到他们正飘摇着悬在水晶吊灯残骸的四层之上，悬在Dean单单一只左手的把握之下。

"Dean—"Sam紧张地出声。俯视着他，Dean看得出来他也感觉到了那一扯，听到了那一声。Sam一定已经意识到自己是吊在Dean脱了臼的胳膊上。

Dean透过紧咬着的牙缝喘息着，腮上的肌肉跳动着，他咬紧牙关，强忍着让他越来越虚弱的撕扯着身体的痛苦。他忽然能清楚地感觉到酒吧那一架留下的每块淤青，还有门口那场爆炸留下的每道伤口。

"Dean—"Sam试着又叫了他一次，试着尽他所能地保持静止，以免给Dean造成更大损伤。

"我想要的都能得手，Dean Winchester。"声音淡弱。Dean用力眨眼，向下看去。越过Sam，他看见Silas正站在底楼。闲闲等着。等着Dean失手，等着Sam坠落。等着向他的恶魔们献祭。

"你…得不到…他。"Dean咬牙喘息着，全身都在打颤。

"Dean。"Sam的声音轻如耳语。Dean费力地把视线挪到他幼弟那苍白的，还渗着血的脸上。"放开我。"

"不。"Dean咬牙低吼，试着想把右手再握紧些，但他动不了手指，动不了他的手。他意识到，现在Sam和他之间唯一的连结，是在Sam的掌握之中。恐惧瞬间攫住了他—Sam一旦发现这点，就会放开手。"不行，Sam。"

"Dean，我这是在撕碎你。"Sam几乎在呜咽。

"我做不到。"Dean从齿缝里吐出字眼。

黑暗开始包围他的视野，他的左手开始痉挛，肺里吸不进足够的空气，而右臂，早已痛得超越极限了。

"Dean，我求求你…"Sam声音发颤，Dean能听出他在流泪。

 _不行，_ _Sam_ _，拜托_ …"荡…荡到楼梯上去。"他喘着气说。

"什么？"

"荡…荡过去。"Dean又说了一遍，死死盯着Sam的眼睛，盼着他能理解。

Sam转眼去看了看近在一臂之外的楼梯，又回头仰视着Dean："不！不行的，那会—"

"荡过去，Sam。"

Sam的视线投向了他们交缠在一起的手腕，Dean知道他看出来了。Sam抬眼看向他。

"别这么干，Sam。"他说，声音沉着，双眼炽热。

"Dean—"

"你他妈敢放手。"Dean用力地吞了口气。

这一刻，所有的情感不可遏制地涌出他的双眼，布满他的脸庞。曾经被他隐藏在心底深处的每一次质疑，每一种恐惧，每一个心愿，每一秒的痛苦，每一念的过去，每一场对未来的希望，此刻都倾注在了他的双眼之中，而他用这双眼凝视着Sam。

"Sam，"Dean颤声说，"你…你不…不许放手。"

"那会害死你的。"Sam小声说，声音里浸透了泪水。

"要是你放手，我就什么都没了。"Dean终于说了出来，声音几不可闻，身体止不住地颤抖。"荡…荡过去吧，Sam。"

Sam咽了口口水，眨着泪眼。他转头看向楼梯，深吸一口气，推动身体向扶手上摆了过去。Dean的惨叫撕裂了整座大屋。

第一次尝试Sam的脚就勾住了扶栏，以他负着伤的哥哥为保险索，他够到了安全地带，把腿挪进栏杆，终于找到平衡站稳，然后放开了Dean。

从Sam的体重负担下解放出来，Dean身心一轻，顿时一阵晕眩，他的视野漂浮不定，只能在剧痛的间隙中吸气。他看不见Sam，于是他转动沉甸甸的头去追寻他弟弟的视线。Sam的样子很模糊，但Dean能看到他，安全地，稳稳地，在楼梯上，向他伸出手来。

"等一会儿，Dean，"Sam在说，"就一会儿，老哥，我马上回来。"

"Sam。"Dean发出微弱的声音。

"我马上就回来。"Sam又说了一遍，开始行动。

Dean想要坚持下去。他想要等Sam回来。他还有工作要做。 _照看好_ _Sammy_ …他必须得救他…

"我是 _无法_ 被抗拒的，Winchester。"Silas在底下瓮声瓮气地说。

"快点，S-sam。"

他的左手在痉挛，右臂在抽痛，他好累…太累了…而Sam消失了。他再也看不到他弟弟了。 _你照看着_ _Sammy_ _，照顾着我…你做了一切…而你从不抱怨，一次也没抱怨过。我想要这么做，爸爸。我必须。_ Sam在哪儿？为什么他看不到Sam了？老天，他怎么那么疼。也许就这么放手好了…

有什么强壮而温暖的东西扣住了他的左腕。Dean因为这奇怪但舒适的知觉困惑地眨着眼。他费力地仰起自己好像有一百磅重的头，向上看去。Sam。是Sam在那儿。Sam的手臂穿过栏杆的空隙，紧紧抓住了他的手腕。

"我抓住你了。抓住你了，就…就再一小会儿。"Sam说。

Dean只是看着他。只是在想。假如…假如他放手呢？假如让这一切就这么结束。就今天。就现在。他是会下地狱去和父亲重逢？还是会上天堂与母亲相会？他会不会因为没能救Sam而自责？或者他就只是睡下去…永远睡下去…

"Dean！Dean，把眼睛睁开。嘿，你得帮我，好不好？我需要你帮我把你拉上来。"

"不需要我的，Sammy。"Dean眨着朦胧的眼睛看着他弟弟。他强壮的弟弟。他聪慧的弟弟。他无所不能的弟弟。 _我要你照看好_ _Sammy_ _，行吗？行，爸爸，你知道我会的。_

"我总是需要你的，Dean。"Sam在说着。

Dean试着集中起注意力，试着看着Sam，试着再坚持一会儿…就再一小会儿。

www

Sam叉腿而立，把脚楔进支柱之间稳住自己，上半身越过扶手挂下去："Dean，就再坚持一会儿让我能…让我能把你拉上来。"他咬着牙，用力把Dean的不轻的身体向上提。

紧握着Dean的左腕，Sam注意到他哥哥的眼神是如此黯淡，注意到他的身体如此无力，只有攀着支柱的左手还是决然地紧紧握着。他试着掰开那僵硬的手指，不停念叨着： _这样就好，没事了，我抓住你了，抓住你了_ …

他一把一把地提起Dean的左臂，打着石膏的右手阻碍着他，令工作的难度指数级地增长。他把他哥往扶手上拖，终于够到了肩膀，托住他腋下。

当Sam碰到他右肩的时候Dean痛叫出声，Sam赶紧转而抱住他右胁发力。把Dean的体重挪到自己胸部，Sam开始拖着他跌跌撞撞地从栏杆前往后退去，直到Dean的腿终于也越过了扶手，重心偏移，压得两个人一起在地上倒成了一堆。

"Sam。"Dean从牙缝里发出的声音低如耳语。

被Sam抱在臂弯里，他脸上布满了汗珠，身子战栗着，右臂跟躯干摆成一个诡异的角度，而左手布满了擦伤和淤青。他费力地撑开沉重的眼皮看着Sam，下巴微微颤抖。Sam挪了一下胳膊，想让他靠得舒服一些。Dean视线越过了Sam的肩膀，眼睛倏地睁大了。

"他在你背后。"他竭尽全力从肺里挤出声音。

一瞬间，Sam感到既恐慌又愤怒，他放下Dean，站直，转身，双臂护在身前挡住Silas带着阴冷怒气的厉风。他一低头，闪过一道锐利的寒气，顺手抓起Dean掉在地上的霰弹枪。

直起身来，他拉开枪栓就是一枪，边拉栓边向前推进。又一枪。再一枪。每一次轰击都让归魂猛地一抽，伴着一声痛苦的尖叫。Sam再次扣下扳机时它消失了，弹片嵌满了它背后的墙。

"干得漂亮。"Dean躺在地上低声说。

Sam丢下枪，跑回他哥身边。蹲下身，他小心地把Dean颤抖着的遍布鳞伤的身体搬到自己膝上。Dean没力气推开他，只是在移动造成的剧痛袭来时咬牙喘息，但他还是大睁着双眼。

Sam轻轻按着Dean的头顶，把他的脑袋护在自己下巴下："你会好的，Dean，你会好的。"

"谢谢你，"Dean耳语着，"没放手。"

"我没打算放手。"Sam说，感受着他哥身上的颤抖，看着悲痛在他脸上漫开。

"你差一点就放开了。"Dean低声说，一边快速地眨着眼，抵抗着黑暗的诱惑。

"我不会的，好不好？"Sam保证，看着Dean的双眼，看着那里面的情感。看着某种不可名状的东西掠过Dean的脸庞。

"老天，Sam，"Dean边说边绷紧了背脊，强撑着不想阖起眼睛，不想屈服于伤痛，他的嘴唇扭曲着，努力想要说些什么，"我没法…"

"什么？什么意思？"

Dean用力眨着眼，移开了视线，在Sam几乎就要看穿他眼里潜藏着的东西之前重又隐匿起来。Sam搜索着他的脸，想找到些什么。他等待着。看着Dean颤抖着咬紧牙关，又眨了眨眼，晃了晃头，再一次把情绪从眼睛里驱逐出去。

"拉我起来，Sammy，"他说，"我…我们得…"

"Dean，"Sam就快哭了出来，"求求你…让我帮着…为什么你就是不让我帮你？"

Dean撇开头去。Sam知道要是他还能动，他肯定会起身离去。他会走下楼梯，迫使Sam跟上。他会走出门，在身后关严。自从Dean来斯坦福找他到现在，Sam第一次看到，他是真的不想面对这次猎魔，真的想一走了之，把这个镇子留给它自身黑暗的命运。

而他不能理解为什么，到底是发生了什么，让他的哥哥如此遽变，甚至愿意放弃Sam认为是唯一推着他走下去的事物。甚至是在老爸死后…

Dean转回视线，看着Sam。Sam紧紧抿着唇，看着他哥苍白的脸上清晰可见的雀斑，让他看起来远比实际年龄年轻，远比他们的生活造就的年龄年轻。

"我做不到，"Dean低语。Sam感觉他的肌肉紧绷起来，感觉他正克制着自己。"我做不到，Sam。"

在Sam制止之前，Dean已开始试着坐起身来，他收紧了腹肌想把自己拉起来。他轻轻动了下，想要从Sam身边移开，但这个动作让他急促地抽了口气。Sam眼看着他的脸瞬间褪尽了血色，两眼向后翻去。接着他整个人软了下来，倒在了Sam身上，被Sam的双臂紧紧抱住。

他没听到Sam的抽泣，没感觉到身体被Sam轻轻地拉到胸前，没发现Sam的额头抵着他的额头，也没听见带着哭音的追问： _为什么？为什么你就是不能信任我？为什么你非得什么都一个人扛？为什么？_

 **\- TBC –**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _www_

 _对于外部世界来说，我们在长大变老。但对于兄弟姐妹来说却并非如此。_

 _我们自始至终都互相了解。_

 _我们了解彼此的内心，分享私密的家庭笑话，记得家人的争吵和秘密，悲伤与快乐。_

 _我们活在时间的管辖之外。_

 _-_ _克拉拉_ _·_ _奥迪加_

 _（译注：没找到这位的具体信息，貌似是个专写家庭关系的鸡汤作者）_

www

他们追寻的一切已尽在掌握。

Sam知道Silas的埋骨之地。知道Jenny流着泪遣开她的孩子们，独自拖着她丈夫的尸体去了哪里；知道她订下了自己的恶魔契约，为了保护孩子，保护镇子，献祭了她自己的灵魂。

Sam知道如何击败归魂，知道如何拯救小镇，知道如何战胜邪恶。问题在于，在他感觉到Dean的胳膊被扯脱的那一瞬间，在他听到他哥哥因为剧痛而惨叫出声的那一瞬间，他什么都不在乎了。自那一瞬起，他不再关心所谓正确的事，他关心的，是必须做的事。

Sam笨拙地寻找着立足点，撑起Dean的身体。当他能稳住自己，他把Dean往前推，然后把他的身子挪上自己的一边肩头，再横过颈背。一边小心调整着姿势，让Dean的体重在两边肩膀上保持均衡，一边慢慢站起来，Sam意识到他没法儿在扛着Dean的同时再捡起他们的枪。

"去他妈的。"他嘀咕着，转向楼梯。

Silas要来就让他来吧，Sam一定会把他的兄弟带出去，离开这屋，离开这事。楼梯以一个陡峭险峻的角度盘旋而下，但Sam一手抓着Dean的胳膊，打着石膏的右臂勾住Dean的腿，紧紧地，稳稳地扛着他。三楼，二楼，一楼…大门就在他正前方了。现在他只需要穿过空旷的前厅，越过亿万个水晶吊灯的碎片。

一只长沙发凌空穿越整个前厅向Sam飞来。他完全是凭着本能向后一跳才勉强避过。然而，这一跳让他失去了平衡，Dean被甩了出去，瘫软的身体在Sam身后不远处缠成一团。

"该死的，"Sam咬牙咆哮，扭头看着空荡宽阔毁坏殆尽的门厅，"你赢不了的！"他吼道。

"我要做的，只是把你交给它们，而我就能获得永生。"那声音几乎就在他头顶。

Sam猛一转身抬头，只见Silas就站在Dean的另一边—离他太近了。在Sam作出反应之前，Silas已向着Dean弯下腰，拽起他受伤的右臂，把他无力的身体拖着走了。

"不！"Sam大步追上去。归魂正把他的哥哥拖过铺满一地的尖锐的破碎水晶，唯一让Dean免于被划成碎片的只是他的外套。"我不会让你带走他的。"

"我不需要 _他_ 。"Silas流滑一笑，"我要的是你。"

Sam的视线捕捉到了什么，Silas并没注意到—就在他左手边的一堆水晶碎片里，躺着他们的一支霰弹枪。

"所以你做了什么呢，Silas？"Sam忽然发问，努力不去想Silas鹰爪般的手中正拽着Dean那条脱了臼的胳膊，"你为了你的灵魂是出卖了整个镇子？还是出卖了Jenny？"

Silas冷笑了一声："她可没跟我讲公平。"他说。

"她是订立了她自己的契约，"Sam反驳，"她从你的手中保护了她的孩子们，也保护了镇子，即使只是暂时的。"

 _全是你的错_ ，悲凉的声音在大屋里回响起来。

Silas倏然抬头，寻找声音的源头。Sam趁着他这一分心的机会立刻扑向不远处那支霰弹枪。与此同时，他身后的大门猛地被踹开了，那一脚的力道之大，一边的门板整个被从合页上踹了下来，飞到了门厅另一边。

Sam本能地屏息埋头，等着爆炸声响起。然而，取而代之的是连接三声枪响。他抬头看去，只见Silas被子弹猛扯向后，第一枪时依然拽着Dean的胳膊，挨了第二第三枪才终于放开了他。

然而Silas并没有发出又痛又怒的尖叫，Sam意识到击中他的仅仅是普通子弹。他略一后仰，抬高霰弹枪的枪口，接连搂了两次火。这一回，那尖叫终于响彻大屋，归魂消失了。

Sam咽了口口水，扭头看去。Kelly正站在大门口，金红色的夕阳光辉包围着他，手中那支9毫米还在冒烟，眼中带着危险的神情。他低下头，看着坐在一大片吊灯残骸当中的Sam，霰弹枪横搁在腿上，不远处躺着Dean。

"晚到好过不来，对吧？"

Sam点点头，放下心来的感觉如波浪般漫过全身。他回身转向Dean，轻轻地把他的身子翻过来。Dean呼吸浅促，脉搏虽然有力，但看起来实在太过苍白，太过安静。

"能帮我一下吗？"Sam问道，不确定自己饱受摧残的身体还能不能扛得起Dean这一身肌肉。

Kelly吸了口气，跨进了这座他四十多年未曾踏足的大屋。Sam看着情感的洪流在大个子的脸上汹涌弥漫，再慢慢消散，留下褪不去的痕迹。他记得以前也见过这样的表情—是在Dean的脸上，那一天，他们坐在Lawrence的故居外，看着那座住着他童年的房子。那座刻着他最深的悲痛的房子。

Sam听到了什么动静，空气中那一道潜流只能是一声叹息。Kelly也听到了，抬起头环顾四周。

 _全是你的错。_

那充满了哀伤的话语让Sam为之断肠。他一边看着Kelly，一边把手轻轻按在Dean的胸口上，徒劳地想要平息他哥哥的颤抖。

"那是她，"Kelly低声说，"上帝啊，那是她，对不对？是我母亲。"

Sam吞了口气，点点头："你知道她是在对谁说这话吗？"

"没有人，"Kelly回答，依然环顾着大屋，"那是我对她说的。"

"你？"

"我对她说了那句话…就在他死掉的那晚…她把我们遣开去的那晚…"

Sam紧紧闭上了嘴，对卷过巨人的那阵痛苦感同身受。他的手掌底下，Dean一直在发抖。"呃，Kelly，我想我真的需要你帮我把我哥从这儿弄出去。"他说。

Kelly眨眨眼，低头看着兄弟俩。一句话也没说，他迈步向前，又大又沉的靴子碾过水晶碎片。他弯下腰，以一种令人吃惊的温柔用双臂抱起了Dean。Dean的脑袋向后仰去，无力地垂在他的臂弯外。

"他需要看医生。"Sam边说边慢慢地费力地站起身。他的身体无处不痛。他的心也在痛。直痛到灵魂深处。

"有个地方我可以带他过去，"Kelly柔声说，带着几乎是慈爱的表情低头看着怀里遍体鳞伤的猎人，"来，"他一甩头，"让我们一溜烟儿地绝尘而去呗。"

Sam跟在他身后出了大屋，因为那句熟悉的引用忍不住泛起了疲惫的笑容。

 _（译注：_ _Kelly_ _最后那句话引了个西部片和西部城市梗，跟第一章_ _[003]_ _中_ _Dean_ _曾说过的话一模一样。）_

www

"呃，Kelly？这儿是个兽医站。"

"是啊没错。"

Sam跟着Kelly走过黑黢黢的街道。没有路灯，仅有的照明是压在头顶的天穹上明昧不定的月光和飘摇闪烁的星光，街道显得怪诞诡异。从坡顶一路下来走过半个镇子，整个过程中Dean一声未出，一动未动。甚至当他们停在Maxine客栈外边，Kelly踢着门脚"敲"门，把Maxine叫出来跟他们一块儿走的时候，他也毫无动静。

他们现在站在一栋小巧的建筑门外。黑暗中Maxine得凑得很近才能开锁。Dean无声无息地软软挂在Kelly巨大的臂弯里。而Sam则因为伤痛和疲惫摇晃着站立不稳，装着火机油、火柴和弹药的小包挎在他肩上。

Sam摇着头："你们就没个…没个诊所？开业医生办公室？"

Maxine终于打开了门，把门扇拉开，让Kelly能抱着Dean侧身进去。

"有过一个，"她说，"医生死了。"

Sam费解地皱起眉头，一边跟着Kelly进门："那你们生病，或者受伤的时候，要怎么办？"

Maxine耸耸肩，随着他们也进了门，打开了灯："我们自己照顾自己。或者就不照顾。"

Sam不可置信地瞪着她。

她荒凉的眼神迎向他的视线："要是你对未来不再抱有希望，生活里也不再有什么盼头，你也就不会真的为生存去费什么心了。"她说。

Sam仰了仰头，消化着她这话，跟着兄妹俩走进光秃秃的诊所。干净的白墙边靠着空荡荡的玻璃柜和板条箱。各式各样的装备点缀在墙架上：铲子、铁锹、农具、成堆的弹药，还有两排霰弹枪和来复枪。Sam摇摇头，这个镇子的不正常在这一刻前所未有地明白呈现在他眼前。

 _（译注：霰弹枪一般都是滑膛，即枪管内没有膛线，口径大，子弹初速度低，因而打不远但笼罩范围大，适合近距离或移动快的目标；来复枪就是步枪，是线膛枪，枪管内有螺旋形的膛线，用以使子弹旋转加速，因此射程与精度都比霰弹枪大得多。）_

"这儿为什么一头动物都没有？"

Maxine只是扭头扫了他一眼："这儿没人还会养宠物，孩子。"

Sam点点头，又跟着他们回到诊察室。曾被用来给猫猫狗狗做检查的金属高台已经被推到房间尽头，上头堆满了各种药物和消毒水的瓶瓶罐罐。房间中央是一张窄窄的床，支高了方便病号躺下。

"你…怎么，整了这儿？"Sam问着，想着前厅里那些林林总总的装备和物资。

"差不多吧。"Maxine边说边从头顶的吊柜里抽出个枕头放在小床上，让Kelly放下Dean的时候能把他的脑袋搁在上头。

Sam把肩上的小包放到地上，走到床的另一边，俯视着他的哥哥。他和Kelly一起脱下了Dean的外套，移动造成的疼痛揉皱了Dean的脸，他低低地发出声抗议的呻吟，但依然没有醒来。

Sam看着他哥被痛苦笼罩着的脸庞，回想着他短短一生中对这一幕太多次的见证。Dean鼻梁上星星点点的雀斑引人注目，眼眶下精疲力竭的青晕上覆盖着睫毛的阴影，嘴紧闭着，即使失去了意识仍紧紧抿着唇，看起来就像在固守着什么东西…什么他不能与任何人，甚至不能与Sam…分享的东西。

"他没死，是吗？"Kelly问道。

Sam吃惊地猛一仰头，花了好几秒才意识到Kelly问的是Silas，而不是Dean。

"还没，"Sam回答，"我们只是削弱了他的力量。"他重又低头看向他哥，"Dean不会认输的…跟他死磕…"

"把他气疯，"Maxine低声抱怨，一边把金属台子拉了过来，"他一定会回来找我们的。"

Sam点点头，视野忽然动荡起来，他赶紧抓住床沿。"嘿，"他忽然出声，看见Maxine举着把剪刀走近Dean，"你他妈要干嘛？"

"我们来这儿之前我叫上了Nate，但他没来之前我们最好先开始，"Maxine答道，剪刀悬在Dean胸口上。

"Nate又他妈是谁？"

"兽医。"

"你叫上了个 _兽医_ 来治我哥？"

Maxine挑起一条眉毛，淡淡看着Sam："要么他，要么我们。你挑。"

Sam只能眨巴眼。他现在有点保持不了平衡，于是把床沿捏得更紧。他的脑袋在跳着痛，背上胳膊上那些从楼梯上滚下来磕出来的伤仿佛都在叫嚣着吸引他的注意。

"嘿，Sam，"Kelly忽然说，"你还好吧？"

Sam点头："嗯，我只是—"他眼前的房间转了起来，"啊哦。"

Maxine麻溜地踢了把椅子给他："趁还没狗啃泥快坐下吧，孩子。"

Sam立马跌进椅子里，脑袋垂到跟Dean齐平。Maxine走到他身边，凉爽的手按着他的后脖颈，轻轻推着他前倾，直到他的脑袋垂进两膝之间。一阵恶心袭来，几乎把他淹没，Sam闭上眼睛忍耐着。

"呼吸，Sam，"Maxine的声音出奇地轻柔，几乎像母亲一样。她按在他后颈的手轻如片羽，拂过他的腮边，手掌捧住他的脸颊，他发现自己把脸埋了进去。"你会没事的。"

"我知道，"Sam低声说，"我只是需要缓一会儿。"

Sam又深吸了口气，当Maxine抽手离开的时候稳住了自己，他谨慎地抬起头，看向Dean，多少有点希望能见到他哥正睁眼看着自己。但是，他眼前依然是布满了痛苦的面容和静得可怕的躯体。

Maxine又端详了Sam一会儿，回到床的另一边，解开Dean衬衫的扣子，然后开始把他的T恤从腰直剪到领口，再破开两边肩膀。Sam忍不住瑟缩了一下，看到Dean肩膀的样子，他心都揪了起来。巨大的关节头突了出来，戳在Dean的右锁骨外。

 _（译注：体征为锁骨下脱位，是前脱位的一种。然而_ _Dean_ _的胳膊受的是后向拉力，理论上来说应该形成少见的后脱位，体征为肩前部扁平，后部突出，目视相当容易漏诊。嗯，扫兴完毕。科科。）_

"你能替他复位吗？"Sam紧张地盯着Maxine的脸。

"没人帮就不行。"她回答，抬头看向Kelly。

"我在这儿，"Kelly轻声说，走前两步来到他妹妹跟前，"我该做什么？"

Maxine咬住了下唇，她的视线扫过Dean苍白的脸，那上面布满了爆炸留下的印迹，看到他缀满了细小割伤的胸膛，看到那场酒吧斗殴带给他胳膊的淤青，然后看到他的手。

Sam这才注意到他的手。

"天啊，Dean。"他小声说，轻轻捧起他哥哥那只伤痕累累的左手。

看起来就像他曾挥拳猛击了一堵砖墙。Sam把他的手掌翻过来，把血肉模糊的关节托在自己的掌中，然后轻轻地展开他蜷曲着的手指，看着他掌上红肿撕裂的皮肤，那是Dean死死攥着支柱，支撑他们，拯救他们时留下的。

"Maxine！"诊所前门传来一道声音。

"在后面！"她大声喊。

Sam抬头看去，只见一个陌生人踱了进来。他中等身材，但一站在Kelly身边就显得太小只了。白头发剪得短短的，眼睛是清澈的蓝色。他惊讶地眨着眼，看看床上的Dean，又看看床边坐着的Sam。

"这儿见了鬼地出啥事儿了？"

"他们，呃，跟他干了一仗。"Kelly轰隆隆地回答。

"他？谁是他？"兽医Nate从Kelly看到Maxine，再看回Sam。

Dean在床上轻轻动了动，把头转向了Sam的方向，但还是没睁开眼睛。

"Silas。"Sam接茬。

"什么？！"

Kelly一只手轻轻按上兽医的肩膀："他们就是干这个的，"他告诉他，"他们，呃…猎杀…邪恶的东西。"

Nate踱到床边，低头看着Dean。他血迹斑斑的衬衫和T恤被剪成一条条地压在身下，肩膀肿得老高，淤得发紫。他又看看Sam，Sam发现他的视线飞快地扫了一下自己额头上的裂口。

"是新手吧，孩子？"Nate问道。

Sam眯起眼正准备反驳，但惊讶地看到Nate脸上忽然掠过一个慧黠幽默的微笑。"你肯定不是附近这块儿的，"Sam说着，也不由得牵起了嘴角，"这块儿的人个个看起来都…那什么…心情不好。"

"这儿的每个人都是附近这块儿的，孩子。在这儿住了一辈子了，"Nate说，"我只是有点儿疯，就这样。"

Sam眨眨眼："疯有用的话，我倒愿意疯。"

"让我瞅瞅。"Nate把视线转回了Dean，脑袋快速地一点一点，让Sam不由想到一只小鸟。"我们得复位那条胳膊。他上哪儿搞来的那些割伤？"

"我们，呃，卷进了一场爆炸。"Sam说，眯起眼，试着击退头痛。

"好吧，那把'挨炸'加进伤情列表里，"Nate说。他从外套口袋里掏出个小手电，俯下身，观察了一下Dean的眼睛和瞳孔反应，"他昏迷多久了？"

Sam咽了口口水："嗯，到现在得有30分钟了。"

"脑震荡，"Nate嘀咕，"这几道口子倒是不深。胳膊上这道伤又是哪来的？"

"酒吧，昨天干了一架。他背上还有一道。"

Nate轻轻把Dean的身子推侧过去，查看他的背部，吹了声口哨，然后小心地把他翻回来仰躺着，"他们用什么打的他？棒球棍？"

"台球杆。"Sam叹口气，揉揉眼睛。

"下手够黑的，也是。"Nate咕哝着。

他忽然两手一合，精力充沛地狠狠搓了搓。Sam忍不住想到了 _空手道小子_ ，有那么一秒钟甚至蠢蠢地想着Nate该不会用这双搓热了手就能治好Dean的肩膀。

 _（译注：空手道小子是_ _84_ _年大热一时的电影名，也是_ _DC_ _漫画中的一个超级英雄名，鉴于老头儿的形象，感觉还是前者比较可能吧。）_

"来，我们开始吧。"Nate脱掉他的外套，向着Kelly一摆头，"一会儿会用到你的，大个子。"他又看看Sam，"我说你还站得住吗，小朋友？"

Sam默默点点头。

Nate眯起眼："Maxine，给这娃几片阿司匹林，杀一杀他那假装不存在的五级头痛。"

Sam惊讶地眨眨眼。他感激地从Maxine手中接过药片，和水吞下去，然后站起来脱掉外套，放在Dean的床脚边。

"我要你抓紧你的，呃，朋—"

"哥哥，他是我哥哥。"Sam低声说，俯视着Dean。

"行，那就抓紧你哥，"Nate说，他略带狂躁的眼睛沉稳下来，"这可是杀千刀的痛，我跟你保证他不会开开心心地醒过来。"

Sam点头。John曾经肩膀脱臼过，还教了他怎么替他复位。听到父亲在剧痛中的嘶叫时Sam险些吐出来。他深吸一口气，暗下决心。

Nate把双手放在Dean的受伤的肩头，示意Kelly抓住小臂和手腕。Sam听着Nate指示Kelly，眼睛始终看着Dean。他一只手稳稳地按在Dean的左肩，另一只手握住他左腕，准备好无论发生什么都牢牢抓紧。

"准备好了吗小朋友？"

Sam点头。Nate吸气。Kelly一拉。

刺耳的惨叫声立刻响彻小屋。Dean的头死命向后仰去，背弓了起来，平板板的腹部绷成了一块块的。他的左手紧握成拳，牙关紧紧咬着，截断了那声痛呼，但被压抑在喉头的嘶吼让他脖颈侧面的筋都跳了起来。

"我的天！"Dean终于喊出来，"这杀千刀的…"他剧喘着，猛眨着眼，眼睛在悬在他上空的一堆陌生面孔上狂乱地搜寻着。

"Dean！嘿，没事了没事了。"

"Sam。"Dean的呼吸粗重刺耳，视线追着Sam的声音。

Sam小心地挤进他的视野范围："我在这儿，没事的，"Sam说着，紧一紧握着Dean左肩的手，"他们刚把你的胳膊安回去。"

"痛得跟什么似的，"Dean呻吟着，紧闭着眼抵抗着剧痛，身体止不住地战栗着。

"我就说嘛。"Nate说。

Sam瞟了一眼兽医："Dean，这位是Nate，"他介绍说，"他，嗯，他会把你修理好。"

剧烈的疼痛逼出的汗水顺着Dean的脸颊奔流而下。他眨了眨眼，抖落被睫毛挂住的汗滴，看向Sam："那你呢？"

"也会修好我。"

"我们能给他些什么止痛吗？"Maxine问道，看着刻在Dean脸上的痛苦表情。她也注意到了他的颤抖。

Nate点点头，审视着桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，查看着上面的标签。最后他选出一瓶，指示Maxine用针筒抽出一定的量，这才转身面对Dean。

"这会帮助麻痹你的胳膊，Dean，"Nate说，"类似…奴佛卡因，知道吧？你对奴佛卡因过敏不？"

 _（译注：奴佛卡因，一种麻醉剂。）_

"我知道才怪。"Dean喘着说。

Sam的视线投向Nate，只见兽医皱起眉，掂量着，然后轻轻抓起Dean受伤的胳膊，把针头推进肌肤里，显然，他觉得两害相权还是得取其轻。

Sam又转眼看向Dean，看到痛苦刻在他眼睛周围的那些细纹虽然并未淡去，但他右臂几乎是暴烈的震颤倒是平息了下来。

"要给你的肩膀包扎咯，伙计。"Nate说。

"那我弟弟怎么办？"Dean看着Sam头上干涸的血迹。

Sam刚要开口抗议，但被Nate抢先了："分类诊疗法，哥们儿。失去知觉断了胳膊的家伙优先于已经止了血的头部外伤。会轮到他的。"

Dean的眉毛扬了起来，Sam发现他的唇拧成了一个诧异的微笑。他疲惫的眼睛看向Sam，表情就像在说 _我猜我喜欢这个家伙_ 。Sam靠回椅子里，但手仍然搭在Dean肩上。这回Dean没有耸耸肩抖落他，而Sam忽然发现自己非常需要这种接触。他的指尖能感觉到在这二十四个小时中他哥哥受尽折磨的身体还在微微颤抖。

Nate小心地抬起Dean的右臂，以一种长期与不听话不安分的患者打交道磨练出来的熟练和敏捷，一眨眼的功夫就把那条胳膊包扎固定好了。在这过程中，移动造成的疼痛依然让Dean脸色苍白汗如雨下，但他一声不吭。Nate迅速高效地转到床的另一边，吹了声口哨，视线来回扫着Dean的脸和他手头的活儿。而Dean则闭着眼，咬着牙，在Sam的注视下让Nate清理包扎他的左手。

 _（译注：_ _Nate_ _是个兽医，他的患者应该都是些听不懂人话的毛茸茸的萌物吧_ _嘤_ _）_

"要知道，等你俩废了那个混蛋，"Nate故意轻描淡写地说，"你就该马上去找个真正的 _医生_ 看看。"

Dean睁开了眼睛："你就不是真正的医生？"他的声音粗哑，发音因为脱力而略显含糊。

Nate搞定了他的左手，抬眼飞快地瞥了眼Dean："我是啊，只要你有四条腿儿和一条尾巴。"

Dean撇撇嘴，自嘲地笑笑："是啊，"他叹道，看看Sam，"听上去这说的可不就是我们。"

"来，"Nate又拿起另一支针筒，从一个棕色小瓶里抽了一管灰白色的液体，走近Dean，"这是止痛剂，Dean。注射时可能会有点烧灼感—"

"等等，"Dean打断他，举起自己包成粽子的左手挡在右臂和Nate的针头之间，"只要，呃…"他吞了口气，"只要给我点阿司匹林之类的就行了。"

"Dean，"Sam插嘴进来，只希望他哥能安宁那么一会儿，哪怕只是几个小时，"没事的，我会待在这儿。"

Dean抿紧嘴摇摇头："不是的，Sam，"他声音很低，眼睛也垂地很低，低得睫毛几乎擦上了脸颊，然后他抬眼看向他弟弟，"我只是…我必须得能醒得过来才行。"

Sam的嘴抿成了一条线，他终于点点头："好吧，"他看向Nate，"给他些布洛芬吧。"

 _（译注：布洛芬，一种退烧止痛药。不过我想说，肌肉疼痛还是_ _Loxoprofen Sodium_ _效果好一点啊！别问我怎么知道的_ _T^T_ _）_

Nate看看Sam再看看Dean："你确定？你那肩膀—"

"会很好的。你做得很好了，医生。"Dean说，他的眼皮已经开始沉沉坠下，"去照顾Sam吧。"

Maxine把药片递给Dean，托起他的头帮他喝水吞服。而Nate清理着Sam额头上的裂口，一边摇着头："你到底撞了啥啊，孩子？"

"楼梯，"Sam说，被消毒药水激得脸一抽，"还有我的石膏。"

"合作无间嘛。"Nate评论道。

Dean低低地喷笑了一声，眼睛依然阖着。

"蠢材。"Sam小声笑骂Dean。

"贱人。"Dean回击，但声音里泄露出他的疲惫。

"啊，多有爱的兄弟絮语，"Nate说着，转身到桌子上去取缝合用具，"你这伤得缝上个几针。"他盯着Sam。

Sam瞪回去："那你还等啥？"

"你要不要什么东西来—"

"就快点儿干完吧，老兄，"Sam疲倦地说。他看着Maxine小声对Kelly说了些什么，Kelly离开了房间。Nate开始缝合，Sam咬牙忍着缝针的刺痛感。

当Nate缝合完毕，Sam就像以往每一次需要缝针的时候一样，皮肤发烧发烫，仿佛是某种对针尖入侵的排异反应。他低头看向Dean。他的脸上还留着痛苦的表情，呼吸也比平时急促，但身体的颤抖看来几乎平息了。

"现在我可以给他来一针什么的。"Nate顺着Sam的视线看去，不由得提议。

Sam摇摇头："没门儿。他准会踹飞我的屁股。"

Kelly回到了房间，拖着一张帆布床和一些被褥，安置在Dean躺着的那张旁边。

"我想你们俩今晚应该待在这儿，"Maxine说，"好修整一下。"

Sam又摇起了头，但眼睛却离不开那张小床："我们得守着—"

"我会守着的，"Kelly打断他，"你得休息，孩子。"

Sam紧张起来，正打算回绝，但Dean低声开了口。

"听他们的，Sammy。"他咕哝着说。

Sam低头看他："你确定？"

"就…"Dean把脸转向Sam，但依然阖着眼睛，"就想消停一会儿…就停一小会儿。"

Sam叹息着，掩不住地松了口气。他抬头看着另几位，点头致谢，然后绕到帆布小床边。Nate把毯子拉过来盖上Dean赤裸的胸膛，又看了Sam一会儿，接着就跟Kelly和Maxine一起离开了诊察室。Sam听着外屋里椅子的挪动和含糊的交谈，过了一会儿，也安静下来了。

他在帆布小床上躺了下来，看着躺在隔壁病床上的他哥哥静静的身影，听着Dean均匀的呼吸，也让自己的呼吸跟上那个节奏。没一会儿，Sam睡着了。

床单沙沙的摩擦声几不可闻。低沉但溢满了痛苦的呻吟轻而细微。然而他哥哥正忍受着的折磨一如以往地显而易见，足够把Sam从几个小时的沉沉睡眠中拉了出来。他困惑地眨了会儿眼。这一次，他听到了话语。Dean以前在梦中从未开过口，一次都没。Sam坐了起来，僵硬的背和酸痛的肌肉抗议着，让他嘴角一抽。

"…说些什么…我拥有过的每一样东西…"

Sam眨着眼。Dean梦中的话语模糊而破碎。Sam站起来走近那张床。Dean的脸在痛苦的阴云中皱成一团，汗水从额头上直滚落到脸颊上，犹如泪痕。 _还是…等等…_ Sam弯腰凑近他。

"…真的是你在说话…为什么你要说这样的话？"

Sam咽了口口水，看着Dean痛苦的表情，看着他张嘴发出无声的喊叫，又紧紧闭上，死死咬住牙关把任何呼喊、任何话语咽回去，把一切留给他自己，把沉默留在外面的世界。Sam知道自己必须得制止他，必须得把他从煎熬中引领出来。

但Dean伸出手猛地坐了起来，他的左手向前探出，伤痕累累的手指死死地攥着Sam的手腕。

"别！"

"Dean，放松，"Sam说道，静静地等待Dean睡意笼罩的双眼变得清澈起来，"放松，是我呀，是Sam。"

"Sam？"他的声音粗哑不堪。他眨着眼，汗水—抑或泪水，Sam不能确定—从睫毛上坠下来。

"对，是我，没事的，放松。"

他在Dean掌中小心地扭了扭手腕。而Dean低下头，惊骇地看着Sam的手，那样子就像那手里正抓着什么东西，什么非常可怕的东西。Sam展开手指，让Dean看到空空如也的手掌心。慢慢地，极慢极慢地，Dean放开了Sam的手腕。他身子微微一沉，抽了下嘴角，左手绕过去捧住了自己的右肘，努力让呼吸恢复控制。

"我没法…"Dean吞了口气，止住自己。

"没法干啥？"

"没啥。"他含糊地说，抬起裹着绷带的左手抹脸。

Sam拖过把椅子放到床边，坐下，一靠，定定地看着Dean："嘿，"他说，但Dean没有反应，"Dean，看着我。"

Dean总算转过头来面对着他了。

"跟我聊聊吧。"Sam恳求道。

Dean摇摇他的头："有什么好处呢，Sam？"

"可能是没好处，"Sam耸耸肩，"也可能有一切好处。但至少我不会再这么孤单。"

Dean困惑地眨眨眼："啥？"

"你把我关在门外，Dean。"Sam灰心地挥了挥一只手，"所有关于老爸的糟心事，他做的交易…有什么东西在压垮你，老哥，我看得出来的。我看得出来你就快被压死了。"

Dean抿上了嘴，只是静静看着Sam。

"你想让我做什么呢，Dean？"

"什么都不用做啊。"Dean惊诧地回答。

"好吧，我 _不可能_ 什么都不做。我不可能 _不_ 知道你正在受伤害。我不可能 _不_ 这么看着你，一天又一天。你…"Sam叹口气，扭开头去，隔了一会儿才又看回Dean，"老哥，你眼里这种表情…这种死气沉沉的表情，我都看在眼里的，那感觉就像是你的人都已经不在这儿了。"

Dean垂下了眼睛，一句话也没说。

"Dean，"Sam眨着眼，看向床，看Dean的膝盖，看地板，看他自己变得血迹斑斑的石膏胳膊。看任何地方就是不看Dean的脸。"我想老爸。我是说真的。我想着他…想了很多很多，就算是在最诡异的时候，我一直在想他。"他眼角的余光看到Dean在点头，"但是…我想他是知道的。我想他知道我 _需要_ 你。"他终于抬起眼，凝视着Dean惊讶的脸。

"什么？"

"老爸走了我很难过。"Sam说，笔直地看进Dean眼中，"但因此你留下了， _我不难过_ 。"

Dean只是那么迎着Sam的视线，有一会儿，Sam看到他的下巴颤抖起来，但被他努力地压抑着。Dean又一次低头垂下了眼，Sam觉得自己整个人都绷住了，眼睛紧紧盯着Dean的脸。终于，Dean开口了，他只是看着自己包扎着的手，声音低沉，空茫。

"从来都没什么道理…"Dean开始说，"每一晚都是，但我不…我只记得一些片断。我，呃…我见到所有人的脸。你的，爸爸的，十字路恶魔的…还有些我都认不出来…有些我从来都没遇到过。"

Sam恨不得停止呼吸，他等待着，不想眨眼，不想让Dean的诉说停下来。

"就像…是记忆，那一类的。但又不完全是。要么就是梦境的记忆，因为我知道我见到的有些事情并没发生过…"

"比方说呢？"

Dean摇摇头："比方说…在医院里…一个玻璃杯砸碎了…一个黑头发的女孩…诡异的模糊鬼影，诸如此类的。"

Sam咬起了牙。他记得那个玻璃杯。他记得杯子从他老爸的餐盘里飞出去，在地上砸得粉碎，终于像Dean一辈子都在做的那样，阻止了他们的争吵。紧接着，Dean的心跳就成了一条直线。

Dean茫然地瞪着床铺上的某一点，声音轻柔而犹豫，Sam知道他正试着把支离破碎的梦境组织成语言。

"我看见老爸在那个木屋里…我感觉到喉咙里有根管子…那，那就像潮汐似的一阵阵的，还有我记得，呃，恶魔…我记得…我记得爸爸…就在你离开房间之后…"

Sam察觉到Dean声音里奇怪的停顿喘息，他听得更仔细了。

Dean轻轻摇了摇头，没有抬起眼睛，眉头皱得更紧了："我的…我的胸口好疼…而且，我能感觉到有什么在钻进去，我试着阻止的…但我动不了…"他的呼吸紧张起来，因为梦境的重演手指无意识地蜷缩起来，"就像在那个木屋…被钉在墙上，我能感觉到那东西在里面撕裂我而且我知道…我知道接着会发生什么…"

Sam干咽了一下，几乎无法呼吸。他眼睛发热，看着Deam艰难地回忆，看着他面容上遍布的苦闷，看着这比他自己的噩梦更熟悉的画面。

"然后…我终于可以动弹了…我抓住他…但已经太晚了…他已经攥着了。"

"谁，Dean？"

"爸爸。"几乎是个耳语。

"Dean…他攥着什么？"

Dean咬着牙，嘴唇扭曲着。他抬眼看向Sam，眼中的痛苦和那全然的心碎，夺走了Sam的呼吸，让他颤抖着只想别开视线逃离。

"我的心脏。"

www

Sam花了一会儿才重新入睡，而Dean，他听着弟弟的呼吸渐渐平稳下来，才终于安心地呼出口气。Sam四仰八叉地躺在帆布小床上，一条长腿从床沿挂了下来，穿着靴子的脚与床斜成一个角度。长长的头发披散在枕头上，Dean依然能看到他额头裂口上干涸的血迹。他左手搭在胸上，打着石膏的右胳膊则搁在腿边。

好一会儿Dean就这么看着Sam沉沉睡着，想着自己这辈子这么做过多少次。曾经爬到椅子上攀着摇篮床看着；当Sam还穿着连体小睡衣的时候看着；猎魔后就只是为了确认他还在那儿，还在呼吸，还活着而看着…

看着Sam入睡已经成了他唯一的安宁。

Dean小心翼翼地把自己从床上慢慢撑起来，原地站了一会，确保自己不会一头栽下地。他的最后一件干净衬衫也折在剪刀下了，不过他还是挺高兴他们是把它剪开的。他的肩膀随着某个稳定的节奏抽搐着疼。他挪到床脚Sam脱下的外套边，伸手摸进内袋，掏出了那本日记。Dean在两张床之间的那张椅子上坐了下来，把日记翻到最后一篇，凑到鼻尖下，在昏暗的光线下读起来。

 _现在他的声音无时不在。每一天，每一日。孩子们多半已经忘了我吧…我希望他们也忘了他。但他们会见到他的，我知道。他们会见到他，然后在他脸上认出自己的眼睛…只要他们活着就没法忘掉自己是邪恶的后裔…_

 _我所做的事，和我订立契约的东西，都让我战栗。但我别无选择。现在这个镇子上不再会有一个人，不再会有任何一个活在他的规条之下，曾经在他活着的时候忍过了他欺压操纵的人，将会死在他死后更为邪恶的手中。只要…只要我能够熬过我需要忍受的部分。只要我能够奉上我的灵魂。_

 _而我会的。就在我埋葬他的地方。他将不得不和我共度这无穷无尽的余"生"。因为这是他最不愿意的一件事。这是我能带给他的最有力的折磨。我会去后边的果园，就在标记着他埋骨之地的那棵树旁，就是那棵我曾经整天整天凝视着的树…我知道它也在凝视着我…_

 _他来了。不能被他发现…我必须保护这些日子来的记录，让我的孩子们能知道，他们也是善良的后裔，他们能够有所不同，而他不能…他不会得到永生。_

 _他就在这儿。_

"后边果园，"Dean低声自语。他把日记放到床上，又一次低头看着Sam，"我希望你能理解，Sammy。"他柔声说着，不愿惊醒他沉睡中的小弟弟。

 _我必须拯救你。我保证过的。_

Dean在桌面上想找些能写字的东西，最后在一小叠纸边找到了一截儿铅笔。勉为其难地用左手架着笔，他在日记的最后一张空白页上潦草地写了个留言。

他不希望Sam醒来的时候想东想西。他弟弟一定会气疯的，但是Dean无法容忍自己让 _这_ 成为带走他弟弟的邪恶之物…这可能会迫使Dean做出不可想象的事的邪恶之物。这可能会扼杀他生存理由的邪恶之物。

他环顾着小小的房间，想找件什么穿上好掩盖他割得一道道的胸口和挂在吊带上的胳膊。最后他抓起床脚上Sam的外套，把左胳膊穿进去，右边的空袖子安顿好。牙齿和左手并用，他想办法扣上了衣服的前襟，算是遮上了自己坦荡的胸怀。衣服穿在他身上显得这个大，他悲惨地摇摇头，他这个巨大的小弟啊。Dean背上装着弹药、火机油和火柴的包，然后，悄么叽儿的，溜出了诊察室。

Kelly就瘫在诊察室门口的一张椅子上，头后仰着，嘴大张着，在打着鼾。Dean从他身边蹭过去，向着他假设是诊所入口的方向挪动，毕竟他进来的时候可是人事不知，没法观察环境。就快走到门口时，他发现了放满了装备的那个墙架，不由得摇了摇头。

"这个镇子真是比怪更怪。"他嘀咕着。

Dean把包放下，走到那些枪支前，挑了一支霰弹枪。他笨拙地在膝盖上折开枪机，被响彻小诊所的枪管叩击声吓得冻在当场。等终于确认他没引起其他动静，他把打开的枪管稳在自己膝盖上，然后伸手到弹药包里掏出几发圣铁弹填装进去。这回他小心地合起机匣，把小包重新背上肩，枪挽在臂弯里，然后站了起来。

 _(_ _译注：根据文中描述看，这枪跟他们原本常用的霰弹枪不同，是开膛式枪管，需要折开机匣打开膛口上弹，每次的填装量有限；前文中_ _Sam_ _和_ _Dean_ _用自己的枪阻击_ _Silas_ _时是推拉式上弹，所以应该是泵动式的，也是老温家霰弹枪的代表作，好处是结实轻巧环境适应性强，在美国相当流行。_ _)_

他又检阅了一遍架上的装备，看到了一把有着两英尺长手柄的铁锹，看起来挺轻巧的，即使用他的粽子手也能提起来。毕竟，要是不能掘出骨头来也就没法儿烧了它了…Dean把上好弹的枪靠在墙边，取下了铁锹，看看锹面上贴着的红标签，那上头声称这是市场上最好的粪铲子。

 _（译注：大西部嘛，牛啊马啊什么的多的是粪肥，虽然这个镇子已经没有动物了。）_

"好呗，要是你这么擅长铲除烂事儿，我肯定得用你啊。"他跟自己嘀咕。

他用下巴把粪铲子夹在胸口，捡起枪重又挽在臂弯里，然后再握好粪铲的手柄。指望着门上没哪儿挂着他看不见的牛铃，他一步跨进了夜色里。

街上丝毫不见灯光。照在他前路上的，唯有头顶上高高的一弯月牙，好像是天穹咧了个柴郡猫似的笑，而寥落的几颗寒星不动声色地朝他眨着眼。

 _（译注：柴郡猫，爱丽丝漫游奇境里的会说话的猫，特点之一就是新月形的嘴。艾玛想起德普叔的那一版里那只喵了，那个萌_ _）_

Dean总是着迷于褪去城市虚伪灯火之后大自然所呈现在他眼前的景色。整个镇子在他眼前铺展开去，黑洞洞的窗户荫蔽着四十余年来的不宣之秘。他仰头看向坡顶，看到在那儿蔓生盘踞的庞然大屋。Dean咬了咬牙。

 _我们不会让他赢的，_ _Sammy_ _。_

有意识地奋力无视一阵阵击穿身体的疼痛和疲惫，Dean开始向大屋进发。夜风振奋着他，决心赋予他力量。

几乎是下意识地，他发现自己在低声哼唱着Metallica的 _No leaf Clover_ ，用这歌稳定的节奏来缓和并击退步行的震动带给肩膀的痛楚，也平息着内心对于失败可能的惊悸。

" _Then it comes to be that the soothing light at the end of your tunnel was just a freight train comin' your way…"_

 _（译注：_ _Metallica_ _是_ _SPN_ _的音乐中出现频率很高的摇滚乐队之一，这里引用的歌名是《无叶的三叶草》，引用的歌词大意是"隧道尽头那慰藉人心的光芒不过是货运列车正在向你冲来"…要不要这么衰_ ___ _）_

他准备好了。他深知他的工作。他了解邪恶之物 。要是他让它的脏手触碰到他弟弟，他就太该死了。

" _Don't it feel right like this, all the pieces fall to his wish. Sucker for that quick reward... boy, sucker for that quick reward, they said…"_

 _（译注：歌词大意是"别以为这样就对了，这样正中他的下怀。快速回报没什么好事，他们说，快速回报没什么好事"）_

而他现在到了那里，又一次正视着这座屋子。感知到这屋子也在审视着他，他勾起了嘴角。

后边的果园…

Dean向右转，在大屋的阴影里绕向屋后。他几乎立刻看到了果园，杂乱的蔓生野草，遍地的腐烂果实。一种令人烦恶的甜香气味弥漫在空气中，一种常常让Dean联想到死亡的气味。他慢慢地推进，注意到果木看起来如此巨大，回想起上一次他进了一个果园，结果被绑在一棵树上，好悬就要被献祭给一个异教神，直到Sam现身。

 _（译注：_ _S01E11_ _，没记错的话应该是_ _Sam_ _第一次闹别扭跟哥哥分头行动，然后_ _Dean_ _在苹果园里遇上个变态丰收神。）_

他吞了口气，这次他可不能再指着Sam来救他了。他得自己干好这事儿。Sam一点儿都不能牵涉进来。他们现在搞成这样的一团糟全都是他自己的错…还把Sam的性命搅进这么个恶魔和恶灵的交易里，成了讨价还价的砝码。因为他的傲气，写了他的真名。 _他的_ 名字可能会拼写出他弟弟的末日，而Dean决不能让这发生。

他几乎被一块斜插着的木板绊倒。他退后几步，认出这是一块权当墓碑的标记。木头顶端深深地刻着首写字母 _J.W._ 。Dean扔下粪铲，握好枪，轻巧地搁在手臂上。

是Jenny的墓。埋葬她的是谁？

她的日记说过她在埋葬Silas的地方献出了自己的灵魂，但Kelly和Maxine并不知道他们父亲的尸体被葬在哪儿。他环顾四周，琢磨着有没有什么地方是在小孩子的眼里看不出来的。如果他是Jenny，他会在哪儿…Dean的视线捕捉到了腐朽的临时墓碑左侧的一棵巨树，果实累累，森然荫翳。他凝视着，认出了树干上刻着的两个字母： _S_ 和 _W_ 。

"是他的墓碑。"他意识到。她把他埋在了树下，以树为碑。

他打量着两个坟墓，全身掠过一阵寒意。 _S.W_. 和 _J.W_.，如此的雷同无法忽视。 _老天爷有种欠操的幽默感_ ，他愤愤想着。把枪靠在触手可及的一棵树上，他捡起铁锹动手开掘Silas的坟。

 _（译注：_ _S.W._ _同时是_ _Silas Wells_ _和_ _Sam Winchester_ _的首字母缩写，_ _J.W._ _同时是_ _Jeniffer Wells_ _和_ _John Winchester_ _的首字母缩写。）_

归魂的逼近了无声息。

而它的袭击赫然而至。

www

正是这过分的寂静惊醒了他。他习惯了听到Dean的声音，习惯了和他一起呼吸，所以意识到诊察室里只有自己一个人的第一秒他就醒了过来。Sam眨着困倦的眼，据着房间中央帆布床的有利位置三百六十度看了一圈小小的房间。

"Dean？"

没人应声。Sam坐起来，立刻发现了两件事。一，Jennifer Wells的日记躺在他那个伤得七零八落的哥曾躺过但现在已经空了的床上；二，他的外套不见了。Sam站了起来，捡起日记翻到了空白页上，Dean那歪歪扭扭的左手笔迹潦草地横在上面： _地狱随我同行_ 。

 _（译注：哥俩第二次出发往大屋前_ _Dean_ _曾引用过的《墓碑镇》台词）_

"王八羔子！"Sam咆哮起来。他三两步跳到床的另一边，扫视着地板。

Kelly跌进门来，黑头发在脸周围狂野地飞舞着，眼里睡意未消，一滴口水危险地悬在下唇上，随时都会一头扎进他的大胡子里销声匿迹的样子。"啥啥啥事儿？"

"他带走了包！"Sam狠拍了一巴掌床。

"包？谁？带走了啥？"Kelly严肃地眨巴着眼。

"那头蠢驴…非得把自己弄死不可…"Sam暴风般地掠过Kelly身边冲进诊所前厅。

"他到底是他妈怎么干的能悄么叽儿把这么多东西搞出去？"Sam咬牙切齿地吼着。他抬手一把抄起架子上另一支霰弹枪，一边从盒子里翻找弹药，一边絮絮叨叨川流不息地咒骂着："…以为我发现他跑掉了还会乖乖待在这儿…花岗石脑袋的混蛋…老觉得他非得当他妈的超级英雄…老觉得他就非得保护我…"

"嗯，Sam？"Kelly在他身后清清嗓子。

"干吗！"Sam厉喝，唰地扭头瞪着他。

Kelly挑挑一条眉毛，两脚轮换着支撑自己庞大的身体："我能帮你找点啥不？"

Sam咬牙："我怎么知道，"他粗鲁地呛回去，"找点儿圣铁子弹出来？"

Kelly摇了下头："不知道圣是个啥，不过我有些铁弹。"

"哦，"Sam一惊，"好吧，指给我看。"

Kelly从一堆军火上拖下来一只没有标记的箱子递给了Sam："你觉得Dean是去追…追Silas了？"

"没错。"

"就他一个人？"

"没错。"

"伤成那德行？"

"没错，"Sam又气起来，"没错，他自己一个人跑去追杀那个…那玩意儿…因为那是邪恶之物而且他就是干那个的而且他总想着他得要保护我但他就是个二缺因为他能干成这事儿的唯一方法就是齐心协力并肩子上所以我操他妈的简直没法儿相信这货居然就这么自个儿一个人跑掉了！"

"哦，"Kelly直眨巴眼，"就问问。"

Sam带着怒气把弹药拍进枪膛，合上枪管。他抬起冒火的眼睛看向Kelly："你来不来？"

Kelly咽了口口水，显然犹豫未决。

"我可不会等你。"Sam迈步向前，仰视着Kelly的脸，直看进他惧怕的眼眸里。他顿了一顿，然后回转身用力摔开门，走进了夜色里。

Dean去了多久了？显然他已经看过了日记，所以他是知道果园那事儿的。他那脑子到底怎么想的才能认定自己用一条胳膊就能同时挖出骨头还能击退归魂？

"Sam！"

Sam没有慢下步子，但扭过头去看了眼。Kelly匆匆忙忙地从后头追上来，手里提着柄铲子。Sam挑起了一条眉毛，他倒是没想到用得上铲子。

"谢了。"他咕哝了一句回过头去。

"我在这儿住一辈子了，"Kelly说，抬眼看向高处的大屋，"我想去芝加哥见识见识。"

这话让Sam吃惊地转头看着Kelly："行啊，"他说，"我猜人人都得为要做的事儿找个理由。"

Kelly点点头。

肩并肩地，他们开始攀上通往Kelly童年故居的坡道。

www

显而易见，Silas学会了闭嘴、动手。

或者就是他郁积的狂怒终于阻止了他继续随口乱扔那些虚情假意和冷嘲热讽。因为当这归魂凶猛地从背后把Dean撞翻在地，撞得他的铁锹脱手飞出老远，它发出的尖利的怒号震得Dean骨头都快散架了。他重重地摔倒在地，一道白热的剧痛从右肩席卷全身。

Dean翻身仰躺，抬起左臂护着，绝望地看到霰弹枪就靠在刚好差一点够不着的树上。

 _糟了个糕_ ，他想， _糟糟糟糟糟_ 。

就像之前在大屋里的时候一样，狂风挟着冰焰劈头盖脸地袭来，他根本来不及自我防御，更别提做出任何反击。绝望地吸了口气，他向右一滚，压过自己受伤的肩膀，忍不住咬牙痛吼了出来，然后利用这一滚的惯性跪立起来。

他立刻伸手去够那支枪，但被一条无形的线一扯，枪从他手指尖飞了开去，远远落到了Jenny那临时墓碑的脚底下。Silas向他扑来，Dean又惊又嫌地赶紧缩身闪避。

归魂看来彻底发了疯。它的眼睛成了两道狂躁的银光，惨白的嘴唇只有一条线，皮肤气得发紫。他细长的指头和冰冷的巴掌一把缠住Dean的咽喉，握着他的脖子把他提得双脚离地，然后猛力把他抡到了树干上，死死按住。

"就…就算你…杀了我，"Dean几乎出不了声。"你也抓不到Sam。"

"你死了就没法阻止我，"Silas完全是在嗥叫，合着它原本的声调低沉地回响着。

Dean试着吞咽，试着吸气，但Silas的爪子太强壮了。"你…你吧，"他奋力出声，呼吸被扼得极紧极浅，"也不是唯一一个做了交易的人。"

"你可没做过交易。"Silas厉声断言，眼睛闪过一道刺眼的光。

"还…还没。"Dean试图喘息。 _但要是你带走_ _Sam_ _的话我就会_ …

Silas扣在他咽喉上的手越扼越紧，他能听到自己艰难的呼吸在被掐细了的气管里发出尖啸。视野的边缘开始变暗了，而Dean感到寒冷，刻骨的寒冷正在他的胸口蔓延，当他的肺在胸腔里疯狂地撞击渴求空气的时候，那股寒冷也卷住了他的心脏。

"你永远都不该来这个镇子的，Dean Winchester。"Silas叫嚣着。

Dean只能眨眼。他的嘴唇开始刺痛，指尖早已发麻。Silas的爪子又紧了一紧，他只觉得天旋地转得停不下来。

"而现在，"Silas削薄的惨白嘴唇扭曲成一个阴森的冷笑，"你永远都别想走了。"

"这事儿我可不那么确定。"

世界上最美妙的声响！Dean的意识越来越朦胧，黑暗即将完全吞食他的视野，而此时他听见了他弟弟的嗓音。

他努力地眨着眼想要看见Sam，想要看见任何东西。随着两声强烈的爆音，他感觉到Silas猛地抽搐了一下，但还是没松开扼着Dean脖子的手。Dean没听见期待中的尖叫声，而他的膝盖已经撑不住了，他挣扎着想再撑久点，为了保持清醒整个人开始震颤起来。

他听到又一声爆响，又一下抽搐，接着他听到Silas的狂笑，那声音让人打心底里发凉…就在他要向侵蚀了眼前整个世界的黑暗屈服的时候，Dean忽然听到了Sam近在咫尺的声音。

"地狱在此。"

Dean倒在坚硬的果园地面上之前听到的最后的声音，是另一声爆响，伴着Silas激怒的尖叫。他再也看不见任何东西，只感到全身上下疼得发麻，肩头一道锐痛，而他颤抖着竭力想要吸进一口空气时他的肺好像绝望得着了火。他只是躺在那儿动弹不得，拼命试着呼吸，尝到嘴里尘土的气味。

"Dean？"

 _给我一分钟，_ _Sam_ _…_

"Dean，听得到我吗，老哥？"

Sam把Dean从地上拖起来，小心地抱着他的腰靠在自己胸前让他半坐着。但Dean说不出话来，他除了吸气什么也干不了。

"哥们儿，它可把你的脖子伤得不轻。"Sam小声说。

Dean干咽了一下，被由此引起的疼痛激得嘴角一抽。不过他总算能呼吸了，眼下他在乎的也就这个了。

"干掉它了？"Kelly的嗓音听起来忽然变得很孩子气，Dean强迫自己睁开眼睛，试图聚焦看清这个大个子。

"没，"他哑声说，仍只能靠在Sam身上，"得挖。"

"挖？"

"树下。"Dean喘息着，抬眼看向他们头顶上这棵巨树。

Sam也抬头望去，看见了树干上的首写字母。 _他的_ 首写字母。他和Dean交换了个眼神，然后转向Kelly。

"Silas的坟，"Sam告诉他，"得烧了他的骨骸。"

Dean还没能从Sam身边挪开。他知道Sam应该起身去帮Kelly挖坟，他知道他得让他弟弟站起来，但他除了捂着他险些被掐断的脖子费力地把空气泵进被虐惨了的肺里之外，实在做不了更多了。他感觉到Sam也紧紧地抓着自己，知道他弟弟这会儿也不想放开他。但是，还有活儿得干。

"帮他去。"Dean挤出声音。

Sam从Dean背后挪开，轻轻地把他倚在树干上，又放了支装好弹的霰弹枪在他腿上，拍拍枪管，凝视着他黯淡的眼睛："帮我们看着点儿各种妖魔鬼怪。"他鼓励地笑笑。

Dean小心地点点头，把捂着咽喉的手放下来，搁在枪柄上，食指松松扣着扳机。而Sam则抄起掉在Dean身边不远处的铁锹，开始跟Kelly一起开掘Silas的坟墓。卸掉满满一铲子土，Sam发现了贴在刃口边的那个标签，他忍俊不禁，抬眼看看Dean，他哥心照不宣地还以一个坏笑。

"粪铲子？"Sam笑问。

"市面上最好的。"Dean哑着嗓子答。

Sam手下不停地挖着，左手铲土，打着石膏的右臂支撑："好吧，想想我们正在铲的这一摊子烂事儿…"

"正是此意。"Dean声音微弱，但笑容坚实。

不管没从缺氧中恢复过来的肌肉还在颤抖，Dean慢慢地把自己从地上拖起来，扶着树站直。此时，Kelly和Sam已在清理埋在地下不到三英尺深的一口薄皮棺材上的浮土。Dean猜想以Jenny的体力也掘不了更深的坑了。他蹒跚着走过去，站在他弟弟身边，看着Sam用铲子在腐朽的木头棺材盖上连撬带砸。棺破骨现的一刹那，Silas从阴影里飘了出来。

"不，"他嚎着，声音跟之前一样凶神恶煞，"不！"

Dean挺直身子，端起霰弹枪作好开火准备："动手，Sam。"他低声说。

Sam迅速行动，弯下腰拾起盐和火机油，洒遍骸骨全身。当他伸手去够火柴时，Silas向前冲来。Sam一退，Dean开火。Silas又痛又怒地尖叫着，仍在往前突进，但忽然，有什么东西挡住了它。在它和猎人们之间，出现了一个奇怪的，缥缈的身影。

 _全是你的错。_

听到这句话Dean仍不由得瑟缩了一下，他睁大了眼，透过那个半透明的朦胧身影看着归魂惨白的脸。

"闭嘴，女人，"Silas嚎叫，"你一样会被挫骨扬灰，如果他们得手的话！你跟我是一条船上的！"

 _全是你的错。_

"Sam，动手！"Dean催促着，Sam点燃了火柴，直起身，放手让火苗落进棺盖大开的坟墓里。

归魂发出可怖的尖叫声。Kelly两手捂住耳朵，紧闭上眼转过身去。Sam和Dean也弯腰蜷起身来，但仍然紧盯着那恶灵。越燃越炽的烈焰里，归魂扭曲着，焚烧着，闷燃着，直到随着最后一道刺眼的火光，消失了。骸骨还在阴燃，而那片朦胧的云翳开始聚拢成形。

当Jenny就在他们眼前实体化时，Dean眨着眼脚下一个晃荡。Sam一边伸手稳住他，一边也稳住自己，瞠视着面前。Jenny身材娇小，她有着虬曲的黑发，肤色很深，一双棕色的大眼睛。除了头发，她看起来跟她的孩子们毫无相似之处。Sam拿胳膊肘捅捅Kelly，从眼角看到大个子慢慢地把手从耳朵上放下来，转过身来面对自己的母亲。

 _全都是你的错。_ 她声音低柔，眼神哀婉，向着Kelly的方向伸出一只颤抖的手。

"哦，老天，"Kelly凄苦地呻吟着，"我那时候年纪那么小…你得明白…我是那么小…"

她一动不动，只是用一双盛满了四十年的遗憾与伤痛的眼睛凝望着他。

"对不起，"Kelly低声说，巨大的手掌按在心口上，银色的眼睛里蓄满了泪。他眨了下眼，一颗大大地泪珠顺着脸颊淌下来，消失在他虬结的大胡子里，"那时候不是你的错…现在也不是你的错。"

Dean忽然一个趔趄，轻轻地撞到了Sam。他试着走开，需要和这样的场面拉开距离，他想要捂住自己的耳朵。他看到Sam扭过头来看他，而他的脑中回响着Kelly的话语，让他站立不稳，他的整个世界仿佛都开始倾覆。

"这不是你的错，"Kelly轻声又说了一遍，又一颗泪珠滚落下来，他抽抽鼻子，"你已经竭尽所能了，你已经做了唯一一件你知道怎么做的事了。"

Sam伸手抓住Dean的左臂，扶住了他。Dean觉得自己开始发抖，也感觉到Sam担心的目光。但他只是看着Jenny，放空表情，虽然他知道Sam依然能在他脸上看到伤恸。

他还没能坚强到能掩盖一切。尤其是现在。

Jenny深深的叹息，让Sam回过头去。她眼里所有的悲苦仿佛都随着这一声叹息消散了，一朵小小的微笑绽放在她的唇上，然后，她消失了。Kelly抽泣着，肩膀都垮了下来。

"我们还是得烧了…呃，骸骨。"Sam轻声说。

"她的也一样？"

"这是唯一能让她安息的方法。"Sam说。

"好吧，"Kelly声音小得不能再小，眼睛看着那块临时墓碑，"我来吧。"

"你确定？"

Kelly点点头："Maxine和我…我们就在发现她的地方埋葬了她。我知道她在哪儿。我会照料好她。"他抬头看看Sam，又把视线转向Dean，眉头皱了起来，"把他从这儿带走吧。"

Dean呆呆地凝视着Silas坟墓里的余烬。Sam拉了拉他左臂，他醒过神来，转过头，一双空洞的眼睛望着Sam。

"走吧。"Sam说，声音悲伤而无助。

"这从来都跟我们没关系，Sam。"Dean的声音轻得仿佛在跟自己对话。

"什么？"

"那些话…那些纸上的字句…从来都跟我们没关系。跟十字路恶魔一点关系都没有。"

Sam摇摇头："是啊，跟我们没关系。"

"但，是一模一样的话。"Dean慢慢地眨着眼，"一模一样的话。"

"我知道。"

Dean呼了口气，Sam在那里面听到他哥哥的懊悔、困惑，和伤痛。

"这事儿结束了，Dean，"Sam低声说，"我们去歇口气吧。"

Dean摇摇头："我开始在想，我们永远都没法歇口气，Sammy，"他说，声音依然沙哑。他转过身去，独自走向坡下。

而Sam紧紧跟上。

www

"哥们儿，我，呃，我猜得要你帮忙。"Dean用低沉沙哑的嗓音说着，一边忙着解开左手的绷带。

他们在一路的沉默中回到了客栈。当他脚步不稳的时候，Dean由着Sam拽住他的胳膊，给他引路。而现在，Sam筋疲力尽地坐在床上，茫然地看着Dean把自己从Sam的外套里挣脱出来，然后把衣服甩在椅背上。他看着整个过程，想起他们上一次吃东西的那个早晨，是在爆炸发生之前，是在大屋这一连串事件之前…

"帮什么？"

"这些破玩意儿。"Dean扯着把他的右胳膊固定在胸前的包扎带。

"为啥？"

Dean疲惫的叹了口气："解开了我才能洗澡。"

Sam打算要反对，想告诉他至少得让这些包扎留一个晚上，但他看到了Dean的眼睛。他立刻知道自己会不惜一切代价把那种眼神从他哥眼里消灭掉，就算是听任那眼神被痛苦替代，也总算是有着某些东西，某些更 _Dean_ 的东西。

Sam站起身走向他哥，检查了一下包扎，回身去他们的包里掏出了Dean的刀子。Dean安静地站着，让Sam小心地割断那些带子，把他的胳膊从里面轻轻松开来。

"尽量别动得太厉害。"Sam警告。

"得，多谢提醒啊，Sam。"Dean回嘴。

Sam只能冲他摇头："你出来了我再想法子把它包回去。"

Dean进了浴室，而Sam在床上坐了下来，瞪着浴室的门，听着Dean在里面的动静。他比谁都了解他哥哥…或者至少比任何一个认识Dean的人都了解。他听到淋浴器打开，听到压抑着的模糊的忍痛呻吟，他就知道会这样，他听到Dean为了分散对伤痛的注意力而哼着的断断续续的歌。

他更用心地去听，试着辨出那旋律。是 _Zeppelin_ ，他听出来了，那首 _Friends_ 。

" _Bright light almost blinding, black night still there shining, I can't stop, keep on climbing, looking for what I knew…"_

 _（译注：_ _Led Zeppelin_ _，齐柏林飞艇乐队，大概是_ _SPN_ _里出现最多的背景音乐来源了吧。_ _SPN_ _原创者_ _E.K._ _的最爱，以致他得知_ _Jensen_ _给他的双胞胎之一起这个名字的时候都乐疯了，虽然_ _Jensen_ _解释说指的不是乐队，哈哈。这里引用的歌曲是《朋友们》，引用的歌词大意：光明即将死寂，黑夜仍在闪耀，我无法停止，继续攀登，追寻我所知_ _._ _）_

Sam叹了口气。他踢掉靴子，脱掉衬衫，然后等着。他只想爬上床，关掉灯，把这个夜晚抛在脑后。只想让身体停机熄火，让睡眠治愈一切。但他得等着Dean。

Sam不知道他哥对于今天他自己到底伤得有多厉害有没有概念，但Sam光用听的都明白Dean只是勉强还撑着。水声停止了，不一会儿，Dean从浴室里走出来，脸色惨白，身体抖得显而易见。他把右臂贴在身侧，顺便压住腰间的毛巾。

"给你，"Sam说着，伸手递给他替换衣物，"需要帮忙不？"

Dean摇摇头。见他哥既没回嘴也没开些嘲兮兮的玩笑，Sam就知道Dean已经到极限了。他挣扎着穿好衣服，重重地坐在床沿上。Sam又做了一个简易吊带，把Dean的右臂穿进去挂着，给肩关节减轻些负担。

"要吃点阿司匹林不？"Sam问他。

Dean又摇了摇头："今天吃得够多了已经。"他说。

Sam又瞅瞅他的咽喉："痛不？"那上面的淤伤已经显出了五条清晰的长而细的指印。

Dean点头，疲惫地眨着眼。他慢慢把自己放平，把毯子拉到肩膀，左手搁在毯子外边。他吐了口气，Sam眼看着他毫不夸张地气还没吐完就那么睡了过去。这让他觉得有点怕起来，他屏息瞪着，直到看到Dean的胸口一起，又一落，这才关上了灯，脱下牛仔裤堆在衬衫上，然后爬进被窝里，盼着睡意快点降临。

www

 _那就是你的行为方式…把所有的痛苦都掩盖起来…把真相也掩盖起来…_

 _我不会猎杀这个恶魔…除非我们确定_ _Dean_ _会没事…_

 _他们不_ 需要 _你…不像你那么需要他们…_

 _你做了这一切…而且你从不抱怨…一次都没…_

 _我是如此地为你骄傲…_

全都是爸爸。每一个形象，每一道声音。黄眼睛的爸爸，将他钉死在小木屋的墙上，把他从里到外撕裂开来…爸爸的泪水…爸爸的话语。

 _猎杀这个恶魔是最重要的，比我重要，比任何事重要…_

 _不该是你来安慰我"没事的"，本该是我安慰你才对…_

 _你照看着_ _Sammy_ _，你照顾着我…_

 _别害怕，_ _Dean_ _…_

他没法…这次不行…不能再来一次了…他没法再一次忍受这痛苦。他没法再一次听着自己的父亲大叫。

 _你必须拯救他，_ _Dean_ _。别的都不重要…_

他不想再战斗了，他不想再…但这太疼了…实在太疼了…而爸爸大叫着向他伸出手来，手指掘进他的胸膛，开始撕扯…

然后…

停止了。痛苦，大叫，都停止了。

他低头看去，看到一只手覆在爸爸的手上。一只手带着家的温暖牵绊把老爸的手紧紧按在他胸膛上。一只手，按在他的心脏上，不让它受伤害，保护着它…

他在梦境与现实的中间地带彷徨了一会儿，现实开始照亮理智，而梦境依然紧紧抓着他的意识。他睁开眼睛，看到了Sam。Sam正俯身望着他，他的手按在他的胸口，温暖、厚重、坚实。

"我没法卸下你的重担，"Sam在黑暗中轻声说，"但可能我能帮你一起分担。"

Dean吞了口气，咽喉上的伤疼得他嘴角一抽。他不由得感谢黑暗，能让他隐藏起自己的眼睛。就像以前他曾在他弟弟做噩梦时做过那么多次，现在，他看着Sam，看着被他弟弟护着的他的心，仅仅只是这样轻轻的碰触，在Dean的眼里已犹如夜航中的灯塔。

他看到Sam眨了眨眼，看到他咬了咬牙，看到他吞了口气。

"谢了，Sammy。"他说。

Sam的嘴角颤抖着扬起半个微笑："我猜我比做你的跟屁虫讨厌鬼多点儿用处了，对吧？"

Dean点点头："那是，"他柔声说，"多了去了。"

"要我待着吗？"

Dean没法回答。

"我会待着的。"Sam说，坐到Dean的床边上，并没有移开手掌。他坐在黑暗里，把手按在他哥哥的心脏上，直到Dean坠入睡梦中。

www

"Kelly，"隔天早上，Dean的声音还是很沉，但总算不那么哑了，"告诉我你有好消息了。"

"我当然有啦。"Kelly从柜台后踱出来。

Maxine已经在Becket小馆招待了他们一顿丰盛的早餐，反正他们现在不用再担心台球恶棍的袭击了。Dean喝了三杯咖啡外加两碗燕麦粥，他的喉咙还是太痛，吃不了别的。过了一晚上，他脖子上的淤痕看起来更显眼了，所以当Maxine评论说他看起来就像是一坨被砸扁的屎时他也不得不同意，而Sam听了则一口果汁喷了他一脸，还在那狂笑不已。

早餐后，他们把Jenny的日记给了Maxine，礼貌地别开头让她好拭去眼角的泪水，然后一起步行去Kelly的店。Maxine坚持同行，帮他们分担一些行李。于是Sam背起了武器装备和他自己的行李袋，Maxine提着Dean的包，而Dean只被交代了一些餐盒，因为那两个都拒绝让他拿更多东西。被一个顽固的弟弟外加一位高了他足有一英尺的女巨人联手紧迫盯人，就算倔强如Dean也没辙。

"今天一早就有三家离开镇上了，包括Nate，"Kelly继续说道，"Maxine和我也联系到了芝加哥的一家亲戚，这辈子要出第一次远门啦。"

Dean跟Sam交换了个谨慎的眼神："太好了，真的太好啦，"Dean说，"不过呢，呃，我比较希望Impala的配件—"

"已经到了而且修好了。"

Dean的眉毛都飞了起来，脸上瞬间漾开了一个真诚而快乐的阳光笑容："你逗我呢吧。"

"我可不会用那么赞的车来逗你哦。"

Dean急转一百八十度，几乎是朝着车子蹦了过去，到了驾驶座侧的车门前，他才想起来那天早上他把车钥匙给了Sam。他转过身，刚好看到Sam就像会读心术似的正把钥匙抛给他。他在半空中一把接住，打开了车门。

"等等，到了而且 _修好了_ ？"

Kelly微微笑着点点头。

"钥匙在我这儿，那你到底是怎么…"

Kelly耸耸肩："小窍门而已，孩子。别怀疑大师我。"

Dean坐到方向盘前，用左手拿着钥匙够到点火器。Impala轰鸣着觉醒了，Dean大声笑了起来。车载音响的喇叭里响亮地爆出Metallica _S &M_专辑里的 _Hero of the Day_ ，他惊讶地瞪了会儿音响，然后把视线转向站在打开的车门外的Kelly。

Kelly又耸了耸肩："我翻了翻你的磁带。你没这盒。"

Dean咧嘴笑笑："是啊，我，呃，前阵子搞丢了一些。谢了啊。"

"进来一会儿，我还有些东西要给你们。"

Dean依依不舍地关上车门，跟着Sam和Kelly又向店子走回去。哥俩到门口时不约而同吓得往后一跳，只见Kelly转过身来，一手一支霰弹枪，枪杆搁在胯上，枪口指着天。对着两张忧虑的脸，Kelly龇牙笑起来。

"我猜你们在除掉那个…嗯，总之就是干你们的活儿的时候，搞丢了两支很赞的枪。"Kelly解释道，"就想替你们补上，两支新的。"

Sam开心地笑着应道："谢谢啊，Kelly。"

Dean抿着唇点点头，感激地从Kelly手里接过其中一支。Sam取过了另一支。哥俩看着Maxine和Kelly，都不知道该说些什么。通常一个案子他们都不会逗留到有机会事后总结。干活，闭嘴，走人—撤离时最有用的头条规矩。

"我们欠你们哥俩的情，"Maxine用她的烟酒嗓温柔版说道，"如果没有你们…嗯，这个镇子…我哥…我们就得在这两个恶魔契约之间苟活到死了。我想这一定是神的旨意，把你们送到这儿来。"

Dean摇摇头："送我们来的只是辆趴了窝的车而已。"

"不止如此，孩子，"Kelly粗声说，漫不经心地扯着他胡子上星罗棋布的彩色橡皮筋，"远不止如此。"

"时机就是一切吧，我猜。"Dean耸耸肩，嘴角勉强地勾了一勾，牵出个小小的微笑。

Sam看着地下，因为他哥就是不信他们是注定来到这个镇子，注定要做他们完成了的事而难过。他们是在救人、猎魔，继续父亲的事业，继承他的遗志。

他抬头的时候发现Dean正看着他，眼神依然充满疑问。但是Sam不想再逼他了，这一会儿，他只想做Dean的兄弟。如果Dean想要默默地一个人背负什么，这一次Sam不会挡他的道。

"嘿，Kelly。"Sam突然说，依然看着Dean。

"怎么？"

"《 _正午_ 》里是谁扮演警长的来着？"

Sam看着Dean眯细了眼盯着自己，但没有转开视线。

"Gary Cooper啊。"

"你确定？"

"我当然确定。这儿有这部片子，要不我去找出来？"

Sam朝Dean挤挤眼。

"不用了，"Dean说，"他相信你。"他朝Sam无奈地摇摇头。向Kelly点头致意，给Maxine送上一个让她两颊飞红的微笑，他转身走出加油站小店，牛铃在他身后清脆地响着。

Sam也转身跟上，跟他在后备箱那儿汇合，帮着Dean一起打开了假底，想到他们兄弟俩如今都落到只剩左手能用的境地他忍不住笑出声来。把两支新枪放进掉在大屋的枪空出来的位子，再帮Dean把武器袋里的装备一样样放回各自的格槽里，关好假底，最后把行李袋丢进去后，Sam关上了后备箱。

"我们得上一趟洗衣店了，老哥。"他跟Dean说。

"太他妈同意了，"Dean点头，"我们还得买几件衣服。我的衣服老是被剪掉。"

Sam笑起来："我们在这儿干得不错，你知道，"他绕到副驾那边，越过车顶看着Dean，"不管是不是幸运的偶然，总之我们拯救了这个镇子。"

Dean左手搁在后备箱盖上，也看着Sam："也许吧，也许我们只是解放了它。"他小心地不让眼神泄露情绪，声音低柔，"有时候我很怀疑我们能拯救任何东西，或者我们只是想要杀戮…"

他走开了，坐进车里，随着熟悉的嘎吱一声碰上了车门。Sam又站了一会儿，不确定如何去理解和反应。他知道自己只能继续观望，始终把他哥保持在视线范围内，直到如强酸般侵蚀着Dean内心的那不知道是什么的什么被中和掉。

Dean又一次用左手够过去发动了车子， _Hero of the Day_ 继续唱响。他向Kelly和Maxine点头告别，驾车驶出了停车场。为了固定他受伤的右肩，他的右手仍被牢牢包扎在胸前，当然做什么都不方便，不过他这会儿一点都不想去动右手，光是 _想一想_ 都让他觉得牙疼了。

Sam伸手过来弹出了磁带。

"你他妈干嘛？"Dean一边转上州际公路一边看着音响质问。

"这个礼拜的新规矩啊。"Sam咧嘴一笑，"副驾选歌，司机闭嘴。"

Dean怒视着他。Sam则按着收音机按钮选台，当他听到Time in a Bottle的旋律时朝着Dean的方向挑起了一条眉毛。Dean还他一个杀死人的眼神："丫的你就逗我吧。"他说。

Sam大笑起来："别紧张，老哥，我又不是六十几。"他继续搜索，直到某个台宣布将要播出五十年来的摇滚，他暂停下来，等着。一段熟悉的吉他旋律响起，Sam靠回了椅背上。

 _（译注：_ _Time in the Bottle_ _是_ _70_ _年代的一首民谣。）_

" _I try to breathe, memories overtaking me. I try to face them but the thought is too much to conceive…"_

"等等，"Dean皱起眉头，"这歌我知道。"

"对啊，"Sam点头，"Staind的嘛，我去斯坦福的时候把这张CD留下了。"

"哦，对，没错。"Dean耸耸肩，"我猜这个我还能忍。"

"哦，你还有一个礼拜要忍， _John Wayne_ 。"Sam得意地笑着，看着一路向西的车窗外飞掠而过的景色。

 _（译注：_ _John Wayne_ _是之前哥俩就《正午》男主是谁打赌时_ _Dean_ _坚持的那位。_ _Dean_ _跟他弟的赌约大到这种的小到石头剪子布就没咋赢过啊_ _）_

"也就一个礼拜，"Dean眉毛一跳，"反正我绝不可能让你来给我的美人儿打蜡。"

" _I try to breathe, memories overtaking me. I try to face them but the thought is too much to conceive…"_

 _（译注：_ _Staind_ _是_ _95_ _年成立的一支金属摇滚乐队，引用的歌词出自其歌曲_ _Fade_ _，大意是：我试图呼吸，然而记忆来袭；我尝试面对，却有万千思绪。有点意思的是，这歌在_ _Jensen_ _客串过的_ _Smallville_ _里也用过。）_

 **\- FIN –**


End file.
